As One Tale Ends, Another Begins
by iRsUpple
Summary: /AU/ Heaven and Hell aren't exactly what they appear to be. Just because Naruto and Itachi were sent to different utopias after their death, doesn't mean they couldn't come to the right conclusion of love together. Possibilities become endless. /ItaNaru/
1. Phase One : Welcome

**Pairings:**

- ItaNaru

- One-sided SasuNaru

- One-sided SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning:** _Yaoi_ pairings will be introduced later. Let's stick with the little things first. I also do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status.

* * *

**-Chapter 1 - Welcome-**

Uzumaki Naruto glared at the boy in front him. He was weak and insignificant, but he was someone that was supposedly respected. He was someone with status. Disregarding his young age, the boy was practically high class. He was really itching to smack him upside the head, but this was the grandson of the Fire Shadow everyone talked about. He didn't want to get on the old man's bad side again.

"Wanna tell me why you're in my way, kid?"

The boy gave him a small grin. His teeth were not as sharp as Naruto's, but they were still dangerous. After all, he was praised for his poisonous venom. Poisonous _weak_ venom.

Well, it was pretty good for his age. Usually, twelve year olds were snobbish brats that walked around trying to act like they had some sense. They were rude and obnoxious, and this little boy happened to be in that very same category as those maggots. He was just lucky he had the Higher Class to rely on. Without them, he'd probably end up like the rest of those desperate devils.

"You threatened to take the title of Fire Shadow away from me! You will be punished!" He nodded to himself, as if he was trying to make his imaginary friends agree with him. "Now you must die!"

"I didn't threaten you, kid. I stated the obvious. What? I can't have a say in things?" Naruto arched a brow. Since when did this child have authority over him?

"N-no! I am to take the title of Fire Shadow someday! You're going to be kissing my feet, Slave!"

"Is that so? Do I look like a wingless soul to you?" What made the question an effortless attack was the irony behind it. The boy scowled and turned around. He raised his head and snorted.

"Just because I didn't grow my wings yet, doesn't mean I'm no better than you!"

"For the record, you're about two years late on your growth spurt. And lay off with the superior crap. It got old after the couple thousand times you've said it." Naruto walked around the boy and strolled his way through the narrow corridors.

"W-wait! Fight me now!" He flashed his teeth, but Naruto had turned his back on him. Thus, he was brutally ignored.

"I don't have time for your stupid games, Konohamaru." He turned around to match the boy's threat with his eyes. They were the wisest eyes he had ever seen. Those blue orbs held so much history behind them. Of course, Konohamaru didn't come to that conclusion, but he did come to the conclusion of fear. He couldn't help but feel intimidated. Even if he was about five classes higher than he was, he felt so low… Lower than a Slave. Satan, help him now.

He wanted to apologize to the man that stood up to his childishness… Perhaps even befriend him, but his pride got in the way. His ignorant, childish pride. Dammit.

So, without a say in things, Konohamaru watched the Uzumaki walk off.

- - -

Haruno Sakura refused to bite her perfectly manicured nails, but the thought was a bit tempting. Within two hours, she had lost over a million in a fancy casino she happened to stroll by. God must have really blessed her with bad luck.

"This sucks…" She reached in her jean pocket and pulled out her cell phone. The person she wanted to call was already on speed dial, so with a press of her button, the ringing began and she stood there in silent prayer. Hopefully God didn't hate her that much.

_"Hello?"_

Yes!

"Ino! Oh sweet Jesus, I lost a few bucks, could you lend me some cash? I'm a bit desperate here and-"

_"Get laid, Sakura. The last time I let you borrow some money, you spent it all on some faggot game."_

"It was a **bet**! And they lost anyway… Ugh, that's not the point! I really need the cash! I went from grand to nada. C'mon Ino! Please?"

There was a pause over the line. Sakura assumed her friend was thinking it over. It didn't take long for her to come to an answer though.

_"No."_

The screen flashed white and made Sakura blink a few times to adjust to the flashing light. Ino just hung up on her. Wow. How _lovely_.

It was almost midnight, but she didn't feel the least bit tired. She needed money. Now.

Again, she scanned her list of phone numbers and smiled as her eyes glanced at the last line. With one click, the phone did its work and rang.

After the fourth ring, she began to lose hope. No one was picking up! This sucked big time-

_"Uchiha residence, how may I help you-"_

"I need to talk to Sasuke-kun. Right. Now." She made sure her voice was demanding.

_"…I'm sorry, but Mr. Uchiha is away right now-"_

"Can you give me his cell?"

_"May I know who is calling?"_

"A desperate friend in need of some goddamn money. Hurry the hell up!" She tapped her foot on the concrete floor once again. "Scratch off the desperate."

_"I'll leave a message."_

"I wanted his number. Leaving him a message is useless up to this point." She gritted her teeth. Whoever this person was, he seemed rather dull and retarded. If she didn't give her boss the grand, she was going to be done for. God, she was such an idiot. How could she gamble away the rest of her pocket cash? By pocket cash, she meant every last cent. The money used to pay rents and bills seriously didn't count.

_"My apologies, Ma'am, but I do not have his number."_

She slapped her phone shut and ran her hand down her face. Fuck it.

Her cell was just simply bad luck.

She felt her phone vibrate in her hands and ring the sound of clattering bells. The caller ID didn't look very friendly.

Bad luck indeed.

"H-hello?" She sucked in a sharp breath.

_"Well, well, well… If it isn't Haruno-chan. You have my money yet, girl?"_

"Um. Yes! Well, I did, but… Listen- If you could just give me a little more time, I'll be happy to-"

_"So you don't have the money?"_ His voice was deep and husky. If it wasn't for the evident fear in her urgent response that blinded any thoughts of lust, she could have found his voice a little attractive.

"N-no. I'm sorry, I…"

_"Too late, girl. I've given you an extra week. It's time you learned a thing or two about dirty business."_

She almost jumped when a hand found its way up her shoulder and around her neck. She dropped her cell phone when a sharp point pierced her skin. Right in the chest. How fucking wonderful.

She could feel the sticky substance stain her white top. It was almost too sudden. They didn't even give her enough time to write a death wish.

Ino… that bitch. Sakura was going to haunt her after this! And Sasuke? Well, he'll wish to never sleep with another woman ever again.

And with that thought, she allowed her karma and bad luck to do it's magic.

- - -

Uchiha Sasuke smirked as the girl in his arms began to take off her skirt. Oh, he was getting it tonight.

The expensive dinner was worth every penny. Alright… Maybe the half-cooked meat wasn't much of a dinner for him, but it was for her. He could have sworn he saw some blood on that piece of meat. What sort of expensive restaurant would serve such tainted food? He was more than willing to give his dish to her. And she devoured it within seconds.

But right now, she was on top of him and she was giving him the greatest show of his life. For a rich and civilized woman, she really knew how to get down and dirty. She probably lied about her background… But who cares? He just wanted to satisfy his hormones.

By the time he was finished rambling about in his mind, she was already down to her undergarments. So with a victorious grin, he too had loosened his tie and took off his shirt.

Her laughter filled the air with lively encouragement. The last thing he wanted was a mate that didn't know how to feel enthusiastic at the right time.

Her bra and underwear went flying across the room before he had another chance to think.

"Oh my… Demanding aren't you?"

"Don't tempt me, Ai." His pants and boxers joined her undergarments on the floor.

She had no time to respond because he was already inside her before she could even mouth a word.

He wasn't just a man of size. In fact, he could do pretty well in bed for an arrogant jackass.

She moaned his name as he quickened his pace. She didn't need to request anything from him. He gave her everything. He was fast, had the courage to go deep without a second thought, and didn't wear a condom.

Of course, he was a rich bastard. Abortions were easy to take care of. In his whole life, he managed to destroy three unborn children. He was far from being a murderer. He was doing it all for the fun. He didn't care what others thought about him, he was just having a good time with his boring life. Sasuke seriously had some serious issues.

Ai had managed to push him back on the king-sized bed. His room was pretty decent. It had some nice touches to it. At least he had _some_ morals. Changing the covers every time he did a girl said _something_.

Tch. As if.

It was about time before he reached his peak. Oh God, never before had he felt so hard in his life. This woman really knew how to please him.

And with that, they came.

He was too exhausted to catch her smirk. She grabbed him by his neck and made him face her. He was about to question what she was doing, but the burning in his chest made him question what was happening.

Her arm went straight through his chest and pierced his heart. She could feel the blood ooze from the wound and her arm.

"I must say… Human food has its perks. Lovely night. Thank you very much." Ai could hear him gasping for air. Like that could have done him any good.

"See you in Hell, Uchiha."

She grinned as she used her free hand to push his chest back and free her arm that was now covered in his blood.

Everything happened so fast.

Sasuke fought to sit up. Even with the hole in his chest, he was willing to find that woman and _kill_ her. To his dismay, she was out the door before he could utter another word. And just to add on to his dismay, unconsciousness engulfed him like the bitch it was.

Perhaps that dinner wasn't worth his shiny pennies after all.

- - -

"I may be Lower Class, but that doesn't mean jack shit. This job is just lame." Naruto glared at the man before him. He was starting to really piss him off. Just because Naruto was ranked Genin didn't mean he fought and acted like one. A good majority of Genin didn't even have their wings yet.

"Look, Ai was being a troublemaker again. She left her post so I need you to do this job for me." He scratched his head and sighed.

"Are you passing your job to me or something? Because this is just ridiculous. I'm not a guide. I don't do the whole tour thing for newbies." Naruto huffed. In his whole life, he had been assigned to C-Ranked missions. Getting a D-Ranked assignment just sent a hard blow on his ego.

"You know we're in a war. If we're lucky, we might snag some smartass prodigy. I need help with the battlefield. Trust me Naruto, I may be smart, but the work is just overflowing. This mission is seriously important." He tried to speak as slowly and meaningful as possible.

Naruto wasn't a retard. He knew what the man tried to imply. Lucky for him, the Uzumaki needed to get some air. The palace started to get pretty boring.

"Give the General my regards, Nara. I'll be off." Naruto made a half-assed effort to wave and walked off.

"Wrong way."

He stopped shortly, turned around, and walked away with haste.

Shikamaru palmed his face, but nonetheless he yelled across the hall to signal that he would give General Asuma the blond's regards.

Naruto exited the palace and breathed in the smell of molten lava. The dry land was crisp and colored a dark mahogany.

Hell didn't compare to the palace or Heaven. It was disgraceful and held much despair.

The Uzumaki watched the Slaves walk here and there. Apparently, their minor chores needed to be done. His little mission could actually resemble a Slave's work. They did their master's bidding while he, Uzumaki Naruto, did the General's bidding.

Everyone was under the control of the Emperor so almost everyone -- Higher Class, Middle Class, Lower Class -- they were controlled by him. The Shadows of Hell did not match his power. No matter how experienced they were in countless old wars, they had to be pushed down to Second Ranked status. Everyone respected the Shadows, but only to a minimum. Everyone had to respect the Emperor more.

Because of that, everyone in Hell had something in common. The Emperor.

No matter how disgruntling it was, the Emperor tied them all together. No matter how evil or sick he was, he played the cards. No matter how much Hell sucked, it was a place for retribution.

He felt his wings materialize behind him and bring him to his destination. The pathway that lead to Earth and brought bastards to Hell.

The silver-haired man that was in charge of the gates and ran the whole damn place, had been none other than Hatake Kakashi.

He watched Naruto descend and touch the crisp floor of the higher watch system. His crimson wings faded as he made his way to his superior.

"I haven't seen you in a while Kakashi-sensei. How are you?"

"Cut the small talk. Why are you here?" His only visible eye was not friendly at all. Naruto assumed he just had a bad day.

"Why else? To do Nara's dirty work and bring him some smart alecks." If Kakashi wanted to get to the point, he'll get to the point. And if Naruto pissed him off, he'll be sent back to the palace with a broken wing and bruises all over his body. All in all, it was best to comply to his wishes.

"Since we were forced to sign the treaty after our loss in the Holy War, we're down to a small amount of devilish brats these days." Kakashi made a sound in his throat as he led Naruto into the dark corridors of the water area. "Just our luck."

"Which treaty do you mean?"

Kakashi knew too well that Naruto had lived for a very long time. In fact, if he did the math, Kakashi was actually a few decades older than Naruto was. Not a big difference. "The Rebound Treaty."

Naruto nodded his head as he frowned. The Rebound Treaty was the treaty the Shadows of Hell were forced to sign. It signaled a stalemate between Heaven and Hell. Knowing the people of Heaven, they were arrogant pricks. And knowing the people of Hell, they were also arrogant pricks. The Higher Monarchy of the war knew they had lost when Heaven had asked them to sign the treaty. The angels planned everything all along. They fought with such brilliance, even the Generals couldn't figure out a turning point. Apparently, a decent strategy was not what they had. Hell was outnumbered and they lost big time. If only they had Shikamaru back then...

The Rebound Treaty was created to signify a stalemate if Heaven could take the nonbelievers whether or not they believed in divine justice or not. As long as they had the will to be pure, they would go to Heaven. Sadly, Hell had to agree to their terms. Nowadays, they didn't get much from Earth.

"This war has gone on for over a century…" Naruto was lucky he had not been signed to the service just yet. A good majority of Slaves were trained for the war. Since Hell was beginning to grow desperate, the Middle Class were being drafted for the war also.

Kakashi made no effort to agree. What was the point? This war they were in was pointless. Something so worthless will end with equal worthlessness.

"We're here."

The Uzumaki stared at the new _recruits_. There were a good thousand, but it still wasn't enough. They were a couple hundred short.

"Aren't you suppose to give them a long speech to point out Hell isn't a place to be messing around in?" Naruto raised a brow at his former teacher as he turned around.

"They'll learn the hard way. Maggots like these live for the battlefield." Kakashi backtracked and turned the corner with a lazy wave of his hand.

Naruto would have rolled his eyes if it hadn't been for the thousand that stood before him. It was a large area. There were no stairs down to Hell. A person just appeared. As confused as they were, the only thing they could think of was retribution for their sins.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get your asses into gear." Naruto's eyes were on every one of the people that were sent so far. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be your tour guide today. Welcome to Hell, brats."

- - -

Sakura thought, when people died, they would see a white light of some sort. Apparently, she was a bit wrong. She woke up to exotic colors and a person before her.

"Am I dead…?"

She blinked a couple of times and slapped herself on the cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming. And she wasn't.

So with a defeated expression and stressful sigh, she glanced at the person that was in front of her. Oddly enough, she was a female. She was basked in a heavenly glow that brought warmth and kindness. Not only her face, but her clothes seem to radiate with some sort of strange light. Her eyes were the color of soft and stormy clouds. She was a magnificent being.

"H-hey there…"

The woman knelt down and eyed Sakura carefully as she extended her hand.

She hesitated for a moment, but took her hand. "Um, may I ask who you are?"

Sakura felt insignificant when she stood next to this extraordinary person. Her eyes and illumining body brought her perfectly manicured nails and pink hair to shame.

"You are coming with me." Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit envious. Her voice was soft and angelic. It was softer than any pillow and smoother than any rich silk. "Our destination is Heaven."

She could have assumed her voice was perfect, but perfection was impossible to achieve. As she replayed what the heavenly being had said, she froze.

"W-wait… Heaven? Y-you got the wrong person! God should hate me! I swear, I think the Bible seriously fails, I… I'm not good at all!"

The glowing woman before her seemed unaffected by her words.

"Perhaps you are the wrong person." This managed to make Sakura wince. "But because Heaven has announced a treaty with Hell, we have recruited many more people. You have the will to believe. You **can** believe. And so, Heaven is the road you will walk. Not Hell."

Sakura was quiet. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. It made her feel important and more confident. "So, I am dead?"

Even if she said those words, she couldn't remember how she died or where she came from. The being before her was silent as she led the way to whatever magnificent gate that would appear when one goes to Heaven.

Strangely enough, the only thing Sakura remembered was her name. Other than that, everything was a swirl of blanks. Maybe it was better for her not to remember. She had said she was a bad person had she not? Perhaps she was a bad person when she was alive. The longer she walked with the woman next to her, the more she forgot. It was as if she was walking away from her past and into a new light of opportunities.

They were both silent now. The colorful light around them had vanished. Her surroundings faded and she felt like she was walking in a dark abyss. The only thing that seemed to be shining was the woman that led the way to this... Heaven.

It didn't take long for her to forget who she was. The only thing that stayed in her memories was her name. Haruno Sakura.

She could see a white light in the distance. If she hadn't been in such a drug-like state, she would have remembered thinking about a white light.

When the area cleared and everything was shining again, she too felt like she was in a touch of light.

"So this is Heaven…"

It was a vast place. There was no gate to Heaven or Messiah to guide a lost sheep. No. This was a place of divine justice.

Sakura realized she was basked in a strange light that was the color of coral. This light was much more different from the white light that surrounded the woman with stormy eyes.

"You are an angel, aren't you?" She turned to the person next to her and realized she was staring back with equal serenity.

"And you are now one also."

- - -

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut as he tried to remember what it was that made him deserve to go to Hell.

The jackass title didn't count.

Since he couldn't remember a thing, he followed the rest of the crowd to this… Hell. He knew he wasn't hallucinating because he bit the inside of his cheek until it bled. That should have been enough to wake him up.

The blond that led them around and pointed out the palace and spoke of a war, had intrigued the Uchiha. He walked like he belonged in Hell. He talked like he should be the ruler one day. He glared like he could strike fear in anyone who came his way.

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but respect him just a tad bit.

Everyone scattered and went their way. It was instinct that led them to their destinations. Sasuke could feel his blood rush through his system. He was an empty shell that was just as confused as ever.

The blond had spoken of an Emperor. A man that ruled this pitiful utopia. Sasuke wanted to be just like the Emperor. He wanted to become the greatest and surpass the man that looked so confident and outspoken. He wanted to make a name for himself.

With that thought, he smirked.

"Hey!"

Naruto's blue eyes came in contact with his obsidian.

"What?"

Sasuke was taken aback. His instincts told him to retort and restore his pride, but he needed to play his cards right.

"I was wondering if you could show me around."

The Uzumaki arched a brow. "What are you talking about? I already stated the obvious. Enjoy while you can."

What did he mean by that? Oh that's right… he was going to be drafted for the war. Sasuke was positive he could get out of it if he could use this blue-eyed demon.

"It wouldn't hurt to get to know things better. You mentioned a hierarchy of some sort. If it's possible, I'd like to know about it."

The blond stared at him for a moment. He seemed rather calm and collective. There was no sign of thought anywhere on his face.

"We're ruled by a Higher Monarchy, but the standard hierarchy is grouped from Higher, Middle, and Lower. We follow the Shadows and the Shadows follow the Emperor. Thus, we are ruled by the Higher Monarchy. Get it, Slave?"

He was about to object, but the term 'Slave' replayed in his head.

"What did you just call me?" He glared at the blond.

"You're the lowest of the low. If you want to build a reputation, I'd advise you to do it yourself. I'm from the Lower Class." Naruto flashed him a dark look.

Sasuke didn't believe him. He seemed so confident in what he did or say. Being a Lower meant cowardly actions and a meek voice. Being a Lower meant he was unfit to be a true demon. He didn't look like a _Slave_ at all.

"You're lying." Sasuke watched him walk away. "You seem stronger than you look."

At that, Naruto froze.

He turned around and gave Sasuke a withering look.

"I appreciate the compliment, but I don't lie."

The Uchiha stood there and blinked. A reputation, huh? That didn't seem so bad. He watched Naruto stand still and materialize his crimson wings. They were sleek and boney. His pair of wings were much more different from an angel's wings. He flexed his pairs and ascended.

It was a lovely sight. Sasuke accepted the fact that he wasn't lying about being a Lower, but when the Uzumaki allowed his wings to take physical form, he wondered if he was lying after all. Not about his rank, but his strength.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was going to surpass every one of these pathetic demons. He was going to surpass Uzumaki Naruto.

_'Just you wait.'_

* * *

Rest assured, darlings. Ita-sama will be in the next chapter :) I haven't exactly thought this through yet… The plot is thin and the process is slow, but I hope the first chapter wasn't that bad. Just like any inexplicable and tedious thought, it came from some weird inspiration (Code Geass). I'm 99 percent sure I won't be raping that anime and relating anything from it to this series.

R&R?

-Attempts a virtual huggie-

Pretty please? :)


	2. Anger

**Pairings:**  
- ItaNaru  
- One-sided SasuNaru  
- One-sided SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning:** _Yaoi_ pairings will be introduced later. Let's stick with the little things first. I also do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status.

* * *

**-Chapter 2 - Anger-**

Uchiha Itachi was a very aristocratic man. Despite his cool demeanor, he was an angel of status.

He died five human years ago. A tragic car accident that affected his mother and father had affected him also. The karma really knew how to hit him back. Hard.

Other angels praised him for his rank. He was from the Higher Sphere after all. In a short amount of time, he managed to get very far. The only thing the other angels found strange was his outlook on war.

Heaven was a realm that existed to welcome pure believers, but after the Rebound Treaty, Heaven became tainted with unholy ones. Including him.

He would fight for the Kingdom of Heaven if he needed to, but if he were forced to fight without a reason, he would not touch a soul until persuaded. Because of that, the Celestial Beings in the Higher Sphere refused to allow him to take part of the war.

Itachi knew the Celestials meant well. They wanted to end the war and continue to keep the treaty without causing another problem to occur. They wanted people with pure souls to come to Heaven.

That was the problem. If they did not believe, how were they going to be pure? How were they going to stay in Heaven and share the same philosophies without making their own? It was impossible. Heaven would be in complete disarray.

He was recently informed that two angels from the Middle Sphere would accompany him in whatever mission that he was assigned to. Itachi knew he was respected by people other than the ones from the Higher Sphere, but it wasn't the respect that he cared about. He just wanted this pointless war to end.

The gates before him were a vibrant gold. They shined with light, structure, and signaled great power.

Itachi couldn't help but grip the silver necklace around his neck. He pressed the smooth surface of the oval-shaped piece and watched it automatically open in his hands. Inside the locket-like piece was a picture of his younger. He remembered the time when he had died. An angel had led him to Heaven. They barely spoke, but when she stopped to touch his necklace, a strange burst of light erupted from the silver piece.

Humans were not supposed to have their belongings when they are reborn and sent to Heaven. All clothes, jewelry, and any other items are left behind when a person's body transforms. Apparently, his love for this person was so strong; the latch couldn't be undone from his neck.

When he asked why it could not come off, the angel did not know. Perhaps this image was a reminder of a friend? Perhaps he was someone very important. With that thought, he knew he couldn't lose such a precious thing.

With a confident nod, he continued onward to his destination. The Room of Sanctity.

He had to blink a few times to adjust to the bright lights.

Only the Holy Ones could be looked upon, but when his eyes tried to stay on the middle light without wincing, he turned away. How foolish of him to think he could look at the Divine Being without blinking countless of times. His mighty light could match the sun's blinding rays. The Holy Ones that stood next to him were only small specs compared to the real thing. The Divine Being.

Itachi wondered who would speak first. Would it be the Holy Ones or himself?

"You are rather early."

Yes, it seems the Holy Ones had spoken first.

"Five human minutes to be exact."

Itachi would have agreed for his own sake, but their auras… they were so bright. He could barely concentrate on one thing without being entranced by the whiteness of it all. This part of the great Kingdom of Heaven had no shadows. Every dark corner had its own little blinding light, the dark shadows that lurk around would be too afraid to appear.

"I hope you are doing well on your B-Ranked missions."

Itachi could have done better. He just needed the chance to prove his skills. But even if he did get the chance, he would still be stuck on B-Ranked missions whether he liked it or not. All because he was against violence. Wasn't this _Heaven_? Wasn't violence a _sin_?

Even if he had announced that, he would be brought down a thousand feet. Nothing could be gained without violence. Everyone had to be punished. The ones that did the punishing in Heaven were the Holy Ones. The great light in the middle was the wisest of them all. He made the decisions. Altogether, they were God.

Itachi gave no reply. They did not expect one.

The golden gates opened and revealed a female angel.

All eyes were on her. She bowed with all the respect she could muster and walked with great elegance.

"Right on time, I see." The Holy One at the end of the gold thrones had spoken. "It is nice to see some appreciation."

Itachi didn't know what they were trying to imply, but he knew it was directed at him. Since when had he not appreciated them? Since when did it become so obvious?

They were all God-like creatures. They were perfect and flawless. They were arrogant and rude. This angel did not deserve their disgraceful praise, but she took it nonetheless.

How could she be so stupid?

He watched her approach him. She stuck her hand out and smiled.

"I am Haruno Sakura. You must be the leader of this assigned mission, yes?"

He respected her formal words, but did not respect the way she had spoken them. Apparently, she was arrogant too. Her insight on things could be anything less than rewarding.

"Aren't you a little too young to be on a mission like this?"

Sakura winced at the sharp edge in his voice. It was more eye narrowing than this light-emitting room. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sure you heard me quite well. No need to be so offensive." It wasn't hard for Itachi to come up with a quick response. This angel was very easy to anger.

"You insulted me." Her flat tone was different from her pompous one from before.

"No I did not. I was merely stating that you are too inexperienced to go on a scouting mission." Itachi could feel her anger building.

"Why you-"

"**Enough.**"

Apparently, the Divine Being became rather irritated. For once in Itachi's angelic life, he had never seen their God ever become annoyed. He'd give up a trip to the human world just to hear the light's deep voice once more.

The gate opened once again to reveal a male this time. His skin was smooth and pale. His glow was darker and more exquisite than the female's.

"Sai! You've come too? Splendid!" Sakura smiled at the male.

He replied with a nod as he closed the golden gates. All three angels watched the gates slowly melt into the standing structure. All that was left of the gate was a small crease in the wall. No shadow could come in and no light could come out. The room was sealed shut.

"Since all three of you are here, we will be discussing your A-Rank. We've assigned you a scouting mission. It is required that you hide your wings in this mission." All four Holy Ones spoke with dignity and power. If they had been speaking to angels from the Lower Sphere, their voice and their light would have made them quiver until their purity dimmed. However, these angels were from the Higher and Middle Sphere. Quivering was deemed weak and unnecessary.

"You are to go to the borders and find the traitor that has stolen a crystal tourmaline. Bring him back dead or alive." Their magnificence never ceased to amaze Itachi.

"What do you need with a mineral? Is it possible that this… traitor will be at the borderlines?" Sakura was afraid to ask, but if they went on an A-Ranked mission without important details, they were done for. What kind of angel steals from the Holy Chambers? A dangerous one.

"Jewels on Earth are much different from jewels that were created by the Holy Ones themselves, Sakura-san. They hold great power. It's obvious this traitor would head to the borders between Heaven and Hell." Itachi did not add on to the subject. Jewels were purely refined by untainted magic. It was just like adding a small drop of black paint into white paint. Even with that _one_ drop, it becomes tainted. The tourmaline jewel was specifically created to heal and cleanse souls. Something so clear can be corrupted very easily.

"Yes, but why? Angels do not _sin_… That's just preposterous!" Sakura bit her bottom lip.

Itachi would have to disagree. Even now, being in the presence of such holy Beings, was a sin. They were not allowed to see such majestic angels, but this mission was an A-Ranked mission. An _important_ mission. Allowing regular angels -- strong or not -- to see them was a great sin. It was just like revealing a butterfly to the unknown world. It's beauty could not be described in just one word. It's position in life was so fragile, but that had nothing to do with anything. Fragile or not, they hold a great purpose in the world.

"You never know, Sakura-san." This time, Sai had acted upon instinct. Saving Sakura from embarrassment was the least he could do for calling her ugly just a few human days ago. Her wrath was, indeed, frightening. "Perhaps it is an exchange with a demon."

"We are sure you three will not have a problem handling a Jounin from the Middle Sphere." The Holy One on the right had spoken for the three other lights.

Sai and Sakura left shortly after the mission was thoroughly explained. Itachi was the last to leave the Room of Sanctity. He wanted to glare at these magnificent beings, but he could not. His eyes were already hurting from their bright auras.

"I'm surprised you have not mentioned that this was your fault. I warned you there would be tainted souls if you declare the Rebound Treaty."

"We are aware of that." Itachi could practically feel their lights shining brighter.

"Indeed you were aware, but you did not listen. This treaty will be your downfall."

"You were spared an eternity from Hell because of the Rebound Treaty. Do not speak so freely, hypocrite."

The Uchiha bared his angelic wings. They were the color of silver ash. They paled in comparison to the holy Beings before him. Nonetheless, his wings created an ominous shadow on the floor. His silhouette was an eye-catcher in a room full of light.

"It would be an honor for you all to tear off my wings and let me die a miserably death."

The Holy Ones were taken aback. No angel has ever said such an unholy thing to them before. It was true that an angel could not kill himself, but they could have always traveled to the borderlines and pass the tween. They could have always sought a demon to kill them off. That was their way of suicide. To ask such a thing was a great feat for Uchiha Itachi.

"We simply cannot do something so-"

"Irrational? Then send me to Hell."

Again, they lacked words to defend themselves.

"I am willing to give up that much as long as you rescind this treaty. Heaven will be crowded with people of different religion and philosophies. How in the world can we live in paradise if there will be disagreement and war?"

"We cannot obtain peace if there is no bloodshed, Itachi." This time, it was the Divine Being himself that had spoken.

The Uchiha's wings retreated as he sunk his head low.

"It seems like we are no different from humans after all. Heaven has fallen…" His disappointment filled the room with an unknown light. Unlike the bright glow emitting from the holy Beings, the glow that Itachi left only dispersed any brightness and turned the room's atmosphere gloomy.

He turned around shortly and made his way to the dematerializing gates.

"You all are no different from the people of Hell."

- - -

Sasuke made his way around the palace. It had been two years since he supposedly _died_.

A smug look was placed on his forlorn expression. He did what the Uzumaki suggested. He built a reputation for himself. He was in the Higher Class while the blond was still stuck in the Lower.

He never thought it would be so easy. After the Uzumaki introduced him to the General and his subordinate, he suggested they changed the strategy of the way they were fighting, and before he knew it, he was outranking bastards from the Lower and Middle Class.

Naruto did him a favor that day. Even if he couldn't repay him in all his two years he had become a demon, he still had to thank him for no apparent reason. It was because of Naruto that he was in the Higher Class.

He would sometimes pass Naruto here and there, but he could never force himself to greet him or thank him. It wasn't the way he rolled.

He knew it was a bad excuse... So what? He just couldn't do it.

Unlike Naruto's crimson wings, Sasuke's wings were jet-black. They matched his obsidian eyes and cold demeanor. Usually, he would have been happy to have such a lucky color. It struck fear in the eyes of many, did it not?

It was just… _different_. He surpassed the Uzumaki and even grew his wings, but it just wasn't enough. Naruto had a gift he did not. He had the gift to bring the fear out of people willingly. Sasuke wanted people to fear him, but he had to materialize his wings to make a threat. To him, that was a cowardly act. He needed to take out his frustration, but that was impossible. Kakashi was busy with the new Slaves and Sasuke didn't want to get on his bad side.

He didn't know what he was so frustrated about. His anger seemed to best him in everything he did. The only thing he could think of when he was angry was Naruto.

They came to understand each other without knowing it. Whenever he found himself in the same room as Naruto, he would bite his bottom lip until he tasted blood. He wasn't really _angry_ at the blond… No, he just felt inferior to his power. Playing the role of mediocre wasn't his thing. Thus, he hated himself for it.

Naruto was just something else. He was fierce and kind at the same time. Sasuke was sure the Uzumaki heard he had received a promotion. Even so, he said nothing. Most of the time, Naruto acted like Sasuke wasn't even there. He acted like _no one_ was there.

His eyes were blue, his hair was blond, but his wings were red. He wondered why that was so.

All day every day, he would think about Naruto. Was he infatuated with his personality? His skill? Certainly not his Class rank…

Sasuke couldn't exactly seem to put his finger on it. Naruto was a thing of the past. He was only a stepping-stone to reach greatness. However, when he received the Class he so desired, he felt incomplete. It just wasn't _fair_. Naruto walked like he had some decency while Sasuke walked like he ruled the whole underworld. He wanted to be like Naruto… He wanted to belong without having a second thought. Hell was the right place for him; he knew it was. The only thing that made him feel like he stood out, was his status.

He didn't deserve the promotion at all. If anything, Naruto should have been the one to receive it. Did he feel guilty? Naruto acted like he didn't care… If he was feeling guilty, who or what was it for?

Before he knew it, he had appeared in front of a door.

Sasuke blinked a few times, but nonetheless, he reached forward to twist the handle.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Shikamaru moved a few pieces aside and cleared the large map on the table.

"You've been looking for him? _I_ was the one doing your damn dirty work." She slid down the chair and sat on the floor playing with the pieces on the floor.

"Not now, Ai."

Sasuke passed the female, snatching the figures as he made his way to the table.

"Yeah Ai. Not now." He smirked as she glared at him.

Shikamaru leaned on the table with a General piece in his right hand and a Pawn piece in his left. He examined the carved figures with an agitated look. "When are you going to let it go, Sasuke?"

"Not until she dies." He tossed the pieces he took from Ai into a large pile of similar figurines.

"If I had known you'd pass Middle Class, I would have killed you the day after. Christ, help your soul." Ai knew how to mock the Uchiha. In the last two years of his pathetic demon life, he realized she had never failed to piss him off.

"Have you forgotten I'm already dead? Jesus can't do a fucking thing to me." Sasuke scoffed. Ai was lucky enough to be alive. When he found out who killed him, he was beyond furious. How could he forget such an important memory? It was his imminent death for God's sake!

"Are you two idiots going to start up another argument or are we going to get started? I don't have all day." Shikamaru couldn't find the effort to glare. Instead, he hardened his tone to indicate he was serious.

"Whatever…" Ai reached for another figurine on the floor and attempted to throw it at the Uchiha, but he caught it effortlessly and sent her a dark glare.

Unaffected by his obtrusive stare, she walked off to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall.

"Alright then…" Shikamaru placed the General piece on the map. "Sasuke's strategy worked brilliantly. We only lost a couple hundred. With the way things are going, new recruits will make up for the small loss. There's a high possibility that Heaven may start sending in angels from the Middle Sphere." The demon grabbed an angel piece and placed it on the flat surface of the map. "If things go the way you planned it, Sasuke, the Holy Ones will rescind the Rebound Treaty."

"And we'll have more people going to Hell instead of Heaven."

"That's right."

Sasuke thought for a moment. It couldn't be that easy. His strategy looked flawless, but it wasn't actually perfect. "I advise you to add another group in the battlefield. Knowing those God-worshipping pricks, the Holy Ones will bring more than five thousand around the border on foot."

"It depends. We're at a disadvantage with the number of recruits coming in, and we don't have enough herbs to heal a whole army." Shikamaru frowned as he sat the Pawn figurine down on the map with a forlorn expression.

"That's where you're wrong." Sasuke couldn't help but reveal his smirk and bared his teeth. "I'm going to be meeting an angel from the Middle Sphere at the borderlines. He has a pure jewel we can use. I'm sure they work ten times better than medical herbs."

"Any angel can purify a jewel, Uchiha. No offense, but this could be a bluff." Ai narrowed her eyes. "And besides… how do we know he can be trusted?"

"He's a Jounin from the Middle Sphere. An angel with that kind of status has _morals_. Unlike you."

"Go fuck a Slave, you bastard. I'm being serious here. What's he wagering?"

"When we were forced to sign the Rebound Treaty, people who have the will to believe go to Heaven. People who don't, however, go to Hell. Apparently, Heaven is being tainted by unsophisticated angels who lack experience. Sasuke knocked the Pawn down and watched it roll on the flat surface of the table. "Just like us, he's against the Rebound Treaty."

"You better not tell me he purified the jewel himself. His status is above average and all, but I don't think he has enough power to fix up a whole army." Shikamaru picked up the Pawn and set the figurine back on the map before it could fall down the table.

"He only told me little about it. We've hardly had any contact after our second meeting at the fields. But he did mention a Celestial Being was the purifier." Sasuke extended his hand to knock down the Pawn, but Shikamaru stopped him.

"And what are you going to do to the Jounin after you get the jewel? Are you going to tear off his wings?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when Shikamaru tightened his grip on his wrist. "As much as I would like to, I can't. Wasn't there an agreement between Heaven and Hell that concerned our wings? It's illegal."

Ai arched a brow. "Since when did you ever follow the law?"

"Since I found out the Shadows have the authority to strip my position if I break the rules, dumb bitch."

"The name-calling is starting to tick me off, Uchiha."

"Good."

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Ai scowled. "Do you even know _how_ to forgive and forget? Stop being so fucking bitter all the time."

"Oh I'm _sorry_. I don't go around killing humans for fun." Sasuke sneered as he bared his sharp teeth.

"You were the one that wanted to get laid first! I gave you what you wanted and _then_ killed you. If anything, Uchiha, you should be thankful!"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. Shikamaru swiftly walked out the room muttering something about how troublesome they both were before they decided to obliterate each other. He didn't want to be caught in the crossfire between two pissed off demons.

"…We **slept** together? Are you fucking _kidding_ me?"

"Yes we most certainly did. After you spent your money on our dinner." For some apparent reason, Ai was enjoying every moment of their small quarrel.

"I spent my money? On the likes of _you_?" He was beyond furious. Even if he didn't know what money actually was, he still let Ai take advantage of him when he was a human. Something like that could not be left unpunished.

"You have six human seconds to run before I kill you."

Apparently, six seconds was enough for Ai. She was long gone before Sasuke had the chance to chase her. He completely underestimated her speed. How nice.

With a roll of his eyes, he materialized his coal black wings and grinned. It was time to break the Rebound Treaty.

- - -

For once, the Holy Ones were right. Itachi's healing abilities were good, but Sakura's abilities were better. Within seconds, the wound that was inflicted on him had vanished.

He watched the traitorous angel run to the borders of the tween. Sai had already started to follow him while Sakura finished healing the Uchiha's arm.

The angel had black hair and feminine looks. In fact, Itachi had almost mistaken him for a girl.

"You did not have to take the blow for me."

"Like I said before," Itachi could feel the pain lessen as he stood up. "You're too inexperienced."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, but nonetheless, she followed him as they trailed behind a few feet from two angels.

Sai did not like it when others interfered with his battles. Because of that, he had put up a barrier around the angel and himself.

Itachi arched a brow. For a Chunin from the Middle Sphere, he was pretty good. His opponent was a Jounin after all.

The Uchiha admired his will to fight the angel and keep up the barrier at the same time.

However, when he saw Sai fight, he couldn't help but wonder. He didn't fight with passion or nobility like other Middle Spheres. He fought mechanically and silently. Already, he had taken three blows in his chest area and a few scratches here and there, but he did not wince one bit.

What made him want to stop their fight was the expression on the other angel's face. He was also from the Middle Sphere, but he did not fight like Sai at all. He also did not fight with passion and nobility. He fought like he had a reason to fight.

Usually, traitors were disgraceful and cowardly. Itachi assumed it was because he held the position of a Jounin in the Middle Sphere. He could have had the chance to advance to the Higher Sphere, but he did not. Instead, he chose to steal the crystal tourmaline from the Holy Chambers. Why? Did he not know of the consequences?

A traitor does not fight because he has a reason to. When caught, a traitor fought for his life. This angel's movement… His style and grace…

Sai was going to lose.

Itachi could feel the spiritual energy radiating in the air. Sai's barrier was unbreakable from the outside. It was the perfect chance for the other angel to defeat him.

He could not just stand there and do nothing.

"Sakura, your strength is immensely powerful, Is it not?"

The female angel faced the Uchiha. "I wouldn't say that… But I was trained by the best. Why?"

"There's a possibility Sai can't hold on much longer. I'll need you to break the barrier."

"I want to… but I've sparred with Sai before. His barrier isn't that easy to shatter."

Itachi blinked. Surely, she could have realized it by now…

"When he is hit, the freeze point of his barrier comes into effect. You should be able to break it without fail-"

Sakura was already on it.

The Jounin was caught off guard when the barrier had broken into small pieces and disappeared in the air. No matter how strong he was, he could not face three angels all at once. His instincts told him to flee. And so he did what his instincts had suggested.

However, Itachi was quick. He was already in front of him before he could take another step. The raven-haired angel clenched his hand into a fist as silver flame surrounded his arm.

In one swift second, the angel's wings surrounded his angelic form and absorbed the impact of the Uchiha's attack. The force of his attack had pushed him back a few feet, but he was able to stop the pressure with his wings.

"I've never fought an angel that has an affinity with fire before." He allowed his wings to arch as the feathers of his extension dispersed.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Why are you not using your wings?"

The angel opposite of him gave him an odd look. "Because you are not using yours."

Angels were always formal when they fought. It showed they had enough dignity to respect the other, but in this case, both were very aristocratic.

"Know your place, traitor. I'm from the Higher Sphere and you are from the Middle."

"That may be, but unlike you, I fight because I want to break the treaty between Heaven and Hell. You fight because this is a mission you are supposed to complete for the Holy Ones."

Itachi was silent. He did not know there were others in the Kingdom of Heaven that did not agree to the Rebound Treaty-

A spark of electricity aimed for the Uchiha. He was able to avoid the attack, but he had to let go of the black-haired angel.

"Good work, Haku."

Four pairs of eyes fell on the demon in the air. His wings were darker than the midnight sky. His eyes, the color of obsidian, stabbed like a dull knife. The scales that covered his body reflected the shine of each angel. And he looked just like the picture of the boy in Itachi's locket-like necklace.

"…Sasuke-san."

The young Uchiha descended, touching the barren ground and tainting it with his dark presence. "Now give me the jewel and in return, I will make sure Heaven will regret ever creating the Rebound treaty."

Haku hesitated, but extended his arm and channeled a pale blue light into the palm of his hand. The bright glow vanished and revealed a crystal tourmaline. It was basked in a gold light that outshined all four angels put together.

Sasuke reached for it with a clawed hand, but Itachi was faster.

The older Uchiha grabbed the angel known as Haku by the arm and step in front.

"W-what are you doing?" The male angel struggled against his grip.

"Keeping you from making a big mistake." Itachi kept a firm hold on Haku as he stared at the demon in front of him.

"I think I know what I'm doing."

"Do you now? There's always a different option to break the treaty."

The angel stopped struggling and averted his eyes. "But…"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with such trivial matters." Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger. "Give me the jewel. Now."

The younger Uchiha waited for him to make a move, but he did not. The angel's eyes were the same obsidian his eyes held. They were darker than black itself. Sasuke couldn't help but grind his teeth. The angel did not need to find any effort to glare, his eyes automatically did it for him. What was it with the eyes! Everyone seemed to hold that specific trait but him! He hated it.

The air felt dry as Sasuke charged electricity from his body to the palm of his right hand.

Itachi watched the sparks of electricity build in the demon's hand. Apparently, it didn't take him very long to complete the basics of the electric-based attack.

Sasuke's speed was magnificent, but it could not compare to Itachi's. The older Uchiha pulled Haku along with him and took the tourmaline from the angel's hand. Apparently, the demon was faster than he seemed. He was able to quickly turn and pierce Itachi on the side of his chest.

"I want that jewel."

Itachi couldn't help but blink in amusement. His threat wasn't as severe as he thought it would be. In fact, his eyes were dull and did not have a cutting edge to it. Was this the power of a demon?

"May I ask what your rank is?"

Sasuke pressed harder as he smirked. "I'm a Genin from the Higher Class."

"Impressive." Itachi did not wince at all when he grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled it out of his side. "But not good enough."

He felt his chest start to heal from the wound Sasuke had inflicted on him.

Baffled, the younger Uchiha channeled another electric-based attack in his free hand, but Itachi quickly disappeared from Sasuke's view.

He felt himself being pulled from behind and thrown a few feet away from where he once stood. The next thing Sasuke knew, his body had created a crater in the border's earth.

"Did you heal Sai, Sakura?" He turned to face the two angels. Haku was also with them and was being healed from head to toe by Sakura.

"Y-yeah. He should be fine." Sakura wearingly smiled as she helped the male angel up.

Itachi's expression did not waver as he nodded. That was what Sasuke hated most. It seems as though everyone around him could keep their cool but he could not. The angel fought without the help of his wings. That was impossible! Unless… Itachi was from the Higher Sphere and had a higher rank than Sasuke…

_'No!'_

He pushed some rubble off his body and flexed his wings. He knew anger was why he kept on losing, so why couldn't he stop being so angry?

He really didn't know.

"Y'know…" Sasuke arched his bat-like wings and charged electricity in the dry hair. As the ball of dark energy grew, so did the grin on his face. "I've never attempted to kill an angel when I'm pissed off. Acting upon feelings when you fight is a bit overrated, but this'll be an exception."

Itachi bit the inside of his cheek. "I'll be glad to continue our fight some place else, demon. If you channel too much energy into that attack, you could destroy the borderlines between Heaven and Hell. You'll throw off the tween balance."

"You think I care?" Sasuke flashed his sharp fangs and mocked the four angels with his laughter.

The older Uchiha couldn't stop his attack without diverting it. He was strong, but he needed to protect the three angels first. Even if he changed the path of the attack, he could not stop it from destroying the borderlines.

Sasuke released the ball of dark energy with a wide smirk as he awaited for their impending death.

But before it could even touch the surface of the borderlines or the angel with jet-black eyes, a flash of red appeared in front of his attack.

_'No… It can't be.'_

Oh, it was.

All that was left of his attack was the remaining sparks that the dry air had caused and four angels. Four _alive_ angels.

"You're not suppose to be here!" Sasuke growled as he shook in anger. He had long forgotten about the crystal tourmaline. "This is my fight! Get out!"

Uzumaki Naruto stood in between the demon and the angel.

* * *

Does this count as a cliffhanger? D: It was originally 17 and a half pages, (well, almost.) but I find that a bit too long.

-Sips chocolate milk-

Anyone remember watching Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends? My favorite bugger has got to be Cheese.

R&R?

I'll share the chocolate milk! :3


	3. Respect

**Pairings:**  
- ItaNaru  
- One-sided SasuNaru  
- One-sided SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning:** Yaoi pairings will be introduced later. Let's stick with the little things first. I also do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status.

* * *

**-Chapter 3 - Respect-**

"You seem more surprised that I'm here than the rest of these fools." The blond felt a surge of electricity run through him and numb ever part of his demonic body. It took one hell of an effort to absorb such a large amount of energy.

"This isn't your fight, Uzumaki!" Sasuke wanted to charge at him… attack him… kill him… anything! But his eyes… They were able to strike fear into the Uchiha's own.

_'That's impossible…'_

Sasuke wasn't shaking because he was angry. No… He was shaking because he was scared out of his wits.

"Sasuke," There it was. His blue orbs locked onto Sasuke's obsidian. "I'm very disappointed in you." He could see the Uzumaki's pupils very clear. They were so narrow and frightening, he became so entranced by the shape, he almost forgot how to speak. "A Higher like yourself should fight like you have some sense."

"Cheh…" The Uchiha shook his head disbelievingly. "You're a Genin from the Lower Class, you couldn't have possibly blocked my attack…"

"Shikamaru was right." Naruto flexed his crimson wings as he dematerialized them. "You've been corrupted by power."

Itachi watched the Uzumaki's vibrant wings fold and vanish. He was a demon too… If anything, he should have helped the other demon instead of stopping his attack. But Sasuke's words remained in Itachi's mind. The blond couldn't have been a Lower. It was just impossible.

"You need to calm down, Sasuke."

When his crimson wings faded, so did the red scales on his body. Never before had Itachi seen anything so beautiful in his life. It was a shame it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Get out of here, Uzumaki. I'm here for the tourmaline only." Sasuke took a deep breath as his wings arched and cut the dry air. "You're in my way."

Naruto only stood there and waited for Sasuke to make his move.

But he didn't.

And they both knew why.

No matter how high his rank was… No matter how much he improved over the last two years… No matter how great he had become…

He was no match for Naruto.

In fact, if the blond wanted to, he could have killed Sasuke then and there, but he did not.

"Is the tourmaline that important?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke's eyes were hard as stone. "Of course it's fucking important. Heaven has been living life in luxury while we rot in Hell." His arched wings sparked electricity in the air.

"That's our own fault." Naruto approached him like a leopard approaching its prey. Sasuke always allowed anger to control his actions. It was something the Uchiha seemed to make a habit of. And because of that, the Uzumaki began to question the demon's sanity.

"We need the jewel. It could be the turning point in this damn war. We can terminate the treaty!"

"We'll get the tourmaline some other time, Sasuke. Right now, we should go back-"

"No! I'm the Higher, Naruto. Not you! I call the shots!" He was furious. Why did the Uzumaki have to stare at him like that? His eyes were just.. Frightening.

"Have you forgotten I was the one who introduced you to that rank?"

"And I care why?" Sasuke scowled as he charged electricity in the palm of his hand. His speed made up for the time it took to channel the dark energy. In an instant, he was already in front of Naruto.

Apparently, everyone seemed to be faster than him also…

The blond caught his wrists, and with a gust of wind, he felt the sparks in his hand vanish.

What made Sasuke freeze was the situation he was in. A mere Genin from the Lower Class single-handedly stopped his attack without even putting any effort or thought into his actions.

"These angels did nothing to you. Let it go." Naruto did not even blink.

"We need the tourmaline, dipshit." Sasuke arced the remaining electric current in the air and aimed the unstable attack at the blond. But again, the Uzumaki was just too quick. He grasped the Uchiha by the arm and shoulder. Both demons were now a few feet away from the four angels. Naruto didn't even need to look at Sasuke to tell he was angry. The negative energy radiating around him made it completely obvious.

"You're one piss mark away from getting your rank stripped from you. I suggest you keep your mouth shut, Sasuke." This time, Naruto didn't need to glare at the Uchiha. The tone of his voice was enough to make Sasuke freeze. In fear.

The tourmaline's shine brought the sun's rays to shame. Itachi watched its bright flickering lights as it glowed in his hands. What made the crystal unique wasn't just the quality; it was the ability to shine. Not only is the light a course of gold, but when a person looked at it, they could never look away. It didn't blind like the sun. It shined like the sun.

The situation they were in could be considered awkward. No one attacked each other like he thought they would be doing. Instead, the blond had managed to calm the other demon down to an extent.

"Naruto-kun, was it?"

The demon with blond hair and cerulean-colored eyes faced the angel.

The funny thing about the way they looked at each other was the emotion in the Uzumaki's eyes. His hair was the color of the evening sun. Just like the tourmaline, he shined like no other. Being a demon did not matter at all. The way he handled the situation with one of his kind made Itachi respect him. Usually, the Uchiha could not respect someone without disliking another trait they had. Naruto was not like that. There was nothing to hate about him. The only thing that made his personality a mix of emotions, was his eyes. They were full of sorrow. Even if no one else took the time to realize it, Itachi did. Perhaps this was why the blond was able to receive his respect.

Naruto was silent.

And it seems the silence answered for him. Itachi didn't need to say his name to catch his attention. Perhaps silence could make up for a thousand words.

"Thank you."

It was not blunt. Nor did it seem like it was forced out of his throat. The Uchiha's velvet voice felt like silk as it echoed in the air. It was soft and secure, yet it seemed like a choir singing a malleable lullaby. The Uzumaki wished he still had his scales to armor his body. Maybe it could have actually covered the goose bumps on his skin. Naruto was left in a daze as he loosened his grip on Sasuke's shoulder. Yes, their situation was, indeed, awkward.

He wanted to say something. Anything. But his own voice couldn't seem to make an effort to work. He was stunned.

Sasuke looked between the angel and the devil. He couldn't believe his eyes. This was just ridiculous.

"Fuck it. I'm out of here. If you'd like to join me, Uzumaki, you've got a second before I teleport my ass out of this dump."

"This _dump_ is what keeps Heaven and Hell from crushing Earth into small itsy bitsy pieces. And you, my friend, almost destroyed it." Sakura clenched her teeth. She wasn't going to let an all-powerful demon best her at appearance. The enraged demon that had thrown the smart remark to leave was more of an abomination. How dare he come and pick a fight and then _leave_? The nerve of that bastard!

"Sorry, tramp, but I'm not your friend."

It took both Sai and Haku to hold Sakura back from pulverizing his demonic flesh into small bits and pieces. The Uchiha didn't take it personal. He knew, deep down, that he probably deserved a kick in the balls. A jackass will always be a jackass.

And hold the title just to prove it.

With that settled, he didn't think twice about ditching Naruto and leaving. Teleportation was a strange feeling. Cutting a warp into a dry atmosphere was the easy part. The spinning and the landing were the bitches. He wasn't good with control. To his dismay, teleportation was all about it. A Higher could consider the whole thing from kiddie grade, but Sasuke considered it a mighty feat for an angry bastard like himself.

But who cares?

The angels didn't give a damn about Sasuke and Sasuke didn't give a damn about the angels. Or Naruto.

He was gone before anyone could say another word.

The blond would have blinked the whole ordeal off if it weren't for the circumstance he was in. He looked from the two angels trying to calm the female down, to the one in front of him.

"I'm sorry about all this." Naruto didn't need to lie to himself. The remaining energy he absorbed wasn't the cause of his nausea or giddiness.

"Don't be." Itachi nodded to himself as he examined the tourmaline. "Here."

The Uzumaki effortlessly caught the jewel with a clawed hand. Now that Itachi could take a full view of him, he found his form quite enchanting. Subtracting the red scales, his body was a healthy tan. His morphing abilities were very capable of breaking his genuine skin. He found that quite strange.

As if sensing his confused expression, Naruto allowed a small grin to replace his dazed features.

"How else can I hold the jewel? You can't expect it to be in my possession without it being tainted, can you?"

"Have you touched a purified jewel before?" Itachi arched his brow.

"No. Why?"

"Because if this was your first time touching purified tourmaline, you would have been Cleansed." Itachi was not curious. "What have you done in your past life to allow your demonic body to reject it's powers?"

"Don't judge me by my rank, Tenshi-san. Black paint will always be black. Even with a small drop of white, it will not change."

For once, the Uchiha was a little impressed. What a brilliant analogy. Not only did the Uzumaki compare dark to light, but he spoke with such an influential tone, Itachi almost felt like he was being taught about the simplicities of life.

"What is a person like you doing in Hell?"

The Uzumaki blinked slowly. Itachi's words were very straightforward. The way he had said it could be compared to the way a human spoke to a human. It was as if the Uchiha was asking him why he lived in a trashed area instead of falling in Hell.

"I don't know. I guess I've lived as a demon for a very long time, I never really thought about why I fell instead of rise."

Naruto watched the jewel in his hand start to glimmer. The brilliant shine grew smaller as the color of gold flashed to ashy silver. It's color was like the moon. Naruto was fascinated by the way he had tainted the tourmaline. It was more than just lovely; it was simply magnificent.

"Well, what do you think about it now?"

"I'm not sure." Wind surrounded the blond as it slashed the dry air around him. "Perhaps I just didn't have the will to believe."

He was gone before Itachi could respond.

It wasn't just his personality that managed to gain his respect. His way of leaving managed to make another impression on the Uchiha as well. The tourmaline really could make a difference. He just hoped his choice was the right one.  
Of course it was.

Naruto was something else.

He lifted his hand to touch the silver locket, pressed the smooth surface, and opened the metal necklace. He couldn't help but allow a small smile to replace his blank expression. And the picture in the locket was smiling back at him.

_'I've found a reason why angels should find peace with demons.'_

The image of a certain blond demon was all he could think about. The second thing next to that, was his failure in retreating the tourmaline.

B-Ranked missions weren't so bad… Itachi was sure he could handle them. The only thing that would hate him for that thought besides the Holy Ones would be his pride and his ego.

- - -

"How much damage do you think you caused with your whole anger management issue?"

"I don't have any issues, okay? I was just pissed-"

"Yes, Sasuke. You **do** have issues. You have very, very big issues and they will bite you in the ass if you don't fucking control your **issues**!"

Sasuke sat in the middle of the dark room with a blank expression.

"You just said 'issues' three times."

The demon's narrow eyes were intense. He immediately slammed his hands down on the desk that managed to set a fine line between them. "Don't fuck with me. You may be a Higher, but your rank is useless in here. When you're in this room, you're like any other demon that comes in here to be punished."

The arrogant Uchiha would have jumped if it weren't for his tie-up body and uncomfortable sitting posture. "Somehow, I can't seem to find your words the least bit threatening. Aren't we both in a place specifically made for retribution already?"

Now the desk was reduced to a pile of rubble.

"You _really_ want your head stuck in someone's ass, don't you?"

Sasuke could smell the sweat and dog-like scent on him. It could actually have the ability to suffocate him. That, he was scared of.

"I'm the king of jackasses, Kiba. I live to stick my head in someone's ass." His voice was filled with sweet mockery. "I can kick your ass like the puppy you are. Good thing about it is, you can't fight back. And you want to know why? Because you're a damn dirty mongrel-"

Sasuke was just writing his death wish with that.

The demon known as Kiba was already furious. What a hypocrite. He shouldn't be lecturing anyone about anger management issues.

Right in the jaw. That was where he dug his nails in his pale skin. He could feel the numbness eating his entire face.

That was going to leave a mark. Or not.

"Why bother when you know my healing abilities are better than any other demon you've _punished_?" Sasuke could feel his genuine skin layer his cheek and heal the wound.

"That's the beauty of it all." Kiba dug his claws in the nearest wall and brought his hand down slowly as the shrieking sound grew louder. "I can hurt you as much as I want."

Sasuke rolled his obsidian orbs. "When I'm out of here, the first thing I'm aiming for is your dick. Better watch out before I electrify it, mutt."

"You know what, Uchiha? I'm getting Akamaru on your nut ass-"

The door opened to reveal a silver-haired Jounin from the Higher Class.

"Oi, Kiba…"

"Heh, I swore I locked the door." Kiba frowned as he pulled the end of the rope and untied Sasuke.

"Is this really necessary? You don't need to interrogate the boy…"

"I'm just doing my job. And Naruto a favor." He added to his words with a grin. "I never really got the chance to thank that dumbass for watching over Akamaru while I was gone anyway."

"Cheh. A dog is always loyal." Sasuke spat on the crisp ground in the dark room. The only light that seemed to be shining were the flames outside of the room.

Kiba took Sasuke's place on the chair and lazily slid down until he was in a sloth-like position. "Take that crap with you and get out, Kakashi."

Before the young Uchiha could retort, the taller demon pushed him out the door. With a snarl, he channeled his negative energy into a senbon needle that materialized in his hand. In a quick instant, he aimed for the little pup in between Kiba's legs.

Before he could lock on to his target, Kakashi pushed pass the Uchiha and took his arm. The point pierced the crisped ground instead of Kiba's reproductive system.

"Nice shot, genius."

Sasuke would've came back in the room with a handful of demonic energy radiating around him, but Kakashi had a firm hold of him.

"Go to Hell!" He was loud enough to be heard even if the metal door closed.

"Already here, dipshit." He smirked as he knelt down.

The static that remained in the metal point shocked the carnivorous demon.

"Ouch."

- - -

Sakura wasn't very willing to feel the wrath of the Holy Ones. She had no idea why Itachi gave the tourmaline to the blond demon, but she was sure of one thing. The House of Sanctity was going to be her resting place for certain.

Sai and Haku were obviously calm. They looked so feminine yet prideful at the same time. Could that even be possible?

Itachi, however, was a different story. She couldn't see his face, but she assumed he was thinking about what to say before they reached the House of Sanctity.

Apparently, she was so caught up in her thoughts; she forgot they were already in front of the golden gates.

Haku was first to enter with Sai. The chain that bound his arms was undone as Sai gently pushed the angel towards the Holy Ones.

"Was the mission a failure?" Sakura feared the tone of their voice. They were so sure of themselves; it could barely even be considered a question.

"We brought the angel back, but we did not retrieve the tourmaline." Itachi answered as he watched the Holy Ones with coal-black eyes.

"So it seems."

Haku's pure wings were forced out of his genuine skin as a steel grip had locked itself upon his wings and brought his figure down. He refused to make a sound that signaled displeasure. With a dark look, he had no choice but to bow in shame.

"You are a disappointment to our kind, Middle. For now, prison will do you some good. You are lucky there is no need for justification or purgatory." They stared at him with narrow eyes, but their lights were so bright, not even Haku or the three other angels could tell that they were glaring.

The angel that bowed did not say a word. The metal contraption that bound his wings made him unable to stand or utter a small whimper. He wanted the war between Heaven and Hell to end, but he walked the wrong path. He did not deserve punishment. Heaven was not a place for retribution. However, justification brought a new meaning to punishment. It was a holy facility made to persuade angels that brought shame to their kind. To sacred beings like themselves, it was worse than penalty.

Itachi frowned as he stepped forward. "If anything, I should be the one sent to prison. He did nothing wrong. I was the leader of this mission and failed to bring the tourmaline back."

"But it was not you who broke into the Holy Chambers and stole the tourmaline. Stay out of this, Itachi." Using his name for emphasis didn't work on the Uchiha.

This conversation was not about to be left undone. "That may be, but the angel you are about to send to prison only thought about what was best for Heaven. He put a place he loved before himself. You confine him for that?"

"It is, indeed, an admirable feat." The four Holy Ones on their golden thrones had agreed. "But he cannot go unpunished. He had no right to be stealing the tourmaline. Losing it to the demons only make the situation worse."

"I disagree. Even if he reasoned with you arrogant Beings, the four of you would never comply with his wishes. The demons deserve their fair-share of power."

"Are you vouching for those monstrosities, Itachi? It is disgraceful that you speak to us in that way, but it is even more disgraceful for you, a Higher, to take their side." The Holy Ones shined even brighter. Perhaps it was their sign of displeasure.

"I am merely stating that the way you've turned Heaven into a corrupted paradise affects every individual. Some angels do not even belong here."

"You mean like you?""

Oh, that was low. It took Itachi a moment to answer, but when he did, the Holy Ones had dimmed their shine.

"Yes. I do not belong here also."

"We have made our decision, Itachi. The angel will be sent to prison." The Uchiha was about to retort, but the Holy One next to the Divine Being had spoken before him. "He will stay there for one human year instead of eternity."

"One year? That's far too short." There seemed to be a disagreement between the First and the Third Holy Ones.

"Haku's kindness cannot be taken for granted. Surely, an angel is to be let out if they behave. Such an innocent being should be sentenced for one year."

Itachi decided that he now liked the Second Holy One.

He watched the restraints that bound the angel's wings shatter and fade away in the air. However, a new bound had replaced the old one. It was made to make sure he would never stretch his wings in prison. Taking away an angel's flight could be considered taking away his freedom.

The situation was much worse in the eyes of the angels that take part in the war.

- - -

Naruto watched Ai look at herself for the millionth time. The mirror was going to break soon if she continued to muse about how lovely she was. Even if it did break, Ai would become giddy with excitement. There would be thousands of cracked pieces with her reflection upon them. It would give her even more of a reason to feel vain.

"Don't I look gorgeous?" She stared at Naruto with dreamy eyes as she waited for his answer.

"No."

"Humph." She turned her head the other way as she brushed the red dress that complimented her body. "You're just jealous."

"And you're just retarded."

"Prick."

"Whore."

"Lowlife shit-eating bastard."

"Wonderful description of Sasuke, Ai." The Uzumaki tapped the ground as he leaned on the wall in a sitting position.

She rolled her eyes as she smoothed out the ends of her dress. "If you ask me, that boy is just too inexperienced to be a Higher." She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well no one asked you, bitch. So fuck off." Her brown eyes were focused on her flaming red hair. She did not need to turn around to know Sasuke was behind her.

Naruto continued to tap the ground with his fingers as he closed his eyes and hummed a soft melody. That is, until Sasuke grasped his neck and pulled him up from the ground.

"Explain. Now."

"There's nothing for him to explain, Uchiha. He was just doing what Genin in the Lower Class do." Ai folded her hands in front of her chest as she gave Sasuke a bitter look. Her reflection in the mirror glared at Sasuke.

"Since when do Lowers like him start telling demons off?"

"Since you started becoming an even bigger asshole." Ai touched her back as she measured the angle of the fine silk to make sure it would not be ruined even if she arched her wings.

"Yeah, Ai. Some people never change. That slutty personality of yours gets worse and worse everyday."

"Don't hate."

"I don't plan to."

"Then shut the fuck up."

"S-Sasuke… You're choking me…" Obsidian orbs scorned the Uzumaki's expression. Either Naruto was just fucking around or he really meant it. Obviously, it wasn't the latter. He managed to stop his attack just by absorbing the energy, he stopped another one of his quick attacks without any help, and it just so happens he manages to scare the shit out of him sometimes.

Yeah, he was fucking around.

Nonetheless, the Uchiha loosened his grip on the blond's neck and scowled. "Why couldn't you just take the jewel?"

"…I did."

"You what?"

"He means," Ai arched her orange wings as she sighed. It felt good to be free. "The Shadows are already looking into the whole issue. It had to be immensely tainted by a demon with powers that can match up to a Holy One."

Naruto avoided Sasuke's stare as he made his way out of Ai's room. "Have fun being a prostitute."

"Thanks, blondie." She watched him leave as she clicked her nails.

"Ai."

She regretted it, but she turned around to face Sasuke. "What?"

"If he knew I was going to take the jewel anyway, why did he take it and receive all the credit instead? That's not something he would do." Sasuke tried to word his question very carefully. The last thing he needed was Ai's assumption of his jealousy.

"You're strong and all Uchiha, but you're far too young to be going around tainting heavenly objects. Naruto has lived for a very long time; longer than our ages, including our human years, put together. Tainting something that was purified by the Holy Ones is dangerous for someone like you and I." It was as if she was staring through him when she spoke. "Plus, the elders wanted to promote him to Middle Class like before, but he refused. Naruto is anything but selfish."

"What do you mean by 'before'?" Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he waited for her to answer. For some reason, he found it completely obvious that the Uzumaki refused.

"Naruto was asked the same question a few decades ago. He's way more experienced in the battlefield and controlling his power than you'll ever be." She brushed her hair back as she leaned against the wall. "No offense."

"None taken." He then licked his chapped lips. "But why only Middle Class? He should be promoted to a Higher."

"I'm not a walking history book, Uchiha. Trust me, I once asked him that very same question, but his response would always be the same."

"What response would that be?"

She thought about it for a moment as she tried to remember his words.

"Somewhere along the lines of: _'It's just not enough.'_"

"And being a Lower is?" Sasuke frowned at the thought of being looked down upon.

"I guess the boy likes being underestimated. Not everybody likes him. I mean, they acknowledge him and all, but not as a friend. It's either fear or because Naruto just has that special light inside him."

He knew what she was talking about. It was a light that shined through him and around the people he spoke to. A demon's pride is his life, but pride wasn't enough for Naruto. It was respect. Through everyone else's eyes, he was just there. They may have acknowledged his presence, but they did not respect it.

"Do you like him?" His question was blunt, but it had enough meaning to point something out.

"I don't know. He must feel pretty lonely living with those words in his head though. People just don't care about him. That's why the elders decided they would let him advance to the Middle Class only. He just doesn't have the wits to become a true demon at heart."

"But do you like him?" He watched her expression change.

"Like I said," She walked out of the room. "I don't know."

Sasuke stood there as he contemplated the fact that he just wasn't good enough. He surpassed Naruto by rank, but he did not surpass him by skill.

He inhaled the scent of burning ash in the air and exhaled accordingly. If Naruto wanted to be respected, so be it. He would give him his respect for now. It was the least he could do for the blond.

But a jackass will always be a jackass.

Even if reality was just smacked in his face.

* * *

I would have posted this chapter up yesterday, but my science essay was a bitch. And so were the books that I had to read over the summer. But because I've finished my summer work early, (pft, by 5 days) there's a good chance I'll update two more times before school starts.

And you want to know what else?

I had a dream about roaches ruling the world last night. It had the most disturbing images I've ever dreamt of in my whole entire life. I seriously hope it's not one of those premonition moments... That's just a complete turn off for the world...

R&R?

It'd ease the fear I have of roaches :3


	4. Today

**Pairings:**  
- ItaNaru  
- One-sided SasuNaru  
- One-sided SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning:** Yaoi pairings will be introduced later. Let's stick with the little things first. I also do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status.

* * *

**-Chapter 4 - Today-**

The Kingdom of Hell was, indeed, a beautiful place. It did not match up to the Room of Sanctity, but it was still lovely in its own particular way. The way the cold marble floor would feel under his feet made him sigh. It was smooth and clean. The ground would glow like the moon and shine like the stars. The walls were the color of fresh charcoal. They complimented the marble floor and the statues before him. When his feet touched the black carpet that was laid in front of the large doors, he released the breath he had been holding.

The doors were red and seemed to stand out in the dark room. Its frame was a wonderful silver and captivated his cerulean orbs.

And this was only a room to advance to another room.

The difference between the palace and Hell itself was large. Unlike the smooth floors in the palace, Hell had uneven grounds and unsteady surfaces.

He knocked on the door twice and waited for the traditional welcome and greet.

He received the welcome, but not the greeting he was expecting.

Konohamaru waited for him to enter before he closed the red doors. With a frown, he watched the blond sit down in one of the gray chairs. With a sigh, the honorable grandson sat beside him.

"Guess what?" He leaned back and slid down slightly.

"What?"

"I'm going through the process." He answered proudly.

Naruto smirked at the excitement in his voice, but for some reason, his enthusiasm seemed forced out of his throat. "Can you materialize your wings?"

"A little bit. It hurts when it breaks my genuine skin, but I'm starting to get the hang of it." He pointed to his back with a small grin.

"You sound miserable. Did you materialize them too quickly? It's a strange transformation isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Konohamaru blushed as he scratched his head. "I learned that the hard way."

Naruto watched him swing his legs back and forth and touch the carpet floor with his toes. They rarely got along with each other, but because of that, it made this silence unique. The Uzumaki smiled at the thought. It was true that Konohamaru irritated him to no end, but that made tranquility a virtue.

"My apologies. I didn't expect the meeting to go on for so long."

Two heads turned to the Fire Shadow.

"It's alright." Naruto immediately stood up and made his way to the front desk.

"Konohamaru," The young demon looked at him with a frown. He knew what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"It's best you leave."

Figures.

With a bow, he waved and said his goodbyes.

"That boy is nothing but trouble. And for some reason, his body seems to be refusing the conversion process. I remember when your body had the same problem. Only a bit worse." The Fire Shadow crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled at the thought.

"Well, I turned out fine, didn't I?" Naruto blinked under the intense stare.

"You were such a troublemaker back in the day." He wanted to laugh, but he knew the blond wouldn't find it the least bit funny. "And you always seemed to be the one that stood out the most."

"That was decades ago. When you're immortal, time is your friend." Naruto chuckled lightly. "Just seeing Konohamaru grow is a big change for me."

"I'd have to agree. When children die, their destination would always be Heaven. However, Konohamaru was born in Hell. Just by being aware of a child walking in Hell is a surprise for many demons." His expression was unreadable.

"Why?" Even if the Uzumaki lived longer than most demons, he did not know everything.

"Because they are just children, Naruto. No matter how mature they assume they are, their minds are still undeveloped. And because they are children, they cannot make decisions on their own. Konohamaru grows just like the children that are sent to Heaven. Soon, he will mature and become a true demon."

"He'll surpass me someday." Naruto leaned against the desk and smiled. "I'm sure of it."

"What makes you say that?" Sarutobi's gaze hardened. Naruto was not one to doubt his own power…

"Konohamaru has people to support him. He also has a family." When Naruto said this, he found his statement a bit strange. Was it possible for a whole family to die and be sent to Hell?

"You also have a family, Naruto." The Fire Shadow was no longer reminiscing or smiling. "Speaking of which… Are you going to postpone your visit again?"

The blond bit the inside of his cheek. "You're wasting your time and you know it. If you called me in here just to ask that, then it's best for you not to call me in here at all."

"This is your last chance, Naruto. We can't always keep the gateway open for you."

"I'll…" Naruto clenched his hands. "I'll think about it."

Apparently he was content with his answer.

"You have a day."

- - -

Itachi watched the girl with pink hair chatter away for no apparent reason. Her mouth just kept on **moving**. Did it ever take a break?

"-because Sai has a habit of learning about humans. I don't know why, but he finds it fascinating-"

Itachi leaned against a statue made of stone. In the Uchiha's eyes, it was a carving of a Cherubim praying to the Heavens. It was ironic how the statue itself was already in Heaven.

"-gave me a nickname. He called me _ugly_! For the love of all that is good, can you believe it? Ugly! Of all things, he-"

Heaven was not anything like the Garden of Eden. To Itachi, it was a place people went to understand and become pure. Ranks or status did not matter. It shouldn't matter.

No matter what the circumstances humans were in, they prayed everyday. Whether they prayed for someone else or just to win the lottery, they still wanted to express their desires. A person did not need to put their hands together to show that they were praying. Just wishing something would happen was close enough. And sometimes, people prayed because, in their hearts, they knew it was the right thing to do when catastrophic events occur.

"-unholy! Because the-"

When Itachi came to Heaven, he did not just die and be lifted up to the sky just to go to some paradise that people rarely believed in. When he died, an angel was sent to take him to his destination, but before all that, there was darkness.

This darkness was different from other places that did not show light. It was a darkness that surrounded him like the sun brings light to the world. He did not feel cold, but he did not feel warm either. It was as if he was floating in a black abyss but had no conscious to be aware of it.

Every person that dies has their own way of expressing their death. For Itachi, black was all he saw. Unlike Sakura who woke up to bright lights, he woke up to a place that held nothing important.

Heaven is a kingdom of perfection. No matter what others said, perfection was the key to greatness. And just by having the will to believe, a person could rise up to that greatness and _be_ greatness. What he saw in that darkness was his life prior to his death. The sins and the good deeds were all destined to be done by his hand. God did not allow him to do these things because humans were supposed to have flaws. No… He chose to do the wrongs and the rights himself.

"-horrid! I had to-"

Before the car accident and the death of his mother and father, he was left alone to care for Sasuke. Itachi was old enough to be an adult, but too young to take care of an obnoxious teenager. Of course, being reborn had cleansed his soul and made him forget his past. He knew the Divine One decided to allow a human to go through the process of redemption. Because of that, Itachi floated in the darkness and replayed the images of his childhood to the day he died. He might have not been aware of it first, but when his mind came to an understanding and why it was his time to die, an angel stood before him.

Earth was just a place to live. There is a limit to how much you are able to enjoy your life. Aging was one of the flaws humans had to go through just to live. But death was only the beginning to something new. Something limitless.

Being a human meant sinning and asking for forgiveness. Sometimes, people did not bother with asking God for forgiveness. Friends and family members… everyone around a person can reflect on his or her life. When one sees the other, they believe they are there to play an important part in their life. Forgiveness was something the human spirit knew how to do. It is the mind that decides if it is willing to forgive or ask for forgiveness.

"-Lord knows I can't stand-"

"Sakura."

She froze in the middle of her sentence and turned around to face the raven-haired angel. "Yes?"

"I am trying to contemplate human life. Shut your mouth before I do it for you," he said, "The result will not be to your liking."

The female angel frowned as she gathered all the hate she could muster and glared at the Uchiha. "You are so infuriating!"

"That is good to know." He closed his eyes at an attempt to block Sakura's gibberish.

When a human no longer has anything to regret, he will rise and go to Heaven. Replaying the life a person lived was only a steppingstone to greatness. To perfection.

Itachi was here in a paradise that expanded to the ends of nowhere. It was an endless utopia of light and happiness.

But he knew he did not deserve to be here.

Angels and demons were engaging in war this very minute. He had no experience in the battlefield, but he felt horrible just thinking about the bloodshed.

Where did angels and demons go when they die?

He did not know.

Just the thought of death had made him turn his back on the subject completely.

The shadows of Sakura's angelic body moved furiously in the heavenly air. She was attempting to throw her hands up and scream, but Itachi had not even realized it until now.

She did a horrible job at trying to be irritated.

And that was saying a lot.

Normally, someone like her did not even need to try just to become angry. The world was already angry at people like her. It was only natural she would be angry at the world.

But they were nowhere in the world.

They were in Heaven.

So he was sitting here, wondering what the fuck she was doing.

He admired her way of flailing her arms and yelling at him. At least she didn't look retarded like she should have.

After all, Heaven was a place of perfection. Apparently, perfection rubbed on each angel like the slippery soap it was.

"Sakura."

She finished her last sentence revolving around the male reproductive system and took a deep breath.

"WHAT?"

"Shut up."

- - -

He stared at the man.

The man stared back at him.

"What's ice cream?"

"They say it's frozen cream. Children love it! There are so many exotic flavors and different cream that are iced!"

"You seem pretty excited just talking about this… ice cream." He blinked very slowly.

"Would you like to come with me? I haven't taken you out for a stroll in a century or two."

"To Earth? I can't… And you know I'm not allowed anyway, Iruka-sensei."

The man frowned.

"I'm only going on an errand. Don't worry, Naruto. I planned to take you with me whenever I had time to. I asked the elders and they approved. I'm sure three human hours is enough to eat ice cream and finish that errand." He nodded his head for emphasis.

"Alright… But three hours. I don't like the human world."

Iruka's smile replaced his frown.

He acted just like a child discovering new things. Naruto had to admit, he would behave the same way, but war and new recruits got the best of him. Earth was a place for humans. Angels and demons do not belong in a place for mortals.

But demons of temptation and guardian angels were an exception.

Iruka was from the Middle Class and a professional tempter. Naruto lost count of how many people the man managed to turn evil. And kill.

Just like a guardian's job to balance all good in the world, it was a tempter's job to balance the evil.

They made their way to a fairly large room. Like the floors in the palace, this room had a light hue and glowed. The marble was just as smooth.

But something as trivial as marble floors did not arouse his amusement.

The vortex in front of him managed to do the trick.

"Have you ever visited Earth before, Naruto?" Iruka asked, "I mean, prior to all that happened in your life as a human."

"No." It was a blunt answer. He couldn't find his excitement building at all. The Uzumaki just stared at the portal.

"Well then," he began, "I know you'll definitely love this contraption I have in my apartment on Earth. Humans call it an 'iPod'."

"What's an apartment?" He found himself blinking rapidly.

"And what the fuck's an iPod?"

- - -

Sasuke played with the Pawns in his hands and growled. He was bored as hell. The room where he usually met up with his partner so they could strategize the plans for the war was a good place to sit and relax, but boredom could kill.

"I find this very interesting."

The Uchiha turned around to face Shikamaru. "What?"

"This." He pointed to the multi-colored device in his hands and continued to solve it.

"That's your definition of interesting?" Sasuke tossed the Pawns aside. "It's a cube."

"A Rubik's cube." Shikamaru corrected.

"Your point?"

"I never knew Earth had amazing objects that could test the mind." He spun the cube counterclockwise.

"You say that as if I care."

"Finished." He examined each side of the cube to make sure all the colors were in their rightful places.

"How long did it take you?"

"Just now."

"You lie."

"I just brought it out, Sasuke. Stop hating." Shikamaru tap the ends of the Rubik's cube. "Want to try?"

"Beats being bored." The Uchiha shrugged as he took the small cube and casually scrambled the color schemes of the Rubik's. "Where'd you get this thing from anyway?"

"Stole it from Iruka-sensei."

"I always knew you had a fetish for colorful objects."

"Not as much as you have an obsession with sex. Would you like me to include power as well?"

Sasuke threw the cube at Shikamaru.

- - -

"What's that down there?"

"A car."

"What's this in front of me?"

"This is a window."

He tapped the glass lightly.

"So, this is an apartment?"

"Correct."

"It's a room."

"Called an apartment."

Naruto sat down on the soft couch. "My head hurts."

His former teacher smiled as he stood up and disappeared into another room. It didn't take him very long to come back with a small rectangular object. "It's beautiful isn't it? It has the ability to hold songs in here!"

"By songs, you mean people who sing with their voice, right?" Naruto took the strange contraption and examined it. "Looks like a miniature door."

Iruka smiled. "It is anything _but_ a miniature door."

"I don't even want to know." The Uzumaki handed him back his precious music player.

"You don't want to listen to it?" Iruka asked the blond as he took the small object.

"What's there to listen too?"

"Ahh, well I have many songs that are imported from discs I bought." He smiled broadly. It was great to have different kinds of songs by different kinds of artists all in one mechanism.

"Lovely, I'm sure. But I bet your taste in music is different from mine." He wasn't going to think about asking what discs were. "So... This cream ice you've mentioned before…"

"Ice cream."

"That's what I meant."

Iruka was like a father trying to get his teenage son up and running. Of course, Naruto wasn't as enthusiastic about Earth as he was. His former teacher knew that. But he wanted Naruto to see the wonderful things that the human mind had invented throughout the years. After all, the blond was human once. It didn't hurt for him to act like a human again.

"Come, I know the perfect place."

And out the door they went.

It felt strange walking on cement ground, but if the humans could do it without making a big deal about it, so could Naruto.

They were dressed so strangely.

Not that he was one to talk.

A regular T-shirt and jeans did the trick. It wasn't hard to fit in. At least humans walked appropriately. Or at least, a good majority of them did.

"How can you stand the twitching in this human skin? My wings hurt like hell." Naruto felt like a person continuously stabbed his back each time he took a step.

"The pain will numb away. Perhaps your wings are just bigger than mine. I didn't know your size so I assumed your genuine skin would fit my size." Iruka chuckled softly. "Don't talk about it too much. Humans have ears too."

Naruto grunted. "Sure, sure."

Iruka told Naruto to wait at the bench before he could utter another word.

The Uzumaki was grateful that his former teacher was being nice to someone like him, but he couldn't help but think differently about things.

He was a great father figure, but the question that lurked in his mind all day stabbed him in the chest. It hurt more than his twitching wings inside his human skin.

He knew he was selfish to ask for more time to think about it, but he really didn't know. Could he face _him_? He was someone who was praised in the underworld. He sacrificed so much just for him.

Sacrifice was important in a person's life. Whether a person sacrificed his or her time or his or her life. It was still a sacrifice. And just like taking away one's time or valuables, it's also a part of life's precious circle.

Naruto knew it wasn't something to feel bad about. When a person sacrifices his life, the Uzumaki should be aspired by it. But right now, he wasn't feeling anything worthy of being praised. He had no goal. He was just another demon in Hell who was more than he seemed to give himself credit for.

He was scared to face his father.

All those decades… and for what? Nothing.

What would the man think if he saw Naruto right now? Would he be disappointed? Perhaps.

The door to the Shinigami Realm was at it's limit. Soon, it would close until another decade passes.

The Fire Shadow had kept it open for four years already, but Naruto could never find himself to visit his own father. Apparently, everyone was fed up with the blond. They were all at their limit just like the opened door seemed to be.

What he said back then was true. Time was an immortal's friend, but also an enemy a demon should never have.

That was probably why Naruto was afraid.

Sacrifice was something that held a high importance in life. Namikaze Minato sacrificed everything for Naruto. Back in the Immunity War, the nine spirits of sacred animals ravished Heaven and Hell, but it was Minato who stood up and sealed away the spirits. It was Minato who thought it was the right thing to do. For Heaven and for Hell.

And for his son.

Minato's sins were great. It wasn't long before Naruto met his father in Hell. He wondered why such a great man like his father deserved to be in a place for retribution. For some reason, he knew it was best if he didn't know. If he knew nothing of his past as a human, he would know nothing of his past with his father. The similarities between them both were great. It was more than intuition, it was instinct. Somehow, they both knew they were father and son.

But he saw it with his own eyes. How he died and how much he sacrificed.

"I hope you like vanilla," Iruka smiled sheepishly. "With sprinkles."

Naruto looked at the object in his hand. His other hand occupied another 'ice cream'.

"Welcome back… Um, am I supposed to eat this?"

"Of course. On a hot day like this, ice cream can cure any exhaustion of any heat!"

Iruka's enthusiasm managed make Naruto smile too. It was a smile, but it wasn't a happy smile.

"What's wrong, kid?" He handed him his ice cream and sat down on the bench with him.

"For one, I think it's hotter down in Hell." Iruka laughed in embarrassment. Of course it was hot down there… Silly, silly, demon of temptation. "And…"

Iruka watched Naruto from the corner of his eye as he licked the cold substance and swallowed. "And what?"

"Can ice cream cure loneliness?" Naruto examined the white cream that was supposedly 'iced'. "Can it cure sadness? Can it forgive?"

Iruka made a sound in his throat that was similar to a grunt but much softer. "It depends how you look at the ice cream."

At that, Naruto looked up.

"What?"

"Well," he began, "ice cream is a treat. No matter how old you are, you can ever get tired of ice cream. It's something that can bring a smile to anyone's face. Of course it can cure loneliness and sadness. And of course it can forgive."

"How do you know?" Naruto murmured skeptically.

"We both may not have our memories of our past, but I know, just by eating this ice cream right now, it's made me happy. And happiness can cure sadness."

"Happy? Because of a human food?"

Iruka laughed. "Because of this 'human food', I got to spend some time with you. Even if we don't know it, the littlest things can bring family and friends together."

Naruto bit his lip. "But it can't possibly cure loneliness. And a simple thing like this can't forgive a person. It can't talk."

His former teacher shook his head from side to side. "No, it can't," he agreed, "but it can talk for a person. Just because it can't speak for itself, doesn't mean a person can use it to speak for them. By taking someone out for ice cream, there is always a story behind the reason why. Sometimes, a person may want to ask for forgiveness. Ice cream can fix that up."

"What if the person doesn't forgive the one who treats him to ice cream?"

"A person cannot be mad forever Naruto. I'm sitting next to you aren't I? And I remember being mad at you once or twice. But just by eating ice cream together with you, I don't feel lonely at all." Iruka was almost finished with his share, but Naruto hadn't even begun to touch his yet.

"You say it like you've eaten ice cream before."

"Well…" He could see the ice cream in Naruto's hand begin to melt. "This is my first time eating something as exotic as this. I hope you're not mad I took you on a short trip to Earth."

Naruto realized his selfishness and immediately apologized. What was he doing? Loneliness? Sadness? The act of forgiving? These were feelings of the past. And the past is always yesterday's result. Perhaps he should start anew and talk like he was talking today instead of yesterday.

He was so foolish! How long had it been since he started to think clearly? This was why he hesitated when he tried to make something of himself. It wasn't because he was a Lower or the fact that he just didn't want to advance another rank… It was because he wasn't sure of what would lie ahead if he took that small step. He was scared of tomorrow.

But he wasn't living in tomorrow. He was living in today. And although he was a demon in hell. An immortal demon to be exact, he still lived.

Naruto now understood.

He lowered his head and licked the ice cream. Some of the sprinkles fell, but it didn't matter. The cream of ice tasted great. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

"No Naruto," His father figure smiled and continued to eat his own ice cream. "I should be the one thanking you."

Tranquility was, indeed, a virtue. The setting sun made the colors in the sky turn orange and pink. The colors were more beautiful than the rainbow sprinkles on Naruto's vanilla ice cream.

- - -

The errand was not to be left undone. So with a wave of his hand, Iruka watched the Uzumaki leave the human world.

When Naruto came back he immediately took off his human skin and sighed. Man did it feel good to spread his wings.

But that wasn't what he wanted to do at the moment.

He left the room with the strange vortex and made his way down the hall in the palace.

Again, he met with the marble floors and marble statues. The dark wallpaper was nothing more than a mere design to compliment the smoothness of the hard stone.

But it was only a room to advance to another room.

However, Naruto didn't stop to contemplate the loveliness. He felt his hands grasp the handle of the red doors.

His heart was beating fast.

Naruto did not bow respectfully or say his greetings. The Fire Shadow sat in the front desk and did whatever Shadows were supposed to do, but the Uzumaki paid no mind to it.

He stood in front of him with a confident smirk.

"Ahh, Naruto." Sarutobi folded his hands in front of his face. "What brings you here?"

Why would he ask a question he already knew the answer to? Simple. Because he wanted Naruto to say it out loud. The words that the old demon knew the blond would say someday.

Would say _today_.

"I think it's time I visit my father."

* * *

I was in a rush to finish this chapter so I could watch Code Geass. I heard its pwnsome... So by the time you finish this chapter, I'll most likely be done and screaming to the heavens.

All hail Lulu.

R&R?

I wrote that huge section for you darling readers, doesn't that deserve something? :3

How about I hug you again?

Or perhaps you want a strawberry smoothie?

No? :(

-Poke-


	5. Forgiveness

**Pairings:**  
- ItaNaru  
- One-sided SasuNaru  
- One-sided SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning:** I do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status. _Beware of OOC Neji, sweethearts._

* * *

**-Chapter 5 - Forgiveness-**

"Is this some sort of ritualistic thing I have to go through?" Naruto sat in a room with a minimum source of light. The only thing that shined within the depths of the dark room, were the small candles on the floor. The cold, marble-smooth floor.

"There is no need for a ritual to go to the Shinigami Realm, Naruto." The Uzumaki almost forgot the Fire Shadow was even there.

"Then, why do I have to do this?" He asked as he stared at the only source of light on the floor.

"Going through the gate requires a strong sense of spiritual energy. Without balance, there will be nothing to see."

Unfortunately, Naruto did not understand his explanation at all.

"…The dimension you are to go through is already opened, but keeping it open also requires spiritual energy. I am too old to hold the gate open as it is, and concentration is the key to this exercise."

"Why?"

"This is a different Hell, Naruto. We cannot just interfere for any reason." Apparently, none of this made sense. The Uzumaki was still confused.

"But there is only one Hell."

"That's true." The Fire Shadow would have nodded his head to prove that he agreed with the blond, but they could barely see each other in the darkness. "But this is a whole new concept you've yet to grasp. The Hell you walk in is a place for retribution. The Hell you have not seen, however, is a different story. It is a place for divine punishment."

"In other words," Naruto couldn't help but avert his gaze from the bright flame that brought a small spec of light to the room. "Purgatory, right?"

"_Purgatory_ is only a word. It only describes what has yet to come and what has already been seen. But yes, you are correct. It is a form of purgatory."

"So… Exactly how do I go through the gate?" He waited for Sarutobi to speak.

"It's not about going through the gate," he said, "it's about letting it go through you."

The concept was confusing and stupid.

But Naruto liked the matter confusing and stupid anyway.

And so, with a deep breath, he closed his cerulean orbs and let a completely new darkness consume him.

This new sensation could scare a normal demon, but Naruto was nowhere close to being normal. The dark devoured him like a carnivorous animal. It ate away his body and left him to think about where he would go and how he would just leave an important part of him behind.

But it was not his body the strange darkness was devouring. It was his soul. His awareness.

His life.

Even so, the Uzumaki declared that it was only an illusion. And just like any illusion, it will only disappear and reveal the truth of what was behind the deceptive minds of each individual.

Naruto didn't know how candles and a dark room could allow him to concentrate. He didn't even know how to let spiritual energy flow within him. But just like a human who was mislead, he did what any human would have done. However, it was just a tad bit different between demons and humans.

They prayed while he literally begged for this all to work. It was that important to him.

What did the Fire Shadow mean? Gates couldn't simply go through a person…

The candles that surrounded him lit up the dark room just like it would light up a person's way. For some reason, Naruto couldn't help but feel there was something more significant about these small candles.

A small gust of wind circled the floor and fed the flames. This was a crucial point to the unnamed exercise.

There is a darkness beyond the darkness someone automatically feels when they close their eyes. He needed to feel that darkness. There would always be something that signifies there is light. Naruto wanted to be reeled in by the strange energy that managed to wrap itself around him.

The small light he could see through his thin eyelids were gone. The candlelight no longer existed in the world he was hoping to see. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal nothing. Apparently, that was the only word to describe his situation. Nothing.

Darkness is a well of uncertainty. Naruto had to admit, he was scared out of his mind right now. This couldn't be the Shinigami Realm. He pictured molten lava and small kiddy devils poking their little apparatuses and yelling at humans buried in despair. All he saw was nothing. He tried to blink away the sensation of being blind, but it didn't seem to be working any time soon.

"And what brings you here?"

Naruto wondered why he ever feared the darkness in the first place. The words that were obviously directed towards him only made him want to run away. That was how much he was scared of the masculine voice and the blank vision he couldn't seem to get rid of. Sadly, all feeling of awareness left him.

"Um," He didn't want to anger the person that was probably in front of him. What if he had a pitchfork? Oh the pain… "I can't see you…"

He did not receive an answer. Perhaps it was rhetorical? Naruto highly doubt that.

"Where am I exactly?"

To live life, a person must make choices to move forward. In this dark abyss of irony and deception, the blond had to make a choice that could determine the actual impression he was trying to make, or send him to another level of Hell trying. Fear had to be forgotten. He was here to meet his father, and talking to a voice that was just probably inside his head was not on his agenda for the day.

"Where exactly do you think you are?"

You would think said voice could've _tried_ to be a bit less subtle?

"My mind can only handle so much." The Uzumaki couldn't smell, taste (not that he would want to taste darkness), see, or touch. If an echoing voice in a person's head could be considered hearing, then at least he had one sense of feeling instead of none.

"To see beyond this point, let yourself picture it."

Picture what…? So, the devils and their pitchforks were real?

Naruto felt like he was floating in a river of nothing and only stepping to the brinks of his insanity just to walk back to a steady surface and repeat the cycle of stupidity and hazardous despair all over again.

And just by that thought alone, the blond realized the conclusion to his problem.

To see beyond the point of nothing is to see beyond what lies ahead of any luminous light.

This was far from any illusionary technique. In fact, it was reality. And what better to defy reality and see beyond the point of actually seeing?

The five senses that accompany human bodies on Earth also follow them when it was their time to die. But they were _physical_ senses. The way a person feels is presented to these senses that define awareness. However, there was another way a person could feel aware and use all five senses at the same time.

The Shinigami Realm taught the basics of spiritual enlightenment. It was exhilarating yet confusing, but Naruto was willing to witness this new sensation.

And just like that, the image of a young child graced his presence in the darkness.

All that just to meet his father? Lovely.

"So… you are?" The Uzumaki trailed off.

"A male."

"Typical."

His long, white hair complimented his marble eyes. They were black and, strangely enough, had no iris in the deep parts of each eye. The child's attire was nothing exotic, yet it was far from being simple. A light blue yukata was wrapped around his small figure and shown brightly in the darkness.

"Usually, when souls reach this dimension, they tend to fall inside the Shinigami's stomach." His voice was husky for a young child. But apart from life, things aren't always what they seem. "I wonder why you fell from the eyes."

"You're not the only one contemplating that matter." Naruto had to blink a few times just to make sure this wasn't all an illusion.

"And what brings such a high level demon like you to the Shinigami Realm? You don't expect to rule this alternated dimension, do you? Because you will certainly be a part of the stomach and scream in profound hopelessness if you try such a shameful act that goes against all morals and legal punishment." His voice was not just husky; it was a form of smooth sandpaper rubbing against a block of wood. He was indeed someone that should not be judged so easily.

"When did you reach puberty, kid?" Naruto could feel his arrogance and his pride coming back. In fact, he missed it so much; he completely forgot whom he was actually speaking to.

"Ha ha. You are very funny." He did not blink. Not even once. "Perhaps you would like to stay here permanently."

"Are you the only one here?" Naruto felt the need to change subjects for the time being. The little brat with snow-white hair actually seemed pretty frightening.

"There are others…" His gaze was on the blond, but he seemed to be staring into space and focusing on something beyond what Naruto could see. "They are gone now."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"I know this is sudden," he began, "but I'd like to see my father."

"And I know this is also sudden," the child began, "but I don't care."

Naruto wasn't a very social demon. And judging by the young Shinigami in front of him, he did not seem very social either. All in all, the moment died.

"Uh, well… Is there any way I can apologize for whatever I said or did to… upset you?"

He shook his head and lowered his dark eyes to look under where they were standing. Naruto followed his gaze until he had to look away. Under his very feet, a liquid substance that was the color of mahogany and teal being mixed together burned his eyes.

"Do not be fooled. They are merely colors that flow in the murky rivers of the Shinigami Realm. The dull blue under our very essences carries the tainted souls of the evil and the dark color that resembles dried blood is the acid that merges with the spirits." The boy eyed the river with an unreadable expression.

Naruto went blank. His father had to go through this horrible level of solitude, loneliness, desperation, and torture?

"…Typical."

The young Shinigami had to laugh at the blond's reply. "What is your father's name?"

The Uzumaki's eyes lit up to an extent. "Does that mean…"

"Well?" The boy with white hair couldn't help but admire the demon with blond hair.

Unlike his charcoal-colored eyes, Naruto's shined like the sun. Oddly enough, he found that individual characteristic very special in a place like this. After all, it was dark and held no subtle hint of light anywhere. The Shinigami Realm was just an aimless dimension that could set the world on fire and burn every inch of life that has been introduced to light if it was allowed to be. But it was not. It was a place with no mind of its own and nothing to strive on. The only thing that fed the dark abyss was the souls that have fallen to a state of despair and hatred.

"What does his name have to do with any of this?" Naruto did not shy away when he said this. In fact, he was brutally honest. That made the young Shinigami arch a white brow.

"You're a troublesome little brat, aren't you?"

_He_ was a troublesome brat? When was this?

The boy touched the demon's tanned chest and watched the dark light burn a hole through his torso.

"Holy shit-"

"Ahh, a golden thread. You're indeed too pure to be a demon. I just knew it." He tugged harder and watched the thread unravel and fall to the endless floor above the river of souls. The wide line of various beings seemed so far away and transparent from up above. "Minato, huh?"

"What?" Naruto's mind began racing with the possibilities of what was going to happen next. Who the fuck pulls a thread out of a demon's chest and points out he was a pure breed of _nice_?

A Shinigami that wishes to die.

"Namikaze Minato. You know," He scoffed. "Your father?"

"And, you know this… how?"

"The golden thread smells just like him."

"The smell of my thread determines who my father is?" Naruto grunted. "Are you mental?"

He frowned at the blond's response. "You've never heard of the myth of wandering spirits?"

"…No?"

"The thread of life is connected to the souls of human beings. When they descend and fall to Hell, their thread dies with them. When they reach this level of Hell, they reunite with their lifeline and carry on living a miserable and painful eternity in the Shinigami Realm."

"Is there a moral to this story? Because you just wasted fifteen seconds of your life trying to explain that life is a thread."

"Kid," the boy laughed. "You need to be more intimate with things like this. It's useful to know them."

Darkness shrouded his vision again.

This was just ridiculous. He was wasting his time. What good could this trip to the Shinigami Realm bring him?

The only light that seemed to glow in this Godforsaken place was a thin line of… gold?

Thread.

The thread was glowing.

He took a step forward and watched as the length of thread marked a way to a possible exit for this unnatural darkness.

However, he did not expect to see cerulean eyes staring back at him.

"Are you for real?" Naruto was speechless. The golden thread ended right in front of the man with blond hair.

"That's all you have to say to me?" His laughter was rich. It flowed like silk but made the Uzumaki's body tingle like it was on fire. "After all these years, and you're still as disrespectful to your father as ever."

- - -

The wax of each candle already melted to the floor and created a small puddle. It's dry and greasy substance looked so out of place in the dark room. The small flames on each candle already burned out a while ago. He could practically smell the scent of burnt fiber in the air.

He brushed a few locks of white hair from his face and grinned. The red lines on each side of his cheeks moved when he smiled broadly. It was good to be back in his older form.

"Well? How was he?"

The Third Fire Shadow clasped his hands together to form a seal. In an instant, the room was no longer dark. The candles on the holders of each side and their walls brightened the area to a certain extent.

"Like you said…" His tone always seemed to lighten up the mood. It was hard to determine if he was serious or not. "He's a real good kid."

"I'm glad he decided to visit the Fourth."

"You want to tell me why he's been hating himself for all these years? A demon like him can surely match up to a Jounin in the Higher Class. Why is he still a Lower?" He folded his hands across his chest.

"I asked him the same question." Sarutobi couldn't help but exhale. "But he always replied the same way."

The white-haired creature couldn't help but scoff. "And what kind of bullshit reply did he respond with?"

"That it was his fault the Fourth Fire Shadow was sent to purgatory. But he has to understand that Minato did not die just for him. He died for everyone. Heaven and Hell alike. The Immunity War began tragically, but Minato ended it with honor and dignity." Sarutobi's eyes hardened. "Naruto wasn't willing to give his life up so easily. He fooled around constantly and misbehaved. His father was always the one that cleaned up after his mess back then. When Minato died, he began to regret the sins he ever committed. And do you know what he did? He begged for forgiveness. The boy knelt down to the Shadows and confessed his sins. Instead of sending him to the Shinigami Realm, the Shadows stripped him of his rank because of his brute honesty. And when I offered him a chance to become the Fire Shadow, he declined. He's a very complicated boy. It takes one hell of an effort to try and understand him."

He unfolded his arms. The grin that was plastered on his face turned grim. "Is that why you asked me if I could keep the gate open for one more day? So Naruto could have the chance to think it over and finally decide to visit Minato?"

"You already know the answer to that question, Jiraiya."

Said demon deepened the frown on his face.

"Not this time, Sarutobi-sensei."

He was quiet for a moment. It was a complicated matter and as much as the Fire Shadow would love to sit down and tell a life story to his old student, he could not.

"Do you know what sacrifice is?"

The demon blinked. "To give up something of great value?"

"It is more than just giving up something that is important. Naruto has to realize that sacrifice is a part of life. He should not regret it nor should he blame himself for it. In fact, he should be inspired by the fact that his father gave up the most precious thing he had for everyone. Including him. Minato gave up his life. When sacrificing something precious, it isn't just about giving up something of great value, Jiraiya."

"Then what _is_ it about?" He was willing to be enlightened if it meant learning something that life was not willing to give.

"It is true that sacrifice is a noble act. Small or big sacrifices determine every aspect of a person's life. And because of that, it isn't giving something up at all. It's about passing on the result of the outcome a person worked so hard to achieve. That is the true nature of sacrificing something of great value."

Jiraiya couldn't help but find himself speechless. He never thought about it that way. He had lived as a demon for a long time. Longer than Minato and Naruto, but even so, he didn't expect to learn such an important lesson about one word.

"I…" He regained his composure rather quickly. His signature grin was back. "I just hope Minato gives Naruto a good lecture about life."

"Even if we are all dead?" The Fire Shadow asked. However, it wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement stressed as a question.

"It's never too late to learn a lesson or two about life, Sarutobi-sensei. Dead or not, we're still walking and breathing, right? You don't have to be alive to learn about the simplicities of life."

- - -

"About time." Hyuga Neji glared at the angel before him.

"I'm sorry Neji nii-sama." She instinctively bowed and apologized a second time. And a third time. And a-

"That's enough." He blankly stared at the female angel. "And we're in Heaven. Cut the formalities."

"Y-yes. Of course." She chewed her thin lips. "I'm sorry-"

"Didn't I just say-"

"I'm sorry!"

Neji froze in mid-sentence. Hinata knew he hated disruptions when he spoke. It was an unwritten rule. She held her breath.

"Perhaps you want to be slapped by the sacred Bible."

It was meant as a joke, it really was. But it was so blunt and sharp; Hinata didn't know what she would fear the most after a holy book smacks her in the face. The Bible or Neji?

"B-but-"

"Destiny!-" Oh, so he could interrupt others when they spoke but they could not do the same to him? "-is a form of righteousness! Without a destiny, there is no fate! And when there is no fate, the word of God cannot be delivered correctly! We must learn all the holy teachings in the Bible! You, my dear cousin, have sinned!" He pointed an accusing finger at the frightened angel. "Saying sorry countless of times will be your downfall. You have forsaken me!"

What a fucking hypocrite.

"I-I what?"

"Ahh, Hinata! There you are!"

Neji glared at the person coming towards them. How dare a snobbish angel interrupt his preaching and words of the Lord?

"And what in Heaven's name do you want, Haruno?"

"Grow a dick, loser." Sakura growled as she lightly pushed Hinata away from the arrogant angel.

"A what?" He blinked slowly.

"Human contraptions used to reproduce little mongrels."

Neji nodded like the world was at his feet. "I'm to be a guardian angel! Father would be most proud, indeed. The more I know about this so-called… dick, the more I will learn about how they reproduce little bitches!"

Sakura backed away slowly. "In…deed."

"Anou, Sakura-san." Hinata turned to face the pink-haired angel. "Is it really true?"

The angel with emerald eyes stared at the angel with violet ones. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean… h-humans can reproduce dogs?"

"Well of course!" She laughed like her life depended on it.

"Really?" Hinata's eyes brightened in curiosity.

"They sure can! I read a book about how those bitches come out. Lord have mercy on a woman's soul."

They both prayed silently for females on Earth.

Neji, however, continued to nod away and contemplate the matter at hand.

"Are you three alright?" Three pairs of eyes stared at the raven-haired Uchiha.

"Actually, Hinata and I were just going to go talk to the Holy Ones about switching posts and such." Sakura forced a wide smile to take over half of her angelic face.

"W-we were?"

"Well I was going to ask you anyway, so yes." Sakura pulled the shy angel along.

"And what is he doing?" Itachi pointed to the Hyuga prodigy as he watched him flip through pages of a small pocket-sized book and intensely stare at the small print on the thin sheets of paper.

"I bet he's just reviewing a few things about reproducing humans, a male's rod, and bitches." Sakura dragged the poor angel off to wherever her destination was.

"A male's what…?" Itachi watched the being before him become engrossed in his own research. "…Bitches?"

When the pink-haired angel was out of sight, he quickly threw the small book on the floor as he rolled his eyes. "Do you know how hard it is to keep up this little charade?"

The Uchiha shook his head. "Your little jests become rather fruitless, actually. Not to mention, your sense of humor scares your own cousin."

"That Haruno girl is an idiot. Since when do humans bear small pups?"

"Why do you do this again?"

"Do what?"

"Act like the world revolves around you and your pompous personality?"

"For the fun and games."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't funny either."

Neji bared his brown wings. They were the color of bronze yet shined like the color of gold.

"It wasn't suppose to be funny. Doesn't every being like a little mystery behind the mask? Reality is always such a letdown. It never hurts to play fake, right?"

"You think life is boring now? Your rank isn't good enough for you?" Itachi was a difficult man, but Neji was on a whole new level of complicated.

"I like to experiment with human emotions, Itachi-san. It has nothing to do with life or my rank."

"Really now? I'm sure your analogy on destiny thinks differently."

"You overheard that? Analogies can't think for themselves."

"Metaphorically speaking."

"Either way," The Hyuga's dry laugh taunted the Uchiha. "Destiny is bullshit."

"You're tainted too, aren't you?" Itachi's obsidian orbs flashed red.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…" The pretentious angel grunted. "Don't be such a hypocrite."

- - -

The blond stared at his superior. His flashing blue eyes were, indeed, something to look up to. He was a diligent demon with many flaws, but his personality made up for every aspect any other demon could only hope for.

"I… I've always wanted to see you again."

"Then why delay the visit?" His words were like a rushing tide. They were gentle yet strong.

"Isn't it obvious?" Compared to his voice, Naruto could only tilt his head in shame.

"I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"That I would be a disappointment…"

Minato was acutely aware of the circumstance his son was in, but he did not speak his mind like he should have. He wanted Naruto to learn from his mistakes.

"Isn't it a bit foolish to think that?"

"I was stripped of my rank when I told the truth behind everything, taken to confinement until they approved that I was finally allowed to start over, and regretted the past for the rest of my life. I'm sure something like this is a disappointment in your eyes."

"It doesn't matter, Naruto. Whatever you did in the past stays in the past. And there's no reason to be disappointed in something that was already done a long time ago." The only thing that set the two apart was the mirror image that restrained him. "However, I am disappointed by your weakness. I see you haven't changed much."

Coming from his father, it was a deep wound in his chest. "My weakness?"

"Have you ever thought about letting go? You and I both know I'd never stay angry at you for far too long anyway."

"But-"

"The only one suffering is you, Naruto."

The Uzumaki stared at the demon with blond hair and blue eyes that were much like his own. They might have been the same in appearance, but strength was beyond limitation. Naruto was a strong demon, but he lacked the one thing that could have made his power limitless.

"But you've been stuck in here for over a century… How could I possibly be suffering more than you?"

Minato was indeed disappointed, but what was the point of showing his disappointment when his son didn't understand what he was so upset about?

"Each day is a gift. If you don't forgive yourself, why receive that gift?"

"W-what?"

"I've forgiven you a long time ago, Naruto. Purgatory is nothing to me. The only thing that makes me suffer is the fact that you aren't willing to forgive yourself."

The Uzumaki looked up at his father. "There's nothing to forgive…"

"Then why do you look so miserable?"

The blond averted his cerulean eyes.

"I've been selfish, haven't I?"

"Maybe," Minato's gaze never faltered. "Maybe not."

"I'm sorry…"

"We're already past that." The former Fourth Fire Shadow couldn't help but laugh.

"But, everything was my fault. I should be the one in your place!"

"I've already accepted my fate, Naruto. My mistakes were my undoing, but they're also something I've come to learn and understand." He touched the surface of his confinement and watched his mirror image hesitate, but nonetheless, touch the surface of the reflection as well. "Your mother would have been proud."

Naruto lowered his gaze to the floor. His mother was in Heaven. When humans die, the ones that have the ability to believe are reborn into perfection and ascend. But just like demons, they lose their memory of their past life.

"Proud my ass…"

Namikaze Minato allowed his cheeky grin to brighten the atmosphere.

And with that, the glass shattered and the reflection was lost.

Naruto watched as the most important person in his life disappeared right in front of his cerulean eyes.

_'Just like that time…'_

He found himself unable to concentrate. The truth stung.

It's easy to forgive others for their mistakes, but it takes more grit and gumption to forgive them for having witness your own.

Naruto made many unforgivable mistakes in his past.

It was time to grow up.

And to do so, he needed to stand up and walk out of the dark room, through the doors, and into wherever his gut told him to go.

A mistake is an unrighteous act that opposes any meaning of respect and dignity. But even so, it takes one hell of an effort to forgive. However, mistakes were made to be forgiven. It was a person's choice to decide if they should forgive or not.

If his father could do it, he could surely do it also.

And just like that, Uzumaki Naruto walked away from tomorrow's past.

* * *

I'll be completely honest with you...

Hated this chapter with a passion so I don't deserve a good R&R.

I know I said I'd try to update twice before school started, but damn. I didn't think it would be that hard to express myself in a 14 paged, 11 font, Calibri text chapter! I would have posted this up yesterday, but I finished it when it was time to hit the hay. School's a bitch. No joke. So here I am, explaining my crappy reason about why this chapter is so late while you, my darling reader(s), want to smash me into the next dimension and make sure my blasted smithereens stay demented and atom-like.

I hopes yooh learned a **valuable** lesson about _forgiveness_? :3

So... forgive me? -inserts crying, nose blowing, and a thousand dollar smile-


	6. Connection

**Pairings:**  
- ItaNaru  
- One-sided SasuNaru  
- One-sided SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning:** I do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status. _Fear my updates. They burn toast._

* * *

**-Chapter 6 - Connection-**

Just like a soldier that comes back from war, Naruto came back as a changed man. When someone fights for another, they don't just fight for something else.

They represent it.

And the ironic thing about that concept is the dignity a soldier holds. What they see on the battlefield doesn't just stay on the battlefield; it comes with them. Heaven and Hell both had a reason to fight the war they were fighting now. However, the Higher Sphere and Higher Class do not entirely understand the beings that were inferior to them. Honor and nobility will always be the two things that end up being swallowed by fear. But just like honor and nobility, fear is swallowed by a person's pride.

People that never went to war or never experienced a traumatizing event would consider a shot in the leg or arm to be pretty lucky if the person was still alive. As long as they can be withdrawn from war, they should be happy, right? The witnesses don't exactly think so. Years of fighting… and for what? They were taught to fight for a greater good. If they can no longer fight for that, what else could they possibly do for others?

Naruto felt just like that. He always thought his second purpose for living was to take over when his father would ever resign. It was a shame that day never came. The connection with his father was easily torn apart, but in the end, it was worth all the heartbreaks in the world. How else was the Uzumaki suppose to grow?

Minato's words continuously replayed in his mind like a broken record player.

_"Your mother would have been proud."_

Those six words made the blond force a dry laugh out of his lips. His mother? If anything, he knew that his mother wouldn't be in Hell. After a person dies, they begin to forget the way they existed and their daily habits on Earth. However, instinct would always notify a person's thoughts. They die because it was their time. And for the record, Naruto hated to think deeply about things. It was impossible for a whole family to fall in Hell's burning flames. The possibility of that happening would probably be a surprising predicament.

The last he reminded of his trip to Hel, it wasn't a pleasant one. In fact, it took him a few years to realize his father was always standing next to him. He was an extraordinary Fire Shadow. Naruto aimed to be just like Namikaze Minato, but back then, that was all he did most of the time. He aimed for goals, but he never really put enough effort into what he did. The end result would always be the same; his father would scold him for his mistakes and the same thing would continuously repeat. He was a real lazy asshole.

But Minato was no longer alive. If anything, he was as good as dead to the people of Hell. The Shinigami Realm held souls of demons and angels that have fallen. The possibility of bringing a dead soul back would be the same as a whole family going to Hell. It just wasn't possible.

The current Fire Shadow and his family tree did not count. Fuck them; they must have cheated.

He walked through the deepest parts of the palace and into the narrow hallways that led to only one destination a demon could possibly assume as a place they were not allowed in to begin with.

Obviously, Naruto liked to break the rules and go in anyway.

The doors busted open with a loud moan and hit the walls, leaving a small dent in the smooth surface of the gray structure in the process.

Everything about the room was dull and rather boring. Its tedious walls and plain tiles did not even catch the Uzumaki's eye. The only beings that stood out like bright and obvious objects would be the two elders seated on their stupid blocks of wood known as demented chairs as their horridly colored desks held countless amounts of rules and regulations written on sheets of paper that were obviously going to be forced onto the people of Hell in the next thousand years or so.

"What do you want, brat?"

Homura Mitokado adjusted the frame of his glasses and blankly stared at the Uzumaki as he pushed away countless amounts of paperwork.

"Funny," He allowed a thin line of a smile to replace his frown from earlier. "I thought demons like you would have enough morals to be respectful to a Lower such as myself."

"Well spoken for trash like you." The female of the pair shot the blond a dirty look. Although, one could never tell if she was glaring or not. It all depended on the furrowing of her brows.

"I may take your offer after all." Naruto changed the subject and pressed onto the matter in a calm tone. "I'd like to advance to the Middle Class."

"The last time we checked, you refused our offer," she scoffed, "twice."

"Technically, it was a bit more than that, but if you were referring to this year only, then, yes, I refused twice." Naruto couldn't even focus on a decent color in the plain room if he wanted to. So instead, he continued to look at the ancient demon.

"In the last decade or so, we've asked you if you wanted to rise to the Higher Class, yet you refused. Why change your mind all of a sudden?" The male demon eyed the boy with his dulling black eyes. "And why choose the Middle Class over the Higher?"

"There's a limit to being selfish, Ojii-san."

"I take offense to that." In his frustration, he broke his writing utensil.

Koharu Utatane quickly scribbled the last sentence/rule on the piece of white parchment and set the brush on top of the ink stone next to her, declaring that she finished the last of her work for the day and folded her hands on top her lap as she stared at the Uzumaki. "The ones that are left from previous years know of your existence and your power. They are the demons that reside in the Higher Class. Is that why you refuse to be promoted to a Higher?"

"I want to advance like any other demon. It's only fair, right?" The blond inhaled the scent of spice and cinnamon. Perhaps the room wasn't as plain as he thought. "And four Shadows out of five are against my promotion to the Higher Class incase you're wondering."

The elders held unreadable expressions on their faces. It was safe to assume that Naruto had made a good impression on the two ancient demons.

"…But there is a good chance you will be drafted for the war if you are in the Middle Class."

"Actually, I've been a Genin in the Lower Class for quite some time. I've yet to be drafted, and I think you know why."

Of course they knew why. Namikaze Minato would never let such a predicament fall unto his own son; even if he were strong enough to hold back the fiercest angels Heaven sends his way. They would have to be complete idiots if they could not see the resemblance between the two of them.

Naruto was fit to take the title of Fire Shadow at any moment. It had been centuries since anyone had seen the Uzumaki on the battlefield or picking fights with other demons for the fun of it. The new generation of demons did not even know who he was. Soon enough, he would be forgotten in the sands of time in the utopia called Hell.

But that was what caught their attention in the first place. It wasn't just his strength they acknowledged; it was his faith in their political society. Naruto was wise, but he was also reckless. They could surely use someone like him to help themselves advance in status and power.

"Very well then," they said in union, "Uzumaki Naruto, you will be appointed to the Middle Class as a Genin."

The blond smirked.

The elders had no idea what they were in for. If Naruto had not spoken to his father and gained the wisdom and ability to stand up for what he believed in instead of falling into the crowd, he would have been under their control very easily.

However, it was the elders themselves who will be the ones manipulated.

And the blond was going to be the one pulling the strings.

"Thank you." His exit was swift and quiet.

The male demon heaved out a tiring sigh. "You are done your work for today, yes?"

"Why do you ask?"

"That damn brat made me snap my brush in half. Let me borrow yours."

"Honestly," she held her head up high and said, "You men have no manners at all."

"…Please?"

"Very well."

The rest of the ink in the stone has been taken over by gravity. The result was a large stain that colored Mitokado's burgundy attire a deep black. The brush rolled to the corner of the horridly colored desk and fell flat on the floor.

The expression on the demon's face was priceless.

"Good luck with the rest of your paperwork, _Ojii-san_."

It was just like old times…

A time when power and status did not corrupt their souls.

- - -

Sasuke watched the silver-haired demon finish checking off the list of whatever he was suppose to be checking off.

"When do you have time to train me?"

He glanced, scribbled, and turned the page of the loose-leaf on the brown clipboard.

"When I have time."

"It's been six months, Kakashi-sensei. You _never_ have time. I need to become stronger for fuck's sake…"

"What's so important about becoming stronger? You don't expect to best me, do you?" He turned to another fresh page and began writing in a fast pace.

"It's not you I'm trying to surpass…" The Uchiha looked away. "It's this kid in the Lower Class."

"Naruto?"

"…How'd you-"

"I taught him everything I knew, Sasuke. He was my student a few decades back." Kakashi couldn't help but reminisce about the good times. If Hell could be considered the bringer of good.

"_Decades_? Are you fucking serious? Then what is that brat still doing in the Lower Class?" He gritted his teeth. "You must have been a pretty bad teacher, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that…" The demon with silver hair chuckled. "Naruto was a smart student. He understood a good majority of what I taught him. It was probably because we were only fifty years or so apart from being the same age."

"What are you talking about? You look much more older than Naruto." He stared at his superior. "No offense."

"Well -- by the age of our death -- that's true. But when we die, it's the same as being reborn into a new world. I'm not sure how the angel hierarchies work their age system out, but down here, it's a society of monarchies. We're ordered to do things by rebirth and kings as our rulers." He pushed the brown clipboard in his hands aside. "Why are you so focused on surpassing Naruto?"

"He stopped my attack back at the borderlines without even trying. Not to mention his extraordinary speed and skill… It exceeds all the expectations I've ever made for myself." Sasuke glared at the crisp and unbalanced ground. "How the hell can a Lower be so goddamn strong?"

"You shouldn't judge others by ranks, Sasuke. That's almost the same as stereotyping. And just between you and me, I know you're not the kind of person who looks down on someone."

Kakashi had a point. That was the reason why he decided to train the Uchiha in the first place. They also held a rare ability that was kept a secret between the both of them. That secret was an eye technique that could surpass even Naruto if it was mastered. The Sharingan.

But it was still incomplete.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm?"

"You mentioned training Naruto, right?" It took him one hell of an effort to suppress his jealousy. "So shouldn't he be able to learn a few techniques regarding electricity?"

"Good question," he said, "but Naruto's affinity with wind and water has nothing to do with electricity. If anything, I don't think he has the ability to learn it. Like I said, Sasuke, he was a smart kid back in the day. However, I haven't seen him in action in the last century. His skills must be pretty rusty by now."

Good. It better stay rusty. Sasuke wasn't going to let anyone surpass him. Especially a loser from the Lower Class.

Electricity was _his_ affinity. Naruto better start fucking off because he was sick and tired of the blond ruining every chance of another promotion. Take the incident at the borderlines for example! The Uzumaki just _had_ to interfere.

"Uhh, you two busy?"

Two heads faced the subordinate of the General.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked as he resumed his writing position once again.

"I just heard not too long ago that Naruto finally accepted his advancement to the Middle Class. Ironic thing about it all is the fact that the Shadows refused his promotion to Higher. I can't say he doesn't deserve it, but-"

Sasuke was already halfway around the corner.

"Where's he heading off to?" the second in command asked.

"Probably gnawing his ears out."

"Why?"

"The mentioning of Naruto moving up a rank is like a huge blow to his pride."

"…Why?"

"Because Sasuke knew Naruto would never advance a rank or two up the demesne. After all, they've been well acquainted with each other for two human years already." Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at what he just said.

"Then why is he pissed about the news all of a sudden?" Shikamaru couldn't help but exhale.

"I have a feeling Sasuke thinks Naruto's just fucking with him."

He couldn't help but frown.

"What a troublesome duo…"

- - -

Sasuke had to release his anger at some point. And the best way to do so was to let it all out on something worth the yelling and brain-exploding violent tremors of his body.

"What the fuck's your problem?"

The table broke.

"H-hey… are you okay?"

Now it was the chair's turn to face the Uchiha's annoying wrath.

"Sasuke, can you stop destroying my room?"

Her precious mirror was next to break.

And so, Ai sat on the last bit of furniture that was yet to be damaged by the Uchiha's electricity attacks. She watched the large pieces of the mirror fall on the floor and shatter, somehow managing to multiply the shards by ten.

Deep down inside her soulless heart, she could feel a spark of pity lighting the flame of guilt in her stomach. For some odd reason, it felt strange seeing the raven-haired demon act this way. Sure he had his breaking points, but that usually goes to show he was even more attractive than the day she killed him.

Either way, Sasuke was going to go to Hell whether or not he lived longer or not. Instead of prolonging it or allowing his mind to mature, Ai decided to play with him until it drove him to the brink of insanity. Sometimes, she wondered if it was because of her selfish acts that managed to turn the Uchiha bitter.

It was a nostalgic feeling.

"So, uh, I heard about Naruto."

Ai was amazed by the way he turned her mirror into broken pieces of glass. However, she was even more amazed by the shards becoming almost nonexistent after she mentioned the blond. Sasuke really had a fine way of showing Ai what he could do to her if she continued to tease him.

"You know, if you continue to bottle up that anger of yours, it's never going to do you any good."

"Don't you go around and lecture me! The last time you mind-fucked me, it was the day you **killed** me, bitch!"

Ai scoffed.

"Then why are you here? Ruining _my_ stuff and _my_ mirror? Do you not know what the definition of ranting is?" She frowned upon the mess that was made by Sasuke. "Honestly, Uchiha… Vanity is a woman's best friend. You can't just destroy her precious apparatus of godly reflection... That's a low blow."

"You have no idea…" Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a second. "You have no idea what it's like to become stronger only to realize your rival is fucking ten steps ahead of you!"

"Why does that even matter to you? If you want my honest opinion, I'd have to say… You are the most selfish demon I've ever met. Naruto has been in this place for over a hundred years. If anything, he should already be a Shadow. You on the other hand, have only been here for two years. Stop complaining and grow up already." She rolled her eyes. "And you can't just go around destroying a demon's mirror, Uchiha. God, you're such a prick."

"_Selfish_? You think I'm _selfish_? Naruto's no different from you, Ai. He fucked with me too. Why did he move up a whole rank all of a sudden? Huh? That's just fucking with the rules right?!" Ai inwardly winced each time he glared as he spoke.

"If you really know him so well, why don't you ask him yourself?" She made her way to what was left of the mirror. Which, sadly, was now reduced to a pile of silvery ash. "Almost every demon in Hell is connected to Naruto in a certain way. Even you. Go on, Uchiha, you can ask him anything."

"What do you mean by that?" His obsidian orbs stared at the female demon for the longest time.

"I mean…" She gently touched the small particles on the ground and watched them rematerialize into a solid object. "I'm connected to Naruto in a way that makes me who I am today. If he hadn't spoken up for me back then, I'd still be degrading myself and work in the palace. Do you know how _sick_ the Emperor is? He may tie each individual together, but Naruto connects each demon in a way that makes you look back at him and want to believe he should be going up to Heaven. Every demon that he's ever come in contact with will always know who he is. Get what I'm saying?"

"No…"

Ai frowned.

"Then you might as well walk away. Someone like you doesn't need a rival like Naruto."

Sasuke thought about that for a moment. He was actually hearing a good piece of private information. The Uchiha never thought of the female demon anything other than a bitch, but when he was able to hear what Ai thought of Naruto, he assumed otherwise.

"I disagreed because I didn't understand the concept of connection you were referring to."

Ai looked away.

"Every demon that is successful now, started as a Slave. Tell me, Uchiha… How did you get up on the ranking chain so bloody fast?"

"I'm a good strategist? So far, every one of my plans has delivered us a large handful of success and victory."

"Who was the person who introduced you to the General?"

Sasuke refused to admit it, but a certain blond couldn't help but pop up in his ignorant little mind.

"That's what I thought." Ai felt the smooth surface of the mirror. She smiled upon her reflection.

"So? What point are you trying to make?"

"Everyone Naruto speaks to is somehow connected to him. Actually -- no. It's the other way around. We are all connected to Naruto."

"I don't speak shit, Ai. You want to run that by me one more time?" He watched the female demon focus on her complexion that the repaired mirror managed to reflect back into her eyes.

"Everything you do will affect another person. Whether your mind thinks up wonderful strategies to defeat the angels of Heaven, you will still kill innocent beings. I don't blame you or anything… That's what war is. You kill. But because of that, their deaths affect others around them. You see what I'm trying to explain here? What you do brings destruction. What Naruto does, creates a new beginning for a person that has reached his ending point in life."

"What are you musing about, bitch? He was just a steppingstone for me to use." Sasuke watched her set the oval-shaped mirror on the floor. The gesture made remaining particles of silvery dust that was once apart of a whole that would have fit in the barren wasteland that was the frame, which securely held the mirror, moved away to coat another part of the uneven ground.

"But he's touched your life, has he not? Thus, you are connected to him by fate."

"Aren't you supposed to be a fucking demon? Stop talking like your some retarded angel." The Uchiha scoffed as he folded his hands in front of chest well-built chest.

"I guess you're right…" She stood up and dusted her scarlet clothing. "But think it over, will you? In life, there is no such thing as a mistake. Sure, the word exists. Along with it's definition, it describes the meaning of the word, but a mistake in itself is a whole new level of enlightenment. You're just too opinionated for your own good to realize what wonderful things are around you everyday."

She materialized her orange wings. They complimented her satin attire tremendously. Her wings were the color of the endless sky when the setting sun would paint the horizon a bright citrus color. But that wasn't what caught Sasuke's attention the most.

It was the form her wings were in.

They were nothing like a bat's wing structure. In fact, he could actually relate it to a bird's. They were not broad like his or smooth like Naruto's…

They looked exactly like angel's wings. The only thing different about the two pairs was the fact that the hue that surrounded her flying apparatuses were dark and her feathers were colored in a pale ash that seemed to radiate with negative energy. If her wings were not a demon's and if she was not an angel… Then what was she?

Ai could feel him staring a hole through her and at her feather-coated limbs. She turned her body around to face the Uchiha. "You like what you see?"

"N-no… It's just-"

"I know. I told you the Emperor was a sick bastard." Her insight about connection implied so much more meaning than intended to be. Naruto was a demon with the purest heart Ai had ever seen. It almost made her want to cry with euphoria.

"I never knew- I mean I did, but I just didn't pay the slightest attention to it…" He stared at her wings and flinched when she flexed them upwards. "You're an angel…"

"Not necessarily. Sin is a three letter word that holds a deeper meaning that can cut you in half." Ai stared at the crimson sky that was much like the color of her satin attire. Hell was a place she truly belonged. She was an angel that was one of the chosen few that had decided to take on eternal damnation with pride and sanity. But being the Emperor's private slave was not what she had in mind when she got there.

"I'm sorry. I never knew… I thought you were-"

"You know, Sasuke… I always thought you were a good person at heart. Your attitude just pisses me off, you know? I'm sorry I fucked up your life." She refused to lock her eyes with his obsidian. "I know we're not in good terms with each other and this is the first time you've taken me seriously and all... But you really need to stop comparing yourself to someone that's out of your league. I'm not insulting you or anything, but I can't see your skills match up to Naruto's any time soon."

"I don't intend to argue with you, Ai." This was the first time the Uchiha heard the female use his name without disdain. For once, he was a bit surprised. Somehow, the blond really didn't matter anymore at this point.

The Uzumaki had beaten him in every aspect of every way. He must have really been pathetic to realize it now.

"A fallen angel like myself dislikes pity." She raised her head to look at the sky every demon took for granted in this place of retribution. "It's a shame Naruto could not take my place up in Heaven."

The Uchiha had no idea how Ai ended up in Hell. He never even knew if it was possible for an angel to descend and fall. In fact, this small bit of information surprised the fuck out of him. And at the moment of the eternal time they lived in, he couldn't help but silently agree.

"I never knew you could be so serious."

Ai blinked.

"I'm not. But I can be concerned. Did my lecture bore you?"

Bore him? Unbeknownst to him, he understood every single detail of what she was trying to imply.

However, he might've understood it, but actions speak louder than words.

He was still jealous.

And angry.

And disappointed.

He was jealous of Naruto's skills and cool demeanor. He hated to be disappointed, but the feeling was still there no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Most of all, he was angry at himself and the world he was born into. Oddly enough, the world didn't even give a shit about what he thought.

Just like Naruto.

- - -

The borderlines of the west were cold. Unlike the barren wasteland where Sasuke and the angels fought, this part of the tween was the frostbitten zone.

So far, it had been two hours since she ascended and flew from Hell's borders to an adjacent area of nothing.

Her brown orbs dulled at the sight of the white substance soundlessly falling to the ground. She was amused by the fact the cold had not affected her yet. The wind blew harshly, making her fiery red locks follow the fierce and spasmodic directions of the whistling westerly.

Blond hair and a pair of stunning blue eyes accompanying his red scales caught her attention.

"Naruto?"

He turned around to fully face the female demon.

"They sent me to retrieve you."

She scoffed. "I'm a little busy here. There's no hurt in wandering around, right?"

Sometimes, she would justify that her foolishness only made her situations worse.

"I can't go beyond the borderlines, but apparently, you can. I'm not stopping you, but I was ordered to bring you back." His stare did not seem to focus on her. It seemed to look beyond what was there.

She laughed

"You make it sound so easy."

"That's because it is. Choices are easy to make," he said, "It's only the consequences that make us believe mistakes are the result of choosing."

She was silent for a moment as she took in his outward appearance in the fogginess of it all. The white substance was beginning to blind her sight as it started to crash down faster and faster each time the wind blew it's shrilling sounds.

"You want to go home, is that it?"

Her eyes soften by a fraction. "No, it's not that. You and I both know that Heaven is a place to understand what you do not and write the last chapters to finish a life's story. Lately, purity has dimmed to inchoateness in Heaven. It's anything but a home to people now."

"Then why are you here, Ai?"

She stared at the endless sky of the borderlines.

"I don't know."

When people smile upon the sky, it meant they felt a certain comfort for the baby color that would change every once in a while. That's the thing. No matter where people were in the world, they saw the same sky as any other would. However, the borderline between Heaven and Hell was a meek place. It held no life or junction. There wasn't even a sky. Everything was all blank.

She wondered what the sky in Heaven would look like. She was once an angel wasn't she? Perhaps she forgot. Would it be white too?

Hell had a warped sky. It was always heavily polluted throughout the years justification brought to demons.

She sometimes wondered why was it that she still stayed in a place that went against her morals as a pure being.

Even if she sinned against the Holy Ones, they wouldn't go so far as to banish her…

But they did anyway. Not because she was breaking the rules on a daily basis… She was just a rebel. And rebellious angels don't belong in Heaven.

With nowhere to go, she flew around countless areas around the borderlines of east and west. Everywhere she went brought her no success.

It was not until decades later she found out there was an underground economy that hid under the white substance that coated the ground.

The black market.

Sooner or later, anti-war veterans that served in the Holy War would come by and sell illegal weaponry to others. It wasn't normal weaponry. They were in forms of liquid or solid tablets. When taken, they rearrange the way a being's body would work. In fact, these strange apparatuses were sold in vials or bottles with no way to release the chemical acid until further note. When taking these drugs, they would strengthen the body immensely. There was no need for curing one another. Each individual was already set to perfection. Stimulants were a thing of the past.

Both angels and demons were willing to cooperate in the underground markets hidden underneath the snow that covered the western borderlines.

When some went against others, they become the enemy. However, when they went so far as to sell illegal items because they hated their society, they were surly worse than any trash available for rats.

Ai was found scavenging through the west when a hunter had found her. She held no heavenly glow to compensate for the fact that she was protected by the Divine Being. Thus, she was an outcast. Able to be captured and sold.

And that's exactly what the hunter did.

Who knew the Emperor of Hell was interested in prostitutes and females of any kind? They were still useful for a good fuck, right?

Right, indeed.

It was a wonder how she was able to keep up her bitchiness all at the same time.

In fact, she fitted in the society of monarchies pretty well for an angel that believed in ruling powers.

Everything was a big mess in her life. And so, why not destroy the one thing that screwed her eternity up in the first place?

Naruto.

Naruto was the demon who changed her perspective about life.

This wasn't about revenge. This was about dignity and regaining her pride. The Uzumaki even said so himself! She could do whatever she wanted and he wasn't going to stop her if she left to borderlines!

So why did she feel like she was doing the wrong thing every time she looked at the blond?

"Naruto…" She stared at the endless route to the underground economy. "Were you really sent to bring me back?"

"I would be lying if I said yes."

It wasn't sympathy that worked his way to making her believe him. It was the tone he had said it in. He was so confident… It almost made Ai wanted to slap him for not pitying her, but then again, why need pity when you're a demon?

"So, why are you here?"

"You usually do something stupid after you act all serious and whatnot. Though, I honestly have to say… Sasuke deserved it."

He saw that?

Naruto was as sly as a fox. Of course he saw it.

Ai materialized her wings.

"Race you back?" Her laughter taunted the barren land. "Loser gets to play Slave for a year."

"Is that a challenge?" A smirk replaced his crooked smile.

She was already miles away from him.

Well that sucked. Naruto was going to act like a Slave now?

He just got his promotion too…

* * *

So, uh, I ate chocolate marshmallows today. Would you like some? I have a few left... Oh! And shrimp flavored chips! ...I'm not _that_

weird.

Again, I was not pleased with this chapter (somehow, I am never pleased...) and for that reason only, it ticks me off. I love writing this series though! Don't get me wrong D: It was just an inexplicable thought and I just wanted to write it before I found something similar to my thoughts on Fanfiction. That would be a low blow on my pride for being stupid...

But, nonetheless, I love your reviews!

To bakaviewer since I can't reply to your review since it's anonymous : I hope this chapter sums it all up? It's a rare situation and so far, I've researched it a little bit and found out Hell is basically ruled by a monarchy. Necklace issue -- if you haven't figured it out yet -- will be resolved in the next chapter with 60 percent more Ita-sama. I know, I miss him too :(

Now it's time to study for a test tomorrow and read that damn book my gheyass teacher decided to make my class read. I vouched for fantasy... not school drama about licking toes. I mean, what the fuck is that?

(For insiders - I told you I'd do a chappie about connection, Boobie. You'll have to show me that lovely thingy you made me! My birthday's in 3 days, man D:)


	7. Reunion

**Pairings:**  
- ItaNaru  
- One-sided SasuNaru  
- One-sided SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning:** I do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status. _Fingers feel numb. About to scream. Cover your ears._

* * *

**-Chapter 7 - Reunion-**

It had been six years after the incident regarding the tourmaline and the borderline issue. Between that length of time, Uzumaki Naruto was never seen walking out in the open.

Nor was he flying around and enjoying the smoke in the air. Not that he would enjoy something so vile such as that.

As for Uchiha Sasuke? One name.

Hatake Kakashi.

Rumor has it; they disappeared and were long gone for the time being.

Let's add to that name shall we? Everyone needed a reason why they should disappear so inexplicably.

And that was training.

Three demons, skilled in ability and speed, were nowhere to be seen.

And so, four months after Ai decided to come back and forget about restoring her honor and pride, Naruto declared he needed to pull away from the place called Hell. No regular demon was allowed to do so, but the blond had his ways.

The elders were wonderful puppets.

These actions seemed like they were made only a week ago. So much has been done, yet the time it took for those events to finish was short and lifeless.

The reason being change. It was inevitable, yet it was so easy to create. Walking right instead of left was considered change. Dying instead of living was considered change. Every action that determines the outcome of one another is _change_. Yet, it happens so very often, people never took a second glance at the word. Nor did they care.

This inconspicuous time skip was much needed. Not only did the holders of the Sharingan become stronger, but they realized something beyond the point of realization. Surpassing the Higher Class was going to be easy as fuck. Seriously. Both Uchiha and Hatake learned from one another and decided to follow beyond that. An angel would call it a 'demon's instinct', but the demons themselves don't really give a shit about what it was called.

Not much was known about the blond that had disappeared before the two eye users did, but some would assume it had something to do with enlightenment.

However, there were always negatives in every positive situation. Some believed Naruto was just a complete dumbass. Stereotyping was common. Everyone did it when they were alive. And they still did it. Pathetic, but it couldn't be helped.

As Ai stared at the open orange sky that illuminated a dark light, she scowled. It was always the same sky. Nothing changed.

But there was one thing she hadn't realized.

She herself had changed. Ai was once a Chuunin in the Middle Class, but now she was a Genin in the Higher. She just wasn't aware of how much she changed. Apparently, the sky always came first.

That was Hell for you. Eternity lasts for a very long time. Eventually, the newbies lost count of how many hours, days, years, and decades they had gone through in this endless tide of confusion and poverty. It wasn't as bad as people thought. Christians, who believed in God and contemplated the evils of life, scorn Hell as if it was something meant to be hated.

Hell was a bad place, but so was Heaven.

What did they expect from a place of golden light and snobbish beings that make a habit of comparing themselves to demons?

Ai had seen both sides of the mirror.

There was a part where the smooth surface would reflect and let someone see what they wanted to see, but there was another side that allows a person to see the difference between truths and lies.

Heaven was a place of perfection, but behind the mirror, there would always be the material that created the surface that reflects. That was the side that revealed the truth.

Perfection is achieved, not when there is nothing more to add, but when there is nothing left to take away.

Then what was a war for? Heaven and Hell were different utopias that were created to hold and honor the dead in their own way. How are they any different from humans? _How?_

Ai inwardly cursed. She wished she knew all the facts about life, but life changes and change was something that could never stay the same once it happened.

But there was one change she never regretted in her life. She preferred living her eternities as a demon than an angel.

Perfection was bullshit.

Nothing could ever stay the same and continue to move in the same pace. It was just impossible.

She watched the teenage demon approach her with caution.

Well this was boring, wasn't it?

"Ai-san…"

"What?" she snapped.

"You're needed."

She took the time to eye his attire. A dull black. Unlike Sasuke's scales and steel armor, Konohamaru's scales did not hold a shine whatsoever. They were the color of a roach's thin outline in the dark.

She shuddered.

"So, uh, you matured pretty fast, eh?" Her laughter echoed in the air. Hell was rather endless after all.

"Almost done the process." He blinked away the startling laugh emitting from her throat.

"So why am I needed?" Ai asked, eyes closed while contemplating the fact of another mission. Another _boring_ mission.

"Apparently, a few demons and angels got caught between the borderlines and managed to create a warp, causing the flotation of the east and west to open a portal through the empty space."

Ai rolled her eyes. "And I care… why?"

"We assume the destination of their fall would be Earth. It's the only possible dimension the hole could transport them to."

"They're just weapons of mass destruction, Konohamaru. Nothing special." Ai examined her nails and found it surprising that there was no dirt or grim underneath them.

"Well, I don't care about what you title us as, but if the Higher demons are correct, this outcome could possibly throw the three dimensions off balance. There's a chance of a change in the empty space the borderlines cannot close," Konohamaru cried out.

There we go again. Change. That word alone could manage to summon a whole army of bitches to do it's bidding. Who knew such a world could be a trifling evil little worm? Yet beneath the skin lies much more than what the eye or mind can comprehend.

"I'm not joking around! Ai-san you're the only one that can-"

"Shut the fuck up! God you're such an impudent little brat," Ai grumbled.

"I'm practically royalty if you've forgotten! Since when were you ever allowed to curse at me?" Konohamaru scowled.

"Since the day you were born, you little bitch." She averted her eyes to stare at the orange sky. "Got a problem with that?"

The demon with lazy eyes and sharp teeth did not dare to sneer at the demon with burning wings and evil aura.

"That's what I thought." She pushed herself off the crisp and oddly shaped rock. "So this Erath thing…"

"Earth," Konohamaru corrected.

"Same shit."

He grunted in disapproval. Hell was a place for troublemakers, but seriously… service and allegiance was hard to come by. Every evil being in this place of heat and sweat were pricks.

"Jii-chan told me to assemble Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, and you. This mission is important and is to be completed within a month."

"Are you your grandfather's messenger, now? Nice position, kiddo."

Konohamaru frowned. He was trying to suppress his anger the best he could, but this demon was getting to him.

"Do you know where Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi are at the moment?"

It was her turn to frown. "No… Not that I know of."

Things were harder than he had expected.

"Why can't you just ask Shikamaru or Chouji?"

"It was the Fire Shadow's orders. He specifically mentioned those two." Konohamaru shrugged.

"I'll take this mission, but on one condition." Ai locked her eyes with the younger demon. She was serious and somehow, Konohamaru knew she was no longer playing around.

He urged her to go on with a nod. Her condition did not disappoint.

"I want Naruto to come along."

The demon a few inches shorter than Ai folded his hands in front of his chest. "That's not a problem. We only need three demons, but I can easily replace one of the two if they so wish it."

"Replace Sasuke!" She inwardly winced at her desperate reply. "Uhh… Please?"

"If you can find Naruto, I'll replace whoever refuses to go on the mission. I'm sure two days will be enough for you."

"Two days?! No! That's way too short! That little bitch could be anywhere -- like you!"

He took that as an insult.

But once again, he held his head up high and ignored the taunting of the rude demon.

"I'm afraid the Fire Shadow made his decision clear when he asked for the three of you. Changing the ones he assigned would be a problem… But I can easily take care of it. That is why you have two days. The sooner you stop the angels and demons from creating havoc on Earth, the better. We need to close the ruptured hole as soon as possible.

"Cheh," she could feel her flaming wings compliment her hair. They materialized like the beauties they were and intimidated Konohamaru. "Is it just me, or did you take some vocabulary and speaking lessons? Since when were you able to communicate so formally, brat?"

He glared at the demon/angel.

"Since the day you were born, bitch!"

- - -

"An angel must walk with pride."

"An angel must walk with pride!"

They repeated and she smiled.

"We honor those who are sacrificed for all that is good."

"We honor those who are sacrificed for all that is good!"

She beamed with joy. They were so cute!

She continued to chant as they continued to repeat what she said. It was rather pathetic, but this was what she was ordered to do. As if brainwashing little children to believe in a mightier power was something important anyway.

Itachi watched the pink-haired angel from the corner of his eye. Was she serious?

Pride is one of the seven deadly sins humans tend to express. She wasn't brainwashing them to believe in righteous ideals, she was simply feeding them shit.

And where did sacrifice come from? Angels were neat freaks. They wouldn't give a damn about giving up their life for another if it meant staining their clothes. It sounded even more pathetic coming from her.

However, Itachi had to admit he was being a hypocrite, but there was nothing else to think about.

He should be happy he ascended to Heaven. Truth was, he regretted ever having to set his foot on the holy grounds of paradise.

Sometimes, his mind would linger and he would start to think about the past incidents that occurred.

Both utopias, Heaven and Hell, were places to live again and start over from scratch. He did not know how he died or why, but being alive in a place like Heaven was enough to fill the emptiness inside one's soul.

Yet, it just wasn't enough.

For one, he hated Heaven. Most of the time, he wondered if there was a way to go to Hell.

But that was impossible for an angel.

The Divine Being would never abandon his people.

It was their God's way of showing every being that had feather coated wings they were stuck in a goddamn cage. And sadly, the supernatural being had the key to the lock. How lovely.

Itachi took a deep breath and released it accordingly. "Sakura-san, do you even know the meaning of what sacrifice is? Let alone the definition of pride?"

She turned her head to face the raven-haired angel. "I think I'm aware. Please leave me alone, Itachi."

Her tone was anything less than polite.

"You are polluting the minds of small children. They're too young to understand what you're trying to interpret." He couldn't help but frown. "Let alone are they fighting material."

"They are not things, Itachi! It is important that they know this anyway!" Sakura scowled. The nerve of this man!

"No, they aren't." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "But the way you make them repeat your pity excuse for speeches, brings preaching to a whole new level of annoying."

She laughed the humility off.

The young cherubim angels sitting on the ground stared at the seraph and the pink-haired female that was recently tabbed as annoying. They were indeed amused by the sudden lack of respect towards each other. How inappropriate.

"Then perhaps you should teach them yourself!" An angel would try and try again until they mastered the ability to sneer. And the ironic thing about it was their failure.

However, Sakura incisively knew how to scorn others in such a disrespectful way, Itachi wondered if she was brought to Heaven by accident.

But when one dies, their true journey lies ahead. That is no accident.

"You look like the devil with that expression on your face, Sakura-san."

She blinked.

It was as if he was _mocking_ her.

"Funny…" She looked away. "I never thought you would be the one to compare me to a devil. Weren't you supposed to be the hero of some sort? I hardly doubt you'll be the one to 'free us' as you say."

Itachi assumed she was trying to refrain herself from cursing at him until there was no tomorrow. With all the children sitting on the soft ground, he could only believe so much.

"Come again?"

"Oh please, Itachi! Years have passed since that incident! Haku is free and you needn't be such a pest with the past. Things move on and yet, you still refuse to move on with it! If you don't like how I lecture others about the blessed trinity and important virtues, then maybe you should do the speeches yourself!" She huffed as she stared at the innocent angels. They cowardly froze.

Her eyes were actually more scarier than her facial expression.

"You are misinterpreting me, Sakura-san." He watched as their limbs shook and their small and premature feathers quiver as the female angel glared at nothing peculiar.

Perhaps they were scared of what she would put her eyes on next. Hopefully not them.

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"They are still young. Let them live."

The angel with pink hair scoffed. Live? Bullshit. "They had their chances to live. Whether it was five minutes or five years, they had a taste of life. Now, we are angels. We're pure and sacred." She turned her head to the side and forcibly pushed the flowing strands of her abnormally colored hair aside. "This isn't just about living, Itachi. Life is just another light that dims through time. They've gone past that, haven't they?"

The Uchiha refused to accept that fact. How could a smart angel like Sakura be such an opinionated twat?

"If you don't understand how it feels to live, then you certainly don't understand how it feels to die." He couldn't believe what he was saying. How did lecturing children turn out to be a life lesson? Ridiculous… "And if you believe we are all pure, you really must be a fool."

The little cherubim angels couldn't help but agree.

- - -

Books were essential when knowledge begins to vary. They hold countless information, history, and teachings.

Sometimes, Itachi wondered who invented books.

They were the basic components to manage a human's life.

Picture books, textbooks, workbooks… The whole world is an endless source of amusement being recorded and written down to help remind others of experiences or fictional aspects of each stories.

They all revolve around one thing.

A plot.

No matter how boring or insecure a character may turn out, he or she was still a character in a story. Moreover, no matter how much a reader may hate learning about such trivial matters such as history, they still have that desire to understand what happened before they were born.

There was only one book source in Heaven. Angels do not eat, sleep, or learn. What good would that do? Not very much.

Angels are messengers of God. Each and every one of them is important in a different way. That way has nothing to do with books.

And this library wasn't as useful as he thought it would be. It only recorded the outcome of Heaven within each war and past experience.

Was this the end result? Even the Middle Sphere started to get drafted for the war. The fact that this war had no name yet irked Itachi to no end.

What game was everyone playing? He wasn't supposed to die just to repeat the experience humans go through on Earth.

This was supposed to be a paradise.

Books could only teach so much. There was always a limit to knowing a subject, but it becomes immeasurable when minds begin to wander. And the cycle repeats.

Just like war.

Conflict will always occur when humans live. Heaven and Hell only purify one's soul. Not only does the memory become clean as a smooth glass, but also it wanders to the darkest corner of the mind.

Being an angel and a demon, limited freedom.

No one should be thinking so far into this at all. However, Itachi was a curious angel. He wanted to know anything that could be taught.

With that decided, it was time to take a trip to Earth and see how different his utopia vastly differs from the human world.

Dropping the book on the history of past treaties, he walked out of the library seeking for another source of enlightenment.

"Itachi-san?"

That voice…

"Long time no see."

Just the person he was looking for.

"This may sound odd to you, but could you possibly let me borrow human skin?"

The angel in front of him arched a brow. "Why?"

"I want to see the daily living experiences humans go through everyday." The Uchiha narrowed his obsidian eyes.

"There's not much to see. Nowadays, they eat, sleep, play around, and sleep." He arched his visible white wings. "Their routines are very boring."

"Nevertheless, I want to see it for myself." Itachi ignored his last statement. "Please, Haku."

The angel frowned.

"Fine. But I'm going with you. Who knows what devastations could occur."

Itachi thanked all the deities he could think of for this lucky chance. Haku had recently taken the role as a guardian angel. It wasn't an important matter that was worth discussing, but it seemed logical that he was put in the earthly position. The feminine angel seemed rather influential enough to persuade humans to do good instead of evil.

Itachi backtracked to the time when Sakura had spoken about a human's reproductive system. Now that he thought about it, it was more evil than it was good. The uses and abuse of the subject itself made the Uchiha grimace.

He should research how humans proceed to the creation of small children. This could be a wonderful source of enlightenment and amusement. With that in mind, the raven-haired angel will finally prove Sakura wrong.

Female humans do not endure suffering and mood swings for 9 months just to bear bitches.

- - -

Naruto let out a loud and anguishing moan.

The heat was practically killing him.

Hell was supposed to be the hottest place in history. How in the world could he not survive this trifling heat on Earth! This was more than ridiculous… It was on a whole new level of demise!

"Iruka…"

The apartment was a mess and in the hotness of it all, unwashed clothing and leftover food made the place reek with a terrible smell. He felt like throwing up.

This was not the vacation he had in mind.

The demon disguised as a human ignored the blond completely as he bobbed his head back and forth, humming a soft tune that complimented the music he heard from his earphones.

The Uzumaki groaned as he turned his head back around and eyed the ceiling blankly. "Fuck you and your stupid iPod."

Apparently, boxers and a t-shirt didn't help him very much. He was still hot in the thin strips of clothing.

Ice cream sounded good right about now…

He could feel his wings incisively twitching and their urges to break the human skin over his demonic body. This feeling was worse than throwing up. It was as if his limbs were forced back in him and suffocating him from the inside and out. Was that why it felt a thousand times hotter than it looked?

The excruciating pain of this so-called heat was extremely unbearable.

He may not look it, but Naruto trained everyday for most of his six years away from Hell. Earth was amusing in every way. His human body needed food and water to survive and went to such an extent, it needed to be looked over. Was it called being sick? It probably was. And being sick was a huge bitch.

Germs and weird crap eat you alive!

Ew.

Naruto hated that week. He could barely talk or concentrate at all. Humans were so vulnerable to many different things around them, and it was almost absurd.

"Why is it so hot?" He wanted to fall on the floor and never move again. One movement his body made would result in a strange ache.

Laziness does that to you.

"Just like your body feels cold during the winter, it feels uncomfortable and sticky in the summer." Iruka removed the silver earphones and turned his music device off. "You've been on Earth for six years, Naruto."

"And I've been in Hell for over a century," Naruto mumbled. "You see the difference?"

"Have you ever tasted water ice, Naruto?" His father figure stood up and kicked a few dirty shirts out of the way.

"Once or twice?"

"Third time's the charm." He yawned.

"What does that have to do with water ice?" Naruto quirked a brow.

"Well, since you're so hot and the heat is killing you, we might as well eat something cold."

The Uzumaki pulled 5 bucks from his t-shirt pocket. "Orange cream."

The demon with brown hair slapped the blond upside the head.

"Get your lazy ass up and walk with me. It's going to be bad for your body if you continue to lie on the couch."

"I think I know where the ice cream stand is, Iruka. Shouldn't you be off to work?"

"I was, uh, thinking about whether I should kill my landlord or the annoying woman next to us. You know, don't you? She owns that annoying cat."

"Yugito Nii?" Naruto blinked. What the fuck?

"Or should I kill both of them…? No, that would go against the rules…"

"What's wrong with her cat? I like her cat!" The blond slipped on jeans that were probably washed a week ago. "Go for the landlord. He's a bastard anyway."

With a roll of his cerulean eyes, Naruto twisted the knob and out the door he went.

Iruka couldn't help but inwardly agree. Their landlord was the most shrewish person he had ever met. At times like these, he found Kakashi to be a blessing. At least the silver-haired demon wouldn't go shoving dead animals in people's hands and telling tenants to throw them away. That was beyond disturbing.

Jumping off a building or getting hit by a train would be a pretty cool death now that he thought about it.

Iruka loved his job.

- - -

Naruto ate his water ice in the blistering heat. The orange cream managed to cool his throat and make him smile.

The walk was worth every step.

He sat down on a wooden bench and took small scoops of his water ice, intentionally delivering the orange-colored substance to his mouth.

He wasn't aware of the girl sitting next to him. His train of thoughts crashed when he turned around. She was looking straight at him!

"H-hi?" He did not like it when people stared at him when he ate. It was more rude than being interrupted.

"That looks good." She inwardly smiled at his sudden urge to interact with her.

"Yeah, it does. I prefer ice cream, but it doesn't hurt to eat water ice once in a while." He circled the orange cream with his plastic spoon.

"If you don't mind, could you possibly buy one for me?" She paused. "Perhaps two?"

Naruto blinked. "Uh, sure?" He was too preoccupied with the fact she spoke to him for no apparent reason after staring at him, the thought never occurred to him that she could have bought the water ice herself.

She thanked him anyway and handed him good old Alexander Hamilton.

He went up to the ice cream stand once again and grinned at the person with dark hair.

"Working hard, Lee?"

The teenager dressed in his uniform (why they needed to wear uniforms, Naruto did not know…) flashed him his signature smile.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun! The youth must enjoy their ice cream while the summer lasts!"

"I'll take that as a yes…" Naruto chuckled nervously. "Anyway, water ice, please?"

Lee did not need to ask what flavor water ice he wanted. It was always vanilla ice cream and orange cream water ice for Naruto.

"Two."

The teen nodded and told the Uzumaki he would be back shortly.

What made this stand different from the parlor a few blocks away was the taste of the ice cream. It was more than good; it was great. Plus, this was the very same place Iruka took him to get ice cream. A fancy parlor could never match up to the memories he had made on Earth.

Nor could the memories he made replace his old ones when he was alive, but it never hurt to create new memories for himself.

Naruto received the change and headed towards the female sitting on the wooden bench with the water ice in his hands. "Sorry about that. It took a little longer than expected…" The blond handed her the water ice and smiled. He picked up his own water ice next to the girl, smiling at the cool feeling radiating from the cup.

"Thank you again." A warm smile graced her lips.

He couldn't help but blush. "Y-yeah… No problem."

Smooth.

"The sun will begin to set in three hours or so… I should be going." The smile never disappeared. "Keep the change."

"Thanks," Naruto grinned, taking a bite of his water ice.

She could practically sense the strange tension between them. She couldn't really blame him… He looked way too innocent for his own good.

"Oh… And," she said, "I'm a boy."

The poor Uzumaki choked on his water ice.

_She_ was a **_he_**?

And just like that, he smiled again, walked off, and was nowhere to be seen.

It wasn't like the blond demon to care about what gender he was attracted to. He was a demon and being a demon also meant no confusion between genders, but he never thought males could cross-dress like that. Humans officially freaked Naruto out.

But the flat chest was so obvious…

He could have just kept the 10 bucks and ran. Was he really meant to be a demon? Perhaps he was just too soft.

- - -

Haku handed the Uchiha his share and sat down on the table.

"Not all humans are rude. I'm glad that person did not find me strange."

Itachi briefly glanced at him. "What do you mean?" This water ice was good.

"A guardian's job is to help others understand what faith, hope, and charity is. They help humans turn to God when they are in desperate times. I am supposed to have the ability to know his name by heart, but for some reason, just looking at him brings me nothing."

"The boy?"

"Yes."

Itachi thought about it for a moment.

"Perhaps he is a special case."

"I'm not upset about not knowing his name… I'm just disappointed I could not thank him properly."

"Even so, wouldn't that make you look like a stalker?" Itachi turned the plastic cup upside down just to find a few drops that remained, fall to the table with a soundless splash.

"No matter," he laughed it off. "I did my job."

"Uh, s'cuse me…"

Both angels in disguise turned their heads to face a female with red hair that followed the direction the wind blew. Her chocolate-brown eyes glowered with superiority and looked as if they knew something the two did not.

"Yes?" Haku hesitated. Where did this woman come from…

"I overheard you talking about a boy." She wasn't just merely questioning them. In fact, she was speaking like she was there. "He has blond hair and blue eyes, right?"

Itachi narrowed his obsidian orbs. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for him," she answered back coolly.

"He should still be sitting over there." Haku pointed down from the balcony to the street. Surely enough, the female could see a spec of yellow.

She nodded her head slowly. "Thank you." Her eyes wandered towards the raven-haired man sitting opposite from the one who had told her where the blond was.

"You look just like Sasuke."

Suddenly, Haku tensed. He knew there was something off about this woman.

"Do you know who Sasuke is?" she asked.

Haku wanted to rip out her hair and shove it in her teasing mouth. What a bitch.

She reached over to touch the locket-like necklace hanging from Itachi's neck. To her dismay, the Uchiha pulled away before she could open it.

"Who are you?" He stood up and brought space between the female and himself.

"An angel like yourself." Her smile was less than reassuring.

"Oh, I'm sure." She wasn't stupid enough to ignore the sarcastic tone.

"What do you want with the boy?" Haku asked.

"Again, thank you." She laughed off her embarrassment. "I can't believe I couldn't find him; let alone spot him from this angle on the balcony."

She resisted the urge to reveal who the boy really was. Perhaps they would know very soon. She was sure the three of them had already met. At least, that was what the records explained. And the similarity between Sasuke and this angel was way too obvious. She hadn't been messing around in the past six years for nothing. Research could certainly keep a demon busy.

The female jumped off the edge of the terrace and quickly made her way to the Uzumaki.

Her human skin touched his human skin.

"Hey! What are you-" His cerulean eyes widened. "Ai?"

"Those angels you met a while ago are on Earth! Were they following you or something?" She gritted her teeth.

"H-huh?"

Great. He knew nothing. What has this blond been doing the past six years?

"This was the boy you were talking about?" Itachi stared at the Uzumaki.

"Oh my… No wonder I wasn't able to find out what his name was by heart. He isn't human." The expression on Haku's face was a mixture of confusion and remembrance. It looked as if he had figured something out.

Naruto struggled against Ai's grip. Apparently, he was unaware of the two angels before him. And Ai was just as oblivious. Either that, or she didn't care at the moment.

"Six years and this is the reunion I get?" The blond frowned as he tore himself away from her grip and threw the empty cup away. "Why are you here?"

Ai scoffed as she folded her hands in front of her chest. "I was looking for you! We have a mission."

"I'm taking a break-"

"But the world is at stake!" She flailed her hands up and down for emphasis.

"from saving the world."

"Bullshit. You just pulled that out of your ass." Ai glared at the two angels. They were in an awkward shift between good and evil. This wasn't what she had planned.

Naruto followed her gaze and met the raven-haired angel.

"Oh," he blinked, "it's you."

Ai didn't have time for this. How could he be so stupid! She needed to buy time for Kakashi to find the rest of the angels and kill them. Wherever her other teammate was, he normally did his own thing so why should she give a rat's ass? Apparently, Konohamaru managed to persuade the Fire Shadow and allow all four of them to take the mission. How wonderful of Naruto to decline it too.

"Listen, brat." She pulled the Uzumaki closer, feeling him tense all the same. "Three angels and three demons are currently residing in this area. We've just come to check things out." Luckily she was able to tell him without them overhearing her.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen any abnormal activities going on-" He suddenly paused. "Who's _'we'_?"

"You bitch. Didn't I tell you to scout for our kind?"

The female demon cursed under her breath.

She turned her head around and faced the demon with obsidian orbs. "Get lost Uchiha."

Itachi tensed.

_Uchiha?_

What made the atmosphere even worse was what came from Ai's mouth next.

"Uchiha Sasuke, meet Uchiha Itachi." She loved karma. She loved the tourmaline incident. She loved playing the superior in every game. "Uzumaki Naruto, I think you know who these angels are, right?"

Before the blond could even answer, the street had turned into a battle ground. Sasuke's obsidian stared into Itachi's own.

"Good going, Ai." He swallowed the words that were daring to come out next but replaced them with a blank expression.

"Good fucking going."

- - -

Kushina sat on the balcony, waiting for her comrade to come back from scouting the area. The sight underneath managed to overwhelm her. She couldn't believe humans could be so oblivious to who they pass and what they were about to experience if they do not run away. She could feel a battle between angels and demons occurring.

"Sorry I took so long." He approached her and sat down next to her. When she did not answer, he followed her gaze and found the reason for why she was so quiet.

"I killed one demon around an alleyway."

"Good."

"Aren't we supposed to stop them?"

"The demons killed one of us earlier so that leaves four in all that managed to break through the borderlines." She stared at the people beneath her very essence. They were like ants that could be stepped on at any moment. "It's small, but I can sense it."

"Sense what?" he asked.

"Three demons and two angels."

He narrowed his eyes. "Oh really?"

"I thought the angels were supposed to come and bring us back, but it looks like a fight is about to take place."

"I think they are here to retrieve us. Both are covered in human skin. I'm not as good as you are at sensing, but angels don't wear human skin unless they have a mission to complete on Earth."

Kushina exhaled. "Have you forgotten about guardian angels?"

"…Well fuck."

They were not fond of each other, but one person completely changed that.

Memories hold much more than stored knowledge. They keep what is most important inside one's heart. Kushina was able to tap into that power and open her mind, but that was back then. Now? The Divine Being wasn't going to let her walk with the knowledge of her past. Her memory was wiped clean of everything she was able to remember.

Either way, they both knew they were mutually tied by a certain person. And together, they wanted to seek the truth, but apparently, allegiance always came first.

She was able to increase her hearing to an extent when she found the gathering of angels and demons. However, when the female demon spoke, Kushina knew she should have listened to her conscious and just left the matter be instead of being curious about everything.

She had said Uzumaki Naruto.

That irked her to no end. Uzumaki was her surname.

"Kushina-san?" He repeated her name once again. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, Obito." She shook off the trance she was in. Perhaps it was only her imagination…

"Say… Do you believe in fate?"

He quirked a brow. "Why do you ask?

"Do you?"

The angel was silent for a moment. That was a hard question. It didn't even have anything to do with their situation either… But a question was still a question, and questions were meant to be answered.

"Obito?"

"Huh?"

"Is fate that complicated?" Kushina asked.

"Fuck no." He adjusted his goggles and grinned. "Why would I believe in something like that?"

"I see."

"Why? Do you?"

"Believe in fate?" Kushina could tell the humans were starting to tense. They finally started to run for their lives when the demon with black hair attacked. "Who knows."

"You know, angels shouldn't be out in the open like this."

Obito met the man's gaze. "Why is that?"

"I was ordered to kill any angel without a human skin. So…" He trailed off.

"You're a demon?" Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"Six points for being smart!" He lazily clapped his hands. Sadly, he lacked the enthusiasm to be gleeful about anything.

The male angel scoffed at the demon before him. "So you're with them?" He ushered a hand towards the demons and angels.

"Sure, sure."

"Well, it's nice to meet you..." Obito glared at the silver-haired demon. So full of himself, was he?

The Uchiha closed his right eye, keeping his left eye opened.

A swirl of red took over his obsidian orb.

"I'm Uchiha Obito from the Higher Sphere and this," he confidently spoke, "is my Sharingan."

The demon was taken aback, but nonetheless, he regained his composure and smirked underneath is mask.

"Hatake Kakashi."

He too had activated his own Sharingan. However, his Sharingan was on his right side.

Apparently they were both surprised.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

* * *

This chapter was 20 pages, Calibri text, 11 font. Why? Because I've been a dinky bitch and haven't updated like I was supposed to two days ago.

I'm sorry :(

R&R?

(C'mon sweeties, it's 20 pages! Two chapters in one! Hurrah? No? -tears are about to fall?-)

I love this chapter. Don't you love this chapter? I fucking love this chapter. Naru's mommy and locket crisis is unfolding!

Am I going to fast?

Nah... (I hope not)


	8. Outcome

**Pairings:**  
- ItaNaru  
- One-sided SasuNaru  
- One-sided SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning:** I do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status. _Horridly failed at attempted humor._

* * *

**-Chapter 8 - Outcome-**

Uchiha Obito laughed at the silver-haired demon. Surely he could do better.

His hits always missed, and the Sharingan in his left eye was shamefully wasted. How could such a technique be so overused in such a short amount of time?

It almost seemed like Kushina was too preoccupied with the others below her than his fight with this filthy demon. That was fine. Obito was brash and inconsiderate, but at heart, he didn't need others watching.

There was no 'showing off' with this demon.

His Sharingan could read the movements of his opponent easily. The Uchiha thought he would at least have some fun with his prey. There should be more to the Uchiha bloodline than just reading movements.

As he caught the demon's arm with his right hand, a bright glow emitted from his palm and a soft luster covered a good portion of Kakashi's arm.

There was no reaction.

They both stood there looking at the light for no apparent reason as the demon tried to pry his arm away.

Still, nothing happened.

"This is rare." Again, his laughter fed the tension in the air. "Either you've already been purified or you were once an angel."

Kakashi narrowed his only visible eye. "What are you talking about?"

"This light," he said, "is supposed to burn through your demon flesh and kill you soon after."

"I guess I just don't die that easily." The Hatake broke free from the angel's grip and activated his Sharingan once again.

"Perhaps."

Each second of the fight allowed the Uchiha to realize one evident factor. This demon had so many flaws, it wasn't even funny.

When activating his Sharingan, he would quickly fight accordingly. It was almost like he already had what his actions led him to do in mind. Soon after that, he would deactivate it until it was needed again. What the hell?

"You're not an Uchiha, are you?" Amusement was an overstatement. Obito was just utterly surprised. "How did you obtain that eye?"

Kakashi scowled behind his mask. The fight hasn't even lasted up to an hour. Yet, why did this angel say such a thing? Being an Uchiha did not matter. As long as this eye was with him, it would guide him to victory. He didn't need anyone from the Uchiha blood to tell him it wasn't his eye. Fuck that.

He materialized his dark wings and stretched them to the widest lengths it could go. He did this to show his superiority over the angel, but another part of him wanted to show off just for the hell of it.

"Nice." Obito complimented. "White suits you."

"Thank you."

It was embarrassing, yes. However, this angel was far away from the ultimate truth. He was oblivious to the matter at hand. His left wing was bleached to a shade of white and coated with slick feathers that stretched far to the endless horizon. His right wing was coated in a silver sheen of feathers which were thinner and more grotesque. In all, this was the strangest hybrid transformation Obito had ever seen.

Kakashi activated his Sharingan once again and was happy to say that he no longer needed to deactivate it. At least, not until this fight was over.

"I'm guessing this is your true form?"

"A hundred percent." The coal black of Kakashi's right eye was unevenly matched to the blood red of his eye technique. If his right eye could not intimidate someone, his left eye would surely finish the job successfully. "How would you like to get your ass kicked, Uchiha?"

"Well then…" Obito refused the urge to glare at the silver-haired demon. "I should get serious too, huh?"

The angel materialized his obscure wings which were tantalizingly beautiful. The mystique behind the beauty was far more exhilarating. They were the purest color of black.

"…Did you have an encounter with a demon?" He tried to make the question more subtle than it was initially set out to be asked.

"These are the wings I was reborn with when I was first a mere Cherubim. However, if I were to be tainted by a demon, the color of my wings would become darker than the primary color. It's best not to concern yourself with this trivial bull." It was as if he had memorized a speech meant to be spoken for all eternity. Just like a child memorizes what the simple facts of addition were.

"Cool it. I wasn't even thinking about that." The demon's wings flared with a slight hint of rage. "You're a real insecure kid."

"Funny. You sounded like you were trying to imply something," Obito countered. "I suggest you keep your little references to yourself, demon. You never know. I may be older than you."

At this, Kakashi laughed out loud.

"You look like a damn preteen, fucking idiot!" Apparently, he wasn't trying hard enough to stop his laughter.

"What about it?" Obito kept a calm demeanor, yet his insides were burning with anger. "I refused the change to perfection."

"Or you just had too many flaws to count!"

"Why don't we let our Sharingan settle our flaws and differences?"

The demon stopped laughing for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I believe," Obito folded his wings closer to his angelic body. "True skill is perfection."

"What are you trying to say?" Kakashi narrowed both of his eyes. Surprisingly enough, the Uchiha had only realized at this moment that the demon did not have that strange headband on anymore.

He had to say, Kakashi looked better with the strange apparatus off anyway.

That mask would also look better on the floor…

And this was why he hated himself.

"It doesn't matter how old I look or how my outlook on perfection does not fit your standards. What really matters is the ability to overcome this war." He watched the sky grow darker. Earth was much more different than Heaven. At least darkness showed more visibly. "War pollutes the utopia which makes up paradise and scorns the beings which live on the thirst for power and blood."

He too had glowered upon him with his own Sharingan.

"I think I'm starting to realize who you are and what I am."

"Oh?" Kakashi stared at the angel with intense eyes. "Care to elaborate?"

Obito channeled a shimmering light in the palm of his hand and watched as the bright glow had left his angelic presence and aimed for the demon.

Obviously, with a raise of his hand, he effortlessly blocked the attack by dispersing the particles of light and watched as the neutral color of the angel's attack fail to hit him and disappear in the summer air.

"Your eye technique can warp certain attacks into another dimension. That, or you somehow diffuse the attack. Effortlessly of course." Obito laughed at his own luck. "This is the technique which I've failed to have. Apparently, you aren't able to copy components and materialize them. You ever question why are we incomplete?"

So this was why the angel evaded most of his attacks. He knew it was strange how the Uchiha only had half the skill -- the bloodline which enables the holder to kick some major ass.

Did he, perhaps, steal the angel's Sharingan?

Would it explain why his wings were like this?

No… That was impossible. He did not remember having to do such a thing.

Or maybe, he just didn't want to remember.

"If my assumptions are correct, you best let me kill you quick and easy. I want this to be as painless as possible for you." Obito was rather intimidating. His wings were jet black, yet the glow his pairs had illuminated made him look even more angelic. "After all, you did take care of my left eye."

"I don't recall having to take anything from you." Kakashi gritted his teeth. "And I certainly don't remember taking an angel's eye of all things. What makes you so sure I'll let you claim this?" He pointed to his red orb that differed from his black.

"Many reasons."

Kakashi scoffed as his dark blue scales became vaguely visible and complimented his wings by a long shot. The pairs seriously needed the compliment.

"Abide by your own rules and back the fuck off."

"My rules?"

The Hatake sneered. "You're all the same. Arrogant and prideful."

"That was pretty harsh…" Obito trailed off. "Why do people who know the least, say it the loudest?"

"It's called free speech."

"No," Obito disagreed. "You oversimplified the concept of hierarchies and angels. Rules and regulations are made to allow beings to prosper and live. Free speech my ass."

"Get laid, dumbfuck."

"Excuse me?"

The ironic thing about it was Kushina's position in this fight. She ignored half their senseless quarrels and intimate moments and replaced reality with an illusion. Why is it that others do not take a second look at what is there and choose to see beyond what wasn't?

Kushina couldn't help but inwardly laugh at that thought.

As the sirens of the police cars neared the area of danger, she had to admit this was beginning to grow the slightest bit interesting.

War was inevitable and held countless amounts of blood and goals because of conflict. However, this conflict between two opposite beings made her day.

She finally understood the difference between thinking outside the box and looking from afar.

Because just everyone knows what could happen when you put opposites together and watch them fight.

It was better than thinking beyond useless cardboard.

- - -

Sasuke watched the humans begin to run and scurry off as his attack created a wide crater in the street. As he watched the angel with dark hair land gracefully on the concrete next to the crater, the realization of his attack missing was a low blow to his ego. And in front of Naruto, the rest of his pride went out the window. What was left, however, was humility.

This certain being, clearly tabbed as his so-called brother, made him sick. How could his brother be an angel? An angel whom he fought six years ago at the borderlines? This unfortunate circumstance may as well be a lie. After all, Ai was more of a curious kitten than a venomous snake. Nevertheless, her words, which indicated more than blasphemy in itself, turned Sasuke's mood strangely queer.

He watched Naruto's expression change from the corner of his eye. The expression was not something worth conveying. It held no emotion whatsoever. Yet, the dull knife that slashed his inner organs (if he had any) contravened his tattered mind.

Ai, the simple bitch she actually was, smirked with amusement. Perhaps she took this as a crude joke and enjoyed every bit and part of this scene. It was worth writing, and even talking about no less. The feelings, which indicated the presence of good and evil, clashed in the thick night air. The sun had long set and created a dark atmosphere in the horizon.

The police seemed taken aback at first, but they decided to gather up the rest of their courage and approach the strange phenomenon.

The remainders of whom they saw were in their human skins. The ones who weren't were clearly invisible. So much for hiding an impression. Damn it all.

Naruto dug his hands inside his pockets and licked his lips. He could sure go for some nightly walk or some vanilla ice cream.

The stand wasn't far. He could make a trip there and pretend this fight never even happened. It was opened 24/7 after all.

Yeah, that would work.

"Where are you going?" Ai asked as Naruto turned around and tried to take three steps before anyone could even notice.

Ai wasn't one of the 'anyone' he was hoping she would be.

She noticed it when he turned around.

"I'm craving some decent air."

"Oh, you go do that. We've got two angels on our cases and you prefer to think about yourself." Ai couldn't help but roll her eyes. "And this certain factor of an angel and demon being related in their past life doesn't even surprise you? It should be enough to make you stay because curiosity is a bitch."

"Yeah, well," Naruto raised his cerulean eyes skyward to meet the gathering clouds. "That's just you."

It was as if the clouds roamed the sky to find something useful to watch and managed to lay their eyes on this abnormal incident. That was probably why there were so many clouds gathering, it blocked the only source of light in this ever-present darkness, which happens daily in a 24-hour day. The moon.

"What have you been doing these past six years, Naruto? Don't tell me you've been slacking off…" Ai bit her bottom lip and as she watched both angels in front of her cautiously.

"Not really any of your concern, is it?"

A police officer took in a sharp breath and approached the blond as he retired from the cliché event, which was very uncalled for, yet very amusing at the same time. He lightly placed his hand on the Uzumaki's shoulder and stared into his endless pools of blue. He held a serious expression, but Naruto's expression was the complete opposite of serious.

"Kid, do you know how this crater formed in the street? Better yet, why are you in this incident?"

The blond blinked innocently. "I decided not to involve myself anymore, didn't I?"

"Well, uh. Yes. But you were still here when we came. Therefore, you are involved and will continue to be if you do not give us a clear explanation."

Humans these days…

They were probably one of the reasons why Naruto was still anti-social after all these years.

"Please remove your hand from my shoulder." Naruto's tone was rather conversational. The demand held more superiority than it was intended to hold, but if it pissed the officer off, the Uzumaki scored massive points.

"Do you know who you're talking to kid?" His grip only tightened.

At first, he held Naruto back just enough to clear space between them and make sure he did not run away, but this time, it was a bone-crushing grip.

"I'm very aware of who I am talking to." The officer could swear he saw a red glint in the blond's eyes. "Do you?"

The toxic which built in Naruto's upper shoulder fought it's way out of his scales and substantially brimmed over and melted his human skin in the process. But the sight before him made the action worth a thousand bowls of ramen.

The police officer cried out in agony as his fingers touched the venom when it oozed out. As he retracted his arm, the flesh on his body began to disintegrate and numb away as Naruto stepped aside and walked past the other officers who were frozen solid. Their courage went flying out the window as they stood as still as a rock, afraid for their pathetic lives. Apparently, they do not wish to share the same fate as that officer did just now.

A human's courage could only go so far.

What makes someone a truly courageous person is his or her knowledge of life and the will to go against it. People who got used to the fact they could die any time of the hour start to slack off and play around. And that was why that word was a tainted waste on Earth. Courage? It was useless.

The scream of flesh burning and heart stopping flailing could only bring a limit to how much satisfactory Naruto allowed himself to have. This was no different from killing an angel. It felt good.

_'Why take it out on a mere human?'_

Secretly, he knew the answer to his question. It was all for the fun.

Yet, the expression on his face was masked with the most innocent look any demon or angel ever saw.

"I told you to remove your hand from my shoulder, didn't I?" Naruto called out as the cold air picked up his enchanting vocals and delivered the sound to everyone within earshot.

He picked up his slackened pace and moved forward more swiftly. Ice cream. He wanted ice cream. And ramen. Lots and lots of ramen. The possibilities were really mouthwatering.

The raven-haired angel narrowed his eyes. The respect he held for the Uzumaki diminished to a small spec of light, which didn't deem much at all.

He quickly slipped through his brother and the female demon with haste as he approached the blond. The only thing the beings could see was a blur in the air and then nothing else.

"Why did you do that?"

Uchiha Itachi stood in front of the Uzumaki and stared at the demon with stone cold eyes that were indistinguishable in the darkness. The city lights helped, but only by a tad bit.

"Do what?" Naruto glanced back at the scene he half-heartedly created. "That?"

Seven other police officers stood still as Haku approached the one crying out in pain on the floor. The feminine angel took what was left of his body, and surrounded his sinful essence in a bright light, allowing the healing process to rejuvenate his body.

The voice-breaking cries turned into whimpers, and soon, died down to breathless gasps for air.

Itachi was silent as he waited for an answer. As expected, the blond didn't give one.

He retracted his human skin and appeared in a heavenly glow like no other. His silver wings materialized behind his enlivening essence and blinded Naruto.

The Uzumaki had no choice but to glare back at the bright light as it continued to burn his eyes.

"Again," he said, "why did you do that?"

Naruto took in a deep breath and released it accordingly.

"I wasn't in the mood to cause a problem."

"So you decided to burn a human with your poisonous blood?"  
_  
'Yes.'_

"No."

He didn't expect Itachi to believe it.

And he didn't.

Naruto shook his head from side to side. "Apparently, you don't understand."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

He gestured a hand to the humans in the phenomenal mess.

"These, my dear friend," he said, "are witnesses."

"What about them makes you think they're witnesses?"

"They clearly saw what they weren't supposed to see." He could feel his wings breaking free from his human skin. As his back and shirt ripped apart, the blood from his human coating stained the areas of skin that were obviously bruised from the force of his wings. Naruto winced as his boney wings ripped his artificial layer open. It was a disturbing sight.

"Ouch."

"Do you enjoy pain, or what?" Ai rolled her eyes, but Naruto could not see her do so from afar.

His unenthusiastic cry was rather dull. It sounded like a person had thrown a paper ball at his head. Not much of an effect for his body.

The venom that was released from his scales melted his human skin and cleared the concrete around him.

Ignoring Ai's question, Naruto quickly indulged himself with the thought of humans and their blood.

As quickly as it came, a gust of wind picked up, quickly motioned towards the officers in blue, and quickly diced their body parts.

A quick death was a happy death.

Luckily for Naruto, he managed to get the officer that was on the floor as well.

The ironic thing about this was the fact that this all happened in a blink of an eye. Having an affinity over wind could really benefit someone like Naruto. Somewhat.

The imagery of grotesque flesh staining the cement ground pleased both Sasuke and Ai, but no one could say the same for Itachi and Haku.

"I just took the time to heal him too…" Haku frowned. "What a waste."

This masterpiece, which was initially done to clear any witnesses from this scene, was well made. Naruto was happy with the way everything came out. However, Itachi was enraged.

The Uzumaki felt a burning like no other penetrate his scales and consumed his demon flesh. He would have let out a deep cry, but focusing on the pain was enough to clear his mind of all unpleasant sensation.

"Don't tell me you're upset over the death of a mere number of humans." Naruto stared into those obsidian orbs that mixed with the famous shade of red. They glared back into his cool cerulean and scorned his presence. "Or perhaps you're just mad I did that?"

"The latter," Itachi growled.

"Ahh, I see." Naruto's reply was rather indifferent to his earlier tone. "Are you going to kill me?"

His back healed as the light diminished. It was rather unfortunate Itachi had no will to strengthen his attack. If he had, the light would have permanently scarred the Uzumaki's back.

"I'm just working with instinct." Itachi flared his silver wings as Naruto forced his own pairs back inside his flesh.

"Why did you…?"

"You said instinct, right?" Naruto allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Then I'll work with instinct too."

The irony managed to feed them both a tingling sensation of uncertainty. There is no physical conflict or technique, which can be called an action in a fight with an angel and a demon. Everything took place in a certain element they master and the cooperation of nature. Bending back his wings and fighting without using the sky only limited a certain amount of power he was able to use. However, that certain fact was enough to comfort him. At least he wouldn't have to make such a big mess.

His affinity over wind and water brought a certain advantage in this fight. Perhaps he would be able to get through this hostility without destroying 1/3 of Earth.

He hastily channeled a large amount of spiritual energy into the palm of his hand and created a spherical matter that consisted of natural elements. The coating of wind, which glazed over the water-formed attack, held the pressure together as he surrounded the mass with an even lighter coat of wind.

Itachi was enthralled by the captivating colors of the Uzumaki's attack. He did all that in just a matter of seconds and was able to complete the attack to a certain level! Even the Uchiha couldn't be able to stop the impact if it touched any part of his body.

The immense air pressure surging inside the spherical attack was built from scratch indeed. Yet, it seemed to be more than a thought up move. Itachi had to admit he was a little afraid of what that little sphere could actually do. The result would be sure to leave a mark.

"I'm impressed, Naruto-kun. That move is certainly beautiful." He couldn't help but comply with a compliment. Prior to what the blond had done, he still stood high with his stunning move. It captivated a good audience and kept both angels and demons off the edge of their seats.

"Thanks."

It almost looked as if the wind had caught Naruto's body and transported him behind the Uchiha. That was how slow the world turned out to be when compared to the Uzumaki's speed.

Without much effort, Naruto stiffened as his attack neared the angel's body.

Instead of feeling flesh dissipate, he felt the ground break into small bits and pieces. They were smaller than particles and almost seemed invisible to the naked eye.

"What kind of attack is that?" Haku whispered as the impact destroyed a good portion of the ground. Luckily, Itachi was able to think fast enough to surround the attack before it could do a greater deal of damage and suppressed the pressure.

"The Rasengan." Ai couldn't help but answer. Even if it was a response to an angel, she had to admit, it was worth mentioning. "It's Naruto's signature move."

Ai had seen the blond use this move once a few years back. This would be the second time she had laid her eyes on this magnificent attack.

However, this was the first time Sasuke had seen this move. Judging by his unreadable expression, he felt utterly inferior to Naruto and his strength. It was an attack that could turn a massive ocean into vapor or destroy a whole valley. Why was it that, every time Sasuke took a step forward, it felt like he took another three steps back? It was impossible to surpass someone with this kind of power…

It took Itachi one hell of an effort to stop Naruto's attack from expanding to the endless horizon. He would have collapsed onto the ground if it had not been for the demon's touch. The blond lightly gripped the Uchiha's left wing and pulled the feather-coated limb until Itachi let out a low and dangerous growl.

The color of his obsidian eyes lightened to a dark red. The contrast between his angelic presence and his demon-like eyes did not differ from Naruto's own. They were a dark red and gleamed dangerously in the cold night.

He turned his head slightly to face the blond. As their eyes met, the tension reached an unfathomable height.

"I love the color of your wings," Naruto said as he continued to feed the tension. "They're the color of the aftermath after a fire."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi raised an arm, but Naruto effortlessly caught it and forced the Uchiha onto the ground.

"Silver ash," Naruto concluded, "is a beautiful color for an angel like yourself."

Itachi wasn't really a prideful man, but the fact that someone who looked younger than himself had managed to catch him off guard and press him down on the stone cold floor just to compliment him, only made the Uchiha hate himself for his own foolishness. A man's pride is like a pattern of black and white dominoes. Naruto managed to knock the colorless tiles of his ego down.

A sudden burst of light emitted from the highest building in the city. A spec of black closed in and collided into the cement street a few feet away from the angel and demon. A low moan followed afterwards as the dust built from the humanoid crater.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke's bewilderment wasn't the only thing written on his face. So was anger. Who in the right mind would challenge Hatake Kakashi? Never mind that… who the fuck could even defeat him?

"Cheh. That sure as hell hurt..." The silver-haired demon rubbed his head, attempting to soothe the building pain from the sudden blow.

Naruto blinked away the unexpected event as he looked for the reason why his former teacher had been defeated. Ironically enough, he didn't even give a shit about how Kakashi even came to Earth. Sasuke certainly came out of nowhere… What other surprise would come next?

Dark feather-coated wings came into view as they worked their way down to help the being with black hair and bloodshot eyes descend.

Sasuke quickly came to his teacher's aid. He pulled the lazy demon up without much effort. "Are you okay?"

"Eh, Sasuke…" Kakashi ignored the question concerning his health and brushed his student off. "How did Uchiha become so popular?"

"What are you talking about-"

"I'm not done with you, demon." The angel with black wings and heavenly glow stated as he made his way towards the silver-haired demon.

Sasuke stood in between them as his eyes flashed red. The juxtaposition between his Sharingan and the night made him look even more deadlier.

"Back off."

"Well would you look at that," The Uchiha, clearly older than Sasuke, erupted with nonstop laughter. "You gotta be fucking with me here!"

"He really is an Uchiha, Obito-san." Itachi resolved from a distance. Apparently, he had read his mind.

"Ehhhh?" When Obito recognized that certain voice and crimson eyes in the dark, he scowled. "Did they screw with your head, Itachi?" He took note of the Uchiha's position in the blond's arms.

"That demon…" Itachi looked away in shame. "He's my brother."

"Tch." Obito narrowed his eyes as he stared at Sasuke with an unreadable expression. "You seriously stained our family's name, brat."

Sasuke made no effort to include himself in this mess. "I could never be related to such a monstrosity."

"Really now? You're one to talk." Obito sneered.

"Interesting turn of events." This time, a female's voice penetrated their ears. She gradually appeared behind Obito with a smile.

"Uzumaki-san!" Haku blinked as he slipped pass Ai and came closer to the small group of angels. Apparently, the feminine angel did not pay enough attention to Naruto and his surname, even if it was already spoken out loud a few times. The familiarity in his tone… It was just so…

Naruto cringed as he heard his surname._ 'What the fuck?'_

"Nice." Ai chuckled. "How do you all know each other?"

She really loved to butcher the transfixing moment, didn't she? Naruto made a mental note to butcher her hair.

"Uzumaki-san was once one of the angels who led souls to Heaven. She led my soul a few decades back." Ai could tell he answered her question only to repay her for answering his just earlier.

"Ara," Kushina spoke as she stepped passed Obito and Haku to get a better look at the male who held her last name. "This is a very surprising event." She laughed at the angel's position in the blond's hold.

Naruto swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and took a second look at the female angel. Apparently, Itachi was just as surprised. Who would have thought this reunion was even more twisted in its own perplexing way?

"Damn…" Without even knowing it, Naruto had loosened his grip on Itachi's left wing and arm. "I fucking jinxed myself."

"Would you like me to elaborate how you jinxed yourself?" Ai asked the Uzumaki as she took a survey of the ones who held the Uchiha blood and at Kakashi's position in this fight, as well as Haku's explanation and the sudden outcome of unwanted drama.

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

Because of my two-week absence, I initially wanted this chapter to be longer, but my last chapter went by pretty quickly. I've finally decided to drag this story out as much as I can and enjoy the moment while it lasts. Therefore, you will have to stick with my slowassness and whatnot. I hope you all won't be disappointed. The reason for my lack of updates was because of Photoshop and sketching. I hope you all aren't mad at me :(

R&R? Didn't I make you feel the need to scream out of excitement?! …No? Well Uhh…

The plot twists just come at me as I write so it's actually unpredictable, even to myself. And yet, the factor still remains that I enjoy writing this! :)


	9. Streetlights

**Pairings:  
**- ItaNaru  
- KakaObi  
- ZabuHaku  
- One-sided SasuNaru  
- One-sided SasuSaku  
**  
Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning: **I do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status. _Introducing new pairings. Be happy._

You must all be confused with the ranks in this series, huh?

Well, I will do this for your benefit and my own since I literally smacked myself for forgetting my own regulations and status for my story. Yes, I know. Shame on me.

**Overview on Angel Ranks:**

**High Choir:**

Divine Being

Holy Ones

Attributes**  
**

**Higher Sphere:** Jounin, Chuunin, Genin**  
**

**Middle Sphere:** Jounin, Chuunin, Genin

**Lower Sphere: **Jounin, Chuunin, Genin**  
**

I think it's simple for the three Triads. Believe me, I know how much I screwed the real ranks up, but I think the names for all nine (three in each group excluding the High Choir) is a little too complicated. It isn't when you study them, but it's a bitch when you're clueless about the order the hierarchy goes in.

The High Choir in itself is similar to a council of angels who make the decisions to balance Heaven. Let's say, this is God. I'm not one who automatically inserts the Lord and whatnot. It's a story about ninjas that turned totally AU. I've twisted enough information to last a lifetime…

Kudos to_ Thomas Aquinas_ for being such a great influential philosopher.

And thank you Lord of Computers for helping me ace my test on good ol' Aquinas. There is a God!

* * *

**-Chapter 9 - Streetlights-**

Ai was the most mischievous demon anyone could ever lay his or her eyes on. Her calm demeanor and smugness only fed to her obtuse attitude and smash brick after brick each time she spoke. In a long story short, every angel and demon she saw right now was a brick. It wasn't just her charisma; it was the game plan in her little demonic head.

This wasn't just awkward. If she hadn't said a thing about the Uchiha matter, someone else would have obviously blurted out something unneeded and throw the whole moment into another spiral of uncertainty. That would be downright stupid.

However, the Uzumaki issue was more of a surprise to her. That was probably because she didn't know Kushina was Naruto's mother.

She watched the angel with jet-black wings and light aura stare into the endless cascading obsidian of Kakashi's right eye. His right eye, none other than the infamous Sharingan, belonged to Obito, but the angel made no move to obtain his eye back. Not yet at least.

Kushina radiated a strong amount of spiritual energy, which practically suffocated the four demons she was currently in contact with. If this was the level of her power right now, the thought of her wings materializing wasn't a sight even Naruto wanted to see.

Ai wasn't sure what she was exactly amused about. Was it the fact that this reunion might actually traumatize Naruto and actually make him question his bonds with Hell or will he, along with her, die right here? Who the fuck was she kidding? She wasn't going to die. None of the demons were. Ai would make sure of it.

When humans die on Earth, they take their last breath before the reach the final conclusion of their life: the time when they are to be judged. That judgment brought upon them officially signified their place in eternity. And eternity was a very, very, _very_ long time. But that certain eternity no longer lasted like it should have.

Did Heaven and Hell think that it was funny to kill off their own kind in _war_? The graphic imagery in itself was not the only important fact any being should grasp… It was their death. That should be the only thing eternal beings should be afraid of.

Because they would no longer be eternal.

It was as if Kushina was demonstrating the process of showing that fear as she threatened Naruto with his life, making the angel in his grasp, break free and away to the side of 'good'. If a look in his cerulean eyes could be considered threatening, the angel certainly did a lovely job.

The side of good…

Were angels really _that_ pure? It was impossible to believe. Everyone made mistakes. No one was absolute or perfect.

But this being in front of Naruto… This higher being was absolute. Her power and spiritual energy was stronger than the blond. Everyone in the middle of the damn street knew it.

Sirens could be heard from a mile away. Judging by the repetitive sounds in the air that was constantly rung, more white-suited humans were coming their. Or the human term -- what was it? Police.

If Shikamaru were here, he would have groaned aloud and exclaimed how troublesome this matter was. How did a rescue mission turn into such a mess anyway? Shikamaru would probably drink himself drunk to that too.

Kushina turned her head to the source of the sound. What was with these humans? They loved to be in the center of abnormal attention, don't they? Looking back at her son, she could clearly remember how he killed the police officers with ease. Of course, if she were a demon, she would have acted upon instinct and done something similar to what her son had done. Instant death was better than a slow torture. However, she was an angel and, truthfully, would never sink so low.

With an exhale of her cool breath, Kushina gathered a small amount of spiritual energy and outspread her arms, making the transparent surge of power widely spread around the certain area of the city. The cold air that complimented the nightly ritual of crickets and their chirping, the calm breeze, and bright stars seemed to drift further away from the invisible cloud that drifted around them and the city. It was silent for a very long moment. It felt rather strange to act when all awareness was ceased.

"What the fuck did you just do, bitch?" Apparently, Sasuke was the first to speak. Naruto would have been the very first to curse her out, but he was still frozen in shock. Finding out an angel was his mother was more of a surprise than finding out an angel was the Uchiha's brother.

That was probably because he fought his brother without entirely knowing him. Actually, the tourmaline incident practically influenced the people who were there. And the fact still remains that Itachi was more of a stuck-up being. With the humans' death and all. It was just utterly ridiculous; he almost gagged.

"Refrain from using such dirty language," the angel that was clearly older than him by look and age had spoken like she was scolding him after he fucked up some neighbor's dog.

"Why don't you refrain from being such a pompus ass?" Sasuke countered.

She was silent for a moment. Sasuke assumed it wasn't because of his foul mouth; it was probably because she was trying to think of a way to blow him up from the inside.

The arrogant Uchiha snorted. "You froze time, didn't you?"

"Ten points for being so smart, fucker." This time, Obito spoke as he rolled his eyes.

Even now, they all could not hear the sirens or any sound regarding Mother Earth's simplicities.

"Well then," Kushina began as she entwined her angelic fingers together. "The only ones that shouldn't have been affected by the sudden time stop should be the supernatural beings. The two remaining demons somewhere in this city should come to the source of the power assuming they will find a snack to devour -- God knows they're hungry beasts -- and we'll all be reunited!"

"Shouldn't there be three?" Ai asked, curiosity overpowering her reason as she took a swift glance between the angels that she and the rest of the demons would soon outnumber.

"They killed one of us, and to make it even, we hunted down one of theirs and -- well you know." Obito waved a lazy hand towards Ai signaling that he didn't really give a shit.

Oh, Ai knew. She knew how hard she would kick his ass when given the right moment. Angels were snobbish bastards. Sadly, she inherited that trait of superiority when she was still under the command of the Holy Ones.

"So what now, Uzumaki-san? We wait?" Haku asked, startling Obito who was next to him. The feminine angel was so quiet, the Uchiha didn't even think twice about him. Of course, he would never say such a thing. It'd hurt the poor angel, who, metaphorically, looked as frail and pure as a snowflake. The only beings he was aiming to hurt were the demons in front of him.

"That would be a wonderful idea, would it not? There is no reason to cause such a small quarrel on Earth. If the Higher-ups found out, we would all be in such a dreadful predicament!" Her attempt to spit out enthusiasm failed miserably.

"You say it like it concerns all of us." Sasuke scoffed as he exchanged a dark glance with Ai from afar. Neither liked this woman -- who was Naruto's mother.

Kakashi, in Sasuke's arms, was still taking a moment to catch his breath. The blood oozing from his wound was hidden by his dark scales and his clawed hand. If one droplet fell on Earth, it would most likely melt away portions of anything it physically touched. By the looks of things, his wound didn't seem like it was closing any time soon. The Hatake never did have it good with healing.

"I am a very reasonable angel and am one for peace, so I will make a deal with you." By this, she was obviously speaking to the four demons. "I want to spar with Uzumaki Naruto until the two demons arrive."

Obito had to hide his incoming laughter with a harsh cough. _'One for peace? Why the fuck did you enlist for the war then?'_

"What if they don't?" Itachi asked, scaring Obito again for the second time.

"Shit man, if I had a bladder and fucking kidneys, I'd seriously piss my pants." He clenched his chest with an animated expression as if telling the other Uchiha his heart was still with him.

"What part of artificial organs do you not understand?" Itachi resisted the urge to smack him. "Don't get so excited over trivial matters."

"Whatever…" Obito tried not to glare. He failed a second later.

"Well," Kushina pondered the thought as she ignored Obito's rude outburst. "Find them and bring them here if they don't arrive in ten minutes. If they put up a fight, kill them."

She turned around to face the demons. "Is that alright with you?"

Sasuke shot her a disgusted look. "Don't act so friendly. We're not your friends."

Kushina ignored him as she focused her eyes on her son. He was a beautiful creature indeed. However, the miserable look on his face made him seem more depressed than he was supposed to be.

"Now, now," she taunted. "Mommy wants to see how much you've grown."

Naruto could see her body disappearing, leaving a strand of peachy red hair behind, and reappearing in front of the blond. She tapped him on his forehead and smiled. It wasn't a smile of happiness; it was dark and taunting. This managed to turn him three shades gray and knock him out of his trance. He quickly evaded the bright glow of her attack and took in a sharp breath as a massive crater formed in the middle of the street. Naruto knew she was holding back. If she had really tried to hit him, the whole city would turn into dust.

The Uzumaki didn't know if his mother was smiling out of excitement to finally have the chance to see how strong her son had become or out of sheer cruelty. It was hard to believe she actually wanted to test his abilities. The smile was just really out of cruelty.

Another hit.

Another dodge.

Naruto watched his mother aim and land another half-assed blow. He wasn't really one to think about being half-assed. After all, the blond didn't even try to attack.

Ten minutes soon passed and, out of the corner of his eye, he watched Itachi and Obito leave to find the two demons Ai, Sasuke, and Kakashi were probably ordered to bring back.

"I'm still here, Naruto."

It took the blond a few seconds to register he had been hit square in the chest with the blinding light.

Luckily, he was able to dig his claws deep in the cemented ground and stop the blow from knocking him farther back.

"Fuck…" He clenched his chest as his demonic blood dripped down from his hands and down on the ground, burning away the floor he stood on. "Fuck, fuck, **fuck**!" He groaned as the stinging sensation attempted to cleanse his evil presence. "What the fucking -- fuck!"

The light particles disappeared, but the damage was visible and the smell of the result lingered in the windless air. He was at a huge disadvantage right now.

"I was aiming to purify you and attempt a transformation. You know, to possibly create a hybrid, but you have a lot of demonic blood in you. That's not good." Kushina's voice was no longer a chime of politeness. The venom behind her words stung Naruto more than her attack.

"It's embarrassing to have a son as a demon…" She channeled positive energy in the palm of her hand and aimed it towards the blond.

He cursed under his breath as he evaded another one of her purification attacks.

When he removed his hands from his wound, he could automatically tell it was deep and dissolved his scales to the point where he, and everyone else, could see his abdomen. This wasn't good. She had magnificent purification abilities; it bleached his scales and melted them in one measly hit. Naruto was in deep shit.

"Weren't we supposed to be _sparring_?" Naruto asked through clenched teeth.

"If I can at least turn you into an angel, then there's no need for you to go back to Hell." Kushina stated, completely ignoring her son's question. "Thus, you won't need to worry about anything concerning that place ever again."

"But being a hybrid isn't my thing." The pain was more than enough to cause him to glare at his mother. "How reckless of you to even think something like that."

"And just where do you think you got that recklessness from?" She countered with a smug expression.

It was true he probably inherited his traits from his mother. Namikaze Minato may have given Naruto his looks, but he sure didn't give him his calm and humble personality.

"You can't just screw me up like that!" He growled as the attack she shot at him earlier continued to eat away at his red scales. Burning away such an important part of a demon's body was like ripping away human flesh. It stung, hurt, and stung some more just to compliment the hurt.

"Well just so you know, sweetheart," she said, "I just did."

"You…" He sneered as he attempted to get up from his feeble position on the floor.

A sudden rumbling caused Naruto to lose his balance slightly. Twisting his head to the direction the reverberation came from, his eyes came in contact with another demon's.

However, this was no ordinary demon.

The saliva that freely dripped from his sharp canines and mouth made the cemented ground turn deep black and bubbled like it was burning hot tar. Judging by the shape of his muscular frame, he was clearly a male demon that had been corrupted by the hunger of blood. Not just any blood in particular. His pupils dilated when he turned his attention to Kushina. His transformation was as visible as the light of day. His scales turned an ugly bronze and mixed with the element he had an affinity over. Which, ironically enough, was water.

His instincts were the first to make his body react. His nervous system was second.

His body jolted forward in an attempt to claim his prey. The water that surrounded his body and coated the crusted scales flowed around him abnormally. The liquid was the color of blood.

Kushina quickly dodged the inhuman speed with little effort.

"Oi!" Obito could be seen flying a few feet away. When he descended on the ground, Itachi followed accordingly as their wings dematerialized and disappeared in a glow angels originally have around them.

"I don't even want an explanation…" Haku's expression turned ghostly pale.

"You don't need one." Ai's gaze was unmoving as she spoke. "It's clearly written on that thing's face. The bastard obviously fed on humans while he was on Earth."

"In the end, things became more complicated…" All Sasuke could do was take in a scentless breath of air and exhale accordingly.

"Where's the other one then?" Kakashi, who was quiet for a while, had spoken as he slowly stood up.

"This one practically went high off of human blood. The other demon was sane enough to leave before we could even get there in time. The surging impact of Kushina's ability aroused his senses after he devoured a good number of humans just a few blocks away… Dude's pretty fast for an old-looking nutcase." Obito cursed under his breath. The Uchiha was in such a foul mood, he was oblivious to who he actually replied to.

"Kill him."

Sasuke turned around to face his teammate in the mission he was currently in. "What?"

"Did you not hear me?" Ai's attention wasn't focused on Sasuke. Her chocolate-brown orbs were on the demon that was now contaminated by human blood.

"Don't act so high and mighty, Ai. You and I both know who that asshole is." Sasuke took another glance at the demon currently fighting Kushina. His attitude was the same as ever. What made him differ from his old self was his psychotic laugh and deranged smile. Both demons at the sidelines could clearly see he was losing to the Uzumaki angel, but they did not even want to make an effort to help their comrade.

"Like I care." She leaned against a dim streetlight that had frozen in place along with the rest of the city's time. There wasn't much Kushina took away from the streetlight. At least it didn't look like it was dying out. Ai could tell it would have been flickering if it had not been for the angel's ability. It was so dim compared to the other streetlights around it. How pitiful.

Just like the certain demon in front of her.

"How much do you wanna bet he'll lose?" His tone of voice portrayed his unspoken mockery, yet held a definite tone on his inconsiderate arrogance at the same time.

"What's the point of betting when it's fucking obvious?" At times like these, Sasuke and Ai could relate to one thing: the judgment upon the demon with bloodshot eyes and copper-yellow scales was always confirmed with a blunt agreement between the two.

"It's really _that_ noticeable?" Sasuke was only teasing now.

"Don't screw around." Ai had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Gatou only enlisted in the damn war to have _fun_. Killing humans and draining them of their blood is enjoyable to someone like him."

"That's because he gives no mercy. The fucktard is as ruthless as ever."

Gatou's small pupils grew even smaller when Kushina had successfully hit him between his chest and abdomen. It was a rare spot to aim, but it was just as effective as it was rare. The attack killed him instantly. His dull platinum-colored hair was stained with his own blood as his mouth was left agape. It was obvious he was not expecting his life to end so suddenly.

"You know," Kushina began, "this is the perfect example of a second death on Earth."

From afar, Ai could clearly see her misty eyes turn a bright shade of red. Her scarlet orbs were no contrast compared to her hair. Just when Ai thought her eyes were truly red, the color in her unsettling orbs disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"It's one thing to die in war, but being at the borderlines shows that every being had at least _some_ dignity. It's a shame this demon had to die on Earth just like any normal human being." She faced her son who was quiet through the whole ordeal. "You will end up just like him if you do not let me purify you, Naruto."

Her tone was brash and inconsiderate. It made the blond feel hollow. Kushina was, sadly, no different from the people of Hell. She misjudged him just like the rest of them. However, he could not blame her. She was an angel and he was a demon. Different wasn't always a good thing.

"How touching. Who knew such a dramatic issue could be so amusing to watch?" The deep voice belonged to no one within view. It was sickly recognizable, yet the blond couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

The last thing Naruto needed was a sneak attack packed with dark energy and topped with a strong demonic essence. Too bad for him, and everyone else, he could feel the all familiar presence of none other than the last demon that had gotten through the borderlines. When the dim light of the full moon penetrated Kushina's ability slightly and traced the outline of the demon, did Naruto know who he truly was.

By now, both Kushina and Naruto became aware of the demonic energy radiating in the distance. Apparently, the others also realized the company of another demon.

"At least you didn't completely ruin the moment this time, ne?" Naruto's expression was hard as stone. To his dismay, he was actually telling the truth. Nothing was more awkward than a mother and her rejection towards her own son's existance.

"The timing could have been better." The demon couldn't help but scoff. His tone revealed his gender clear as a bell. He was a male.

"You enlisted in the war? Since when?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes accusingly at the demon. No wonder he wasn't at his post seven years ago. The bitch disappeared inconspicuously just to reappear in front of their faces. How over cliché.

"I got pretty bored on guard duty. Action's my sort of thing."

That was his best excuse? This time, Ai narrowed her eyes. "Don't play dumb. You were punished because you went over the line as a General. That's why they stripped you of your rank to a mere Chuunin in the Lower Class."

"And that's why me and Naruto are buddies." His low chuckle made her skin crawl.

"Actually, I'm a class ahead of you." Naruto waved the predicament off.

"Traitor," the demon snorted.

It took Kushina a few seconds to come to the conclusion her son was in the Middle Class. _'Impossible… is Naruto that weak?'_

"Are you high right now?" Ai couldn't help but ask. She wasn't in the mood to kill such a good demon who was once a General that led a good majority of past wars to victory. "Cause you know… Killing you would be such as waste."

"Where's Gatou?"

"He's dead," Naruto declared. "Kaa-san killed him."

"Typical for him to die before me. On Earth no less."

"I know, right?" Ai palmed her face with shame as fits of laughter, which she had a hard time controlling, filled the silent background with some decent sounds. It was just something to cover up the embarrassment for her kind. Nothing to be totally ashamed of doing.

As Sasuke helped Kakashi finish healing his wound, Ai stood with an unwavering glance, which signified how much this circumstance was worth making the effort to even speak. In her case, it wasn't enough to even make her look at the demon. They were finally going home and that was what mattered. Ai could tell Naruto's mother was the least bit pleased by the sudden interruption. Not only did that demon that interrupted her kill a certain number of humans, he smelled like a walking corpse. Her sensitive nose could barely stand another moment near him.

Kushina could see Obito inconspicuously approach Kakashi and taunt him. That earned the Uchiha a smack on the head by none other than Itachi. His irritated features relaxed into a childish grin as he began to immaturely tantalize Kakashi some more -- which earned him another smack on the head.

Haku stood awkwardly behind Itachi as the raven-haired angel began to lecture Obito. They seemed so carefree; Kushina wondered if they had forgotten who they were. The scene in front of her sickened her yet made her feel strangely left out also. They got along so well, even Haku seemed to have unconsciously involved himself. His smile was enough to sustain that fact.

Her gaze landed on Naruto. He was the farthest away from the ground of angels and demons. The female demon outstretched her arms as a red glow emitted from her fingertips and placed her hands near his stomach, healing his deep wound that would possibly turn into a permanent scar. A sudden pang of guilt took over the female angel. She had discriminated the demon race without even knowing it. Not only did it blind her from what was always there, but she had hurt her son without even thinking. The worst feeling of guilt inside her was the fact that she also did it without even caring.

"Do you still want to cleanse his soul?"

The question startled Kushina for a second.

"Oh, Itachi. You scared me… Aren't you going to play with your friends?"

"Friends?" The Uchiha repeated the word like it was his first time trying to learn what it meant. "I don't know about that, but we're getting along."

Her blank smile did not waver. "The question is… How long will it last?"

His expression faltered. "I think we all shouldn't think about that. Even I'm getting along with Sasuke. It's not like we've had an intimate talk or anything, but at least he's not glaring at me like before."

"And how long will that last?" She tucked a loose strand of red hair behind her ear as she stared at the sight before her. Even with nature frozen by her hands, they seemed vaguely happy in the blank environment of it all.

"Like I said," the Uchiha began, "It's best not to think about it."

"Soon, you'll have to."

"You know, Kushina-san… The fact that you can't even accept your son is something you'll have to think about as well. Don't speak like you're the only one that doesn't have any issues with family."

That _almost_ caught the Uzumaki off guard.

"Why should I speak to him if I can't even accept him?" She had a hard time believing her own words. It was as if she was trying to force herself to believe she still hated demons.

"You tell me."

"I've said and done things I shouldn't have." She couldn't help but sigh. "I don't think he'll forgive me."

"I beg to differ." Itachi watched the slow process of healing cover Naruto's abdomen and recover his red scales, which reflected the moonlight and made the blond look more enchanting than given credit for. "He's not someone who holds grudges."

"And how would you know?" Kushina intensely stared at her son.

"I've seen him in action and I must say, although I'm not entirely pleased about his methods, he's still a demon and you can't really take that instinct away from him. However, he has a good heart. That's rare for someone who is as strong as I am."

"He said he was in the Middle Class. Did you lose your brain for a second there?"

"He was in the Lower Class before and managed to kick my ass."

She was startled by his use of words. "How irrational…"

"Shows how much you know about people." Itachi allowed a small smirk to grace his lips.

"I know my son very well, thank you." She countered with her infamous glare.

"You obviously did a great job expressing how much you know him."

Kushina arched a brow at the sudden comment. "I think you should back away from my son before you get too intimate, Itachi. Apparently, you know too much about him."

Was that a threat?

Uchiha Itachi did the threatening. He wasn't going to be bested by this angel.

"Apparently, you don't know him well enough."

- - -

Haku watched Ai heal Naruto from afar. He secretly wished he could do something to help the blond. After all, he was so kind back at the ice cream stand. However, he was an angel and his powers would actually hurt him more than it would help him.

The whole ordeal had been strangely tiring. All he wanted to do was go back to Heaven and rest for a while before another mission is assigned to him. Being a guardian angel was harder than one thought it was.

Haku had to admit, this feeling felt great. Getting along with demons had never been so easy and tolerable. Perhaps the rules and treaties the Holy Ones made were bull after all. Clearly, they always were. Haku never believed in whatever rule or regulation written on a piece of worthless parchment. That thought alone managed to get him in a heap of trouble. The only one who defended him was Itachi and he was grateful for that. If it weren't for him, the pure angel would probably be in purgatory seeking pointless redemption he did not need.

"Hey."

The sudden demand caused the feminine angel to turn around. The demon from earlier leaned against the streetlight Ai occupied before she went to heal Naruto.

"Y-yes?"

"Heal me."

The request made the angel blink in confusing. "But you're a demon."

"Oh, you're being a racist now?" Haku could hear the venom in his deep, husky voice.

"Of course not. But wouldn't your poisonous blood reject my-"

"So you're hating on my blood now?" He sneered, bringing up his arm, which had a large gash that ended near the palm of his hand. "What's wrong with my blood?"

"Nothing." He brought his hands up defensively between their unsettling close positions and smiled nervously. "Just… Just sit down."

He leaned further back and slid down the streetlight. The guardian angel could hear the friction of the sound of smooth dark scales scratching dull metal.

Haku cautiously approached him in a pace where it was obvious he was trying to buy time, but was quick enough for the demon not to complain. He really didn't want to speak to him. Something about this demon was intimidating and just plain unnatural. Obviously, all demons were intimidating and nowhere near normal, but the look in his eyes spelled out an entire definition of psychotic.

"If I may ask, why can't you request any of the other demons to heal you? I'm sure they would gladly help you when they finish healing their other teammates."

The demon glared at the angel. "I think it's obvious they hate me for ditching them for a decent life of excitement."

"Right…"

Haku outstretched his arms and allowed a white light to layer his angelic hands. When he brought them near the demon's arm, he could feel the negative energy emitting from the wound. When Haku attempted to bring his hands closer to actually touch the demon's skin, he stopped the angel before he could proceed any further.

"That's good enough. Keep it at that distance." It was more of a threat than it was a kind correction to his err.

"Um… okay." Haku responded meekly.

He could see the demon's dark energy absorbing his coated layer of light around his hands.

"You can extract an angel's power?"

"And turn it into negative energy? Yeah."

Haku was impressed. "That's a very interesting ability."

"No shit," the demon scoffed.

"May I know your name?"

It was asked so innocently, the demon had a hard time resisting the urge to tell the person who helped him through the process of healing his arm.

"…Zabuza"

The angel's expression did not falter. In fact, a smile replaced his expressionless features. "How did you get this cut?"

"Gatou was being a dick."

"Ahh… Am I suppose to know who this Gatou is?"

"Nah…" Zabuza closed his eyes as he waited for his arm to fully heal. "Nah, not really."

"I'm Haku," he replied half-heartedly, trying to change the awkward subject. A part of him did not expect an answer, but the other part wished for the demon to fill the silence that came after his statement.

"Haku, eh?" He grunted. "You know, I almost mistaken you for a girl -- that's enough to remember you by."

"Nice to know."

"You're a strange angel, aren't you?" He reached forward to pat his head with his good arm with a half-hearted laugh.

Now that Haku had a clear view of him, he was able to see white appendages, which covered a good majority of the bottom part of his face. His steal-like scales were a misty blue. Human blood covered his body like hot water after a bath -- the only difference was this liquid was red and sticky.

"What are you staring at?" Zabuza growled in between his teeth. The guardian angel blinked.

"I was admiring your body."

There was a small pause.

"Do you know how wrong that sounds?"

"Not really, no." Haku answered truthfully.

"You're too innocent for your own good, cherub." Zabuza looked away. For a second, the angel thought he had said something wrong, but when the demon turned back around with an impish grin on his face, it was enough to silence him.

Despite the white bandages that covered his face, Haku could see the grin all too well.

"I like your innocence," Zabuza chuckled. "I like it a lot."

- - -

The light dimmed as she removed her hands from the Uzumaki's chest. "You'll have a permanent scar -- so um…"

"That's okay." Naruto was just glad his scales regenerated.

"I bet Sasuke's pissed I fucked him up like that…"

"What you did was clearly wrong," The blond agreed without even realizing she was trying to ask for pity. Naruto was just clueless like that.

"Uh… Yeah. So how were you these past six years, eh? You finally know what sex is?" Ai brushed a hand down her waist to rid the small particles of invisible dust off her cashmere sweater, which Naruto just realized she wore.

"Very funny."

She smiled as she sat next to the Uzumaki on the sidewalk. It was a great feat for her since she hated to get her human clothes dirty. "I play around on Earth a lot, but I've never actually seen you in public."

"That's because I have an annoying habit of hiding my presence." Naruto leaned back on the wall he balanced himself on earlier.

"You just noticed that _now_?" Ai was starting to make a habit out of rolling her eyes.

"Did anything change when I was gone?"

"You say it like you're coming back with us."

Naruto paused for a moment and shrugged. "Well, yeah. Six years is enough. Did you know, Iruka bought the latest addition of the iPod? Some nano thing. Every night, I can hear the music blasting in his ears from the living room."

"His ears must suffer a lot throughout the years, man." A low whistle of amusement came afterwards. "Damn."

"No shit."

"But what does that have to do with coming back?"

"I have to tell that music fucker about it, don't I?" Naruto pushed himself off the wall and stretched his arms. The sharp ends of his scales dug into his shoulders and made him twinge, but the pain only strengthened the numbing pleasure of prickling scales for no apparent reason.

"I could tell him for you."

"And leave you alone with him?" He thought over his own question. "I don't think so."

"Uh… Why." Her reply was short and blunt.

"You might do inappropriate things with him for all I know."

"You disgust me."

"Technically, your methods are disgusting. I speak the truth you know."

"Shut up, Naruto."

The still air made their silence after Ai's statement turn awkward. What broke the ice of it all was Naruto's laughter, which the wind carried until everyone within earshot turned their heads.

Ai laughed too; her laughter continued to linger in the still air along with Naruto's. Everyone must have thought there was something wrong with them both, but they didn't care.

It was just all too ironic.

There were so many ways they could have easily avoid the issue at hand, but it was just so sudden, the idea slipped out of their minds.

Ai, Sasuke, and Kakashi could have tracked down the remaining demons and brought them back to Hell.

Haku and Naruto could have just chatted with each other and forgotten about the subject the next day.

Sasuke wouldn't have to know who his brother was and his affliction with the angel kind.

Itachi would have continued whatever he was doing, oblivious to his own feelings about the demon race.

Naruto wouldn't have met his mother.

These were things that introduced each angel and demon to their problems. What made each circumstance important for a literary story was the past and the present behind the future.

Each time a chapter of their story ended, another problem would arise and the whole process repeats again.

Laughter wasn't the ideal reason for setting that fact in stone.

Naruto was tired of the fact he had to grow up one step behind the world. It wasn't strength that was important. Nor was the fact that he was one demon out of many.

There were decisions he had a hard time making, but there were times created from those decisions that spark up a conclusion to the end of his chapter. His enlightenment was one thing, but a lesson was another.

As he watched his mother from afar when his laughter died, he felt an unimaginable aching in his dark heart. He was rejected and pushed away. To Kushina, he was probably another demon who needed to be purified from existance.

"We should probably get going. Are you done getting high off an airless environment?" Sasuke snorted.

Ai wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and breathlessly nodded.

"You coming, Uzumaki?" It felt weird to call the blond by his surname when there was obviously another Uzumaki within earshot, but Sasuke had already gotten used to it. Why stop just because the blond's angel-bitch of a mother was a few feet away from him? Who even gave a fuck? He sure didn't.

"Uhh, I need to take care of some business."

"I could do that for you."

At that, Ai started to laugh again. Harder this time.

Sasuke's right eye involuntarily twitched. "Wanna tell me why you're laughing?"

"Ahh, oh my God. You real funny, Uchiha." Again, she attempted to wipe an invisible tear away from her eye.

"Did your overdose on laughter affect your speech?" Sasuke could feel his twitching continuously progress.

"Actually, Ai asked me the same thing. I need to do one more thing on Earth so I'll come back in a day -- tomorrow perhaps." Naruto answered for Ai.

"And why is that so funny?" Sasuke was beyond irritated.

The Uzumaki shrugged. "This is Ai, you're talking about, you know."

"Actually, I've known that for quite some time." He narrowed his eyes. "You can't really do anything about a freak of nature."

Ai stopped laughing midway with a clear expression, which was similar to anger. Her cool, plastering face managed to make it look like she just froze from the comment.

Her glare was good enough to hint them both on her boiling rage, which she freely expressed.

"Fuck you."

"You already did that." The Uchiha responded coolly. "Look where it got me."

Ai introduced Sasuke to her middle finger before she dragged him along to the rest of the crowd of angels and demons.

Naruto followed them with a half-hearted laugh. Sometimes, Ai could even intimidate _him_. Women (especially demonic hybrids who were females) were scary when it came to their wrath.

"I can bring us back to the borderlines, but the destination is hard to say." Kushina suggested.

When his mother spoke, Naruto's artificial stomach twisted in a knot.

"Well, I can probably teleport us to the barren parts. I know them pretty well," Ai suggested. "Do you use spiritual energy?"

"We can't automatically claw a dimension up like you demons just to get to our destinations." Obito rolled his eyes.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Sasuke glared at the arrogant angel.

"You better not start shit with me, _Uchiha_." Obito threatened his blood relation who was obviously a demon and the complete opposite of his pure existance.

"Uzumaki-san and Ai's plan seems reasonable enough. We should try it." Haku considered.

"You were one of the angels in the battlefield, right?" Sasuke asked Kushina, obviously attempting to get information on her before he lost his chance.

The angel blinked.

"Yes…"

"But usually Middle and Lower Spheres are recruited."

"Actually, I'm in the High Choir. I lead the army as a Genin by status."

"But Generals are in the Higher Class in the monarchy of demons. Isn't it a bit unfair to have someone like you lead the angel army?" Sasuke knew there was something that didn't fit in this story. Either Kushina was telling a big fat lie, or the Holy Ones were really starting to worry about their position as the winner of each war, they decided to send one of their own in the High Choir. This could be useful information if Kushina could just finished her explanation.

"I can't say."

_'Fuck that.'_

Sasuke could feel Naruto tense next to him. He could obviously tell the Uzumaki felt something was up too.

"Well," Sasuke began, "we should get going anyway. This little truce ends when we go our separate ways, got that?"

Of course, the rude demand was directed to Kushina.

"Don't try anything dirty in the borderlines and we won't do shit back." Obito sneered. "You got _that_?"

"Was I talking to you?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

This bastard was seriously asking for it.

"**Enough**." Ai rubbed her temples in frustration. "Seriously, let's just go."

Kushina dispelled her ability on the city and joined hands with Ai. The imagery of dry air and unbearable heat was felt between the two as Kushina channeled enough spiritual energy to create a portal to the ideal image of the borderline in the east. The semblance was perfect.

Sasuke and Obito were the first to race into the portal without thanking the two for creating it. They were obviously fixated on getting their first.

Zabuza entered second, along with Haku who followed closely behind. When the feminine angel smiled and thanked both the angel and the demon for creating the portal, he entered it and allowed the light to absorb his body.

Kakashi grunted a thanks behind his mask and went through the portal. Itachi, who smiled at Naruto's retreating form without the blond even knowing it, left after the silver-haired demon.

Kushina quietly allowed the portal to take her to the borderlines and land on the barren ground of it all.

Ai was the only one who remained, and therefore, the last to go in the portal.

She turned around to watch Naruto leave. She could see him retract his red scales and show his muscular back. His scales paused at the ends of his abdomen, where Ai could not see.

She could hear the sirens of police cars from a mile away. The police were obviously trying to get to the abnormal scene as fast as they could. Too bad for them, they'll find no trace of anything prior to the subject of angels and demons when they reach their destination.

As the Uzumaki passed the streetlight she leaned on only moments ago, she could see the bulb flicker like a worn-out candle.

"You're just like a mere streetlight out of many." Ai whispered as the breeze of the wind caressed her hair. "You struggle to shine, yet being who you are, you're only useful when it's dark." The metaphorical comparison between a simple object of light and Naruto didn't seem to ease her worry for the blond.

War, his mother, companions, and life… These things revolve around the Uzumaki so much; it was beginning to suffocate him. No wonder he disappeared for six years… Nevertheless, if he came back to Hell, would he be any different from the reckless demon who liked to be underestimated?

Ai could see dawn approach. The sun could be seen rising from the peaks of the city buildings. Birds chirped their greetings to the morning as crickets hid from their predators. As the humans in their vehicles drove closer to their destination, the dimming streetlight, along with the rest of its duplicates, no longer emitted any light. The disappearance of it's glow vanished until it was the moon's turn to rise and the sun's turn to set.

She entered the portal to the borderlines before it disappeared too.

- - - - - »

**Phase One** **-** _Enlightenment _: **End**

* * *

This chapter was a good 19 pages in Calibri font and 11 text. I've been slacking... I know.

To make up for it, I'm going to take a two to three week break (don't start smacking me yet) to catch up on my chapters. I'll type an extra good 3 - 4 chapter's worth! Promise! Didn't you love this chapter though? Aren't you happy? I know I am!!! The chapter really would have gotten out yesterday and be in the same format -- only 12 pages instead of 19. My beta went to sleep before I could turn it in to her so I decided to finish up a good portion until I was content with my work. I hope I didn't disappoint you all :(

Last week, I took SATs, had two tests (one regarding the dude that described the whole angel hierarchy, so I aced that 100 percent), and a few assignments that were due (which were done last minute). But those are my lame excuses... School work can't affect a person's updates... code of a writer's honor -inserts laughter right here-.

R&R?

I know what you're thinking... I don't deserve a good review since I raped Kushina's personality and whatnot... BUT! She wasn't described motherly at all. And Naruto has her surname instead of Minato's, no? Obviously she ditched him, or something involving that matter, before she died (spoiler: manga mentioned it as past tense, so yes). I'm not going to get intimate about it, but character building involves work and time. I hope you all aren't angry :(

**P.S.** - Gatou is from the first ark in Naruto. You know, Mickey Mouse? Blond and evil? Wears a suit? Naruto Abridged is pretty funny you know :)


	10. Phase Two : Veracity

**Pairings:  
**- ItaNaru  
- KakaObi  
- ZabuHaku  
- One-sided SasuNaru  
- One-sided SasuSaku  
**  
Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning: **I do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status. _There is no bashing on Sakura. No pun intended.  
_

You must all be confused with the ranks in this series, huh?

Introducing second half of the first.

**Overview on Demon Ranks:**

**High Legions:**

Emperor

Council

Kages**  
**

**Higher Class:** Jounin, Chuunin, Genin**  
**

**Middle Class:** Jounin, Chuunin, Genin

**Lower Class: **Jounin, Chuunin, Genin**  
**

Again, it's pretty simple. Now that you have a full understanding with the ranks, hopefully you won't get too confused :)

This is just a reminder: Hell is ruled by a monarchy -- or so facts state. Therefore, ranks are situated by importance, not just by strength. It's true, ranks are to arrange a class from strongest to weakest, but just like an earthly monarchy, it's ruled by importance also.

Enjoy sweethearts :D

* * *

**-Chapter 10 - Veracity-**

Sakura was the first to greet him at the gates when he returned. Her smile tried to assure him that everything was going to be all right, but the truth was, it wasn't.

"I'm glad you're back! It was boring without you!"

"Your optimism is annoying." His eyes were focused on the gates of gold leading in to the Room of Sanctity. This wasn't the time for jokes. Sakura had to wait.

"How rude… I was actually happy you came back." Her deep frown indicated her embarrassment for being so ecstatic.

"You shouldn't follow me. The Holy Ones don't need you right now." Itachi held the door open and waited for Sakura to leave.

"Well, I recently got appointed. I'm not in the Higher Sphere yet, but I'm getting there!"

"That has nothing to do with being in here or not." Itachi exhaled accordingly. This angel was just as arrogant as Obito. "Don't get so in over your head."

"…You are beginning to irk me."

"Then get out."

"You know what?"

Shit. That was the sign of making her mind.

"No. I'm going to stay!"

There were limits to how nosey Sakura could be. She was really pushing it.

"Have it your way then."

"I will!"

"Good."

"Yeah, it is good!"

"You can stop now."

"Okay!"

"You two are in the presence of the High Choir. I suggest you leave your comments to yourself." Kushina folded her hands in front of her chest, making the statement more of a threat than it was intended to be.

Where she came from, both angels didn't really want to know.

Four lights in the center of the room spread their wings and emitted a bright glow, which blinded the three angels in the Room of Sanctity.

"We've called for two angels only, Middle." Obviously, the only angel from the Middle Sphere would be Sakura. She didn't have enough courage to play the dumbass. "Leave or you will be forced out."

Itachi occupied himself with his silver necklace and tried to avoid eye contact with the Haruno.

_'I told you so.'_

She blinked slowly to try to grasp the fact that she was told to leave. "But-"

Even the Divine Being flared his wings and added to the glow of the room. Apparently, not all five were introduced to patience before. Well, Itachi could tell patience didn't relevantly like them anyway.

She took in a deep breath and made a sound in her throat that sounded like a growl and mutter of unheard words. Itachi had a feeling those words weren't as captivating as they sounded. As she turned around, she passed Itachi on her way out. "It was better talking to a wall." She whispered harshly.

Itachi's ears didn't fail him. That was a rude insult from an ignorant angel.

"Looks like I underestimated the number of your brain cells. Turns out you really know when to leave and when to be annoying, Sakura-san."

"If I wanted your opinion, I could just read your entrails."

"And if I gave a rat's ass, I'd leave you two alone to argue for the rest of your pathetic lives, but seeing as lightning could strike us at any minute because of your irrationalities, I'm forced to give a shit. Therefore, out with you," she waved a hand away, signaling no need for the pink-haired angel, "and you, Uchiha, turn around before I smack the feathers off your back."

Itachi was silent for a moment. It was best to keep quiet. Kushina wasn't just serious; she was a portable torturing device.

That was probably why the Holy Ones were so quiet. Kushina had enough ferocity to speak for them herself.

Sakura could sense the uneasiness lingering in the air. That was probably her cue to leave. "I seriously do need to talk to you, Itachi. I'll meet you later when you're done here."

The Uchiha gave her a nod of acknowledgement without even turning back to face her. Apparently, that was enough. The doors closed and melted into the standing structure. The only shadows that lingered from the open crevice had vanished and all light took over the dark parts of each area.

Kushina stepped closer to the Holy Ones with a smirk full of arrogance. Her pride practically made the council of angels dim their shining rays of light in the practicality of it all.

"This better be good."

"We've decided to withdraw you from the war," the first Holy One spoke.

Kushina beamed.

"-but that does not mean you are called here for a promotion in rank." The fourth Holy one finished.

Her smile of satisfaction turned sour.

"Do you know how _long_ I had to endure the position of an Attribute?" She glared at the magnificent lights before her. "If this is your idea of a joke, it's not really funny. If I rip out your wings, would you laugh?"

"Do not forget your rank, Kushina," the second Holy One stated. "Your recklessness will be your downfall."

"Why did you even call me here?" She glared at the celestials that were above her in rank, status, and superiority.

"Right. To the point then," the third Holy One spoke with such ferocity, Kushina cringed at the fierce bellow of his deep voice, which caressed her ears like velvet and lingered in the air like smoke after a fire.

"We thought about the withdrawal of your presence in the war. Our decision was made just a moment ago. We've decided that you would be useful in the environmental field." The first Holy One was descriptive enough for Kushina to get the point.

"You're going to send me to Earth again?" She couldn't help but narrowed her eyes. "This whole charade isn't funny anymore."

"Six years ago, a precious jewel was stolen by demons. Because of that, a good 30 percent of the healing qualities of our angels were affected. We cannot just purify ores and gems when it takes years and years to perfect the quality of each crystal. Because the tourmaline was purified by one of us, the demons have an extremely important power source to rely on." Holy One number three certainly had a habit of describing the situation like it was the end of the precious world.

"We've made some of the Middle Sphere enlist in the war, but if this goes on and they use up the crystal's healing abilities, they will come back for more gems. Gems which we have a limited supply of." The fourth Holy One finished with a positive tone, yet the aspect of it all felt foreign when it reached the female angel's ear.

"You mean you _forced_ them to join. _Made_ would be a clear understatement." Apparently, Kushina made a habit of glaring at the Holy Ones. She certainly did a very good job of expressing her anger.

"Attributes are the servants of the Divine Being and are lower in rank when compared to Holy Ones. Respect is the key to keeping your rank."

"Or what? Off with my wings?" The red-haired angel scoffed.

"If that is what it will take for you to learn your place, then yes." The fourth Holy One answered.

"You act like I give a shit."

"Do you know how much it would hurt if we decided to go with the idea of tearing off your wings? As the joints of each wing are ripped from your back, you will not only feel your energy dissipate, but the sheer brutality will be enough to paralyze you and your body for life. We will see how much you don't give a shit afterwards." The four Holy Ones held powers that were miraculously strong and voices of thunder and sea. They clashed and strike fear in any angel who dare to oppose them. What Kushina had learned today was the fact that the third Holy One had some attitude she was unaware of. He was blunt enough to state the point and backed up the actual statement with such ferocity, it made her inwardly wince. The grotesque imagery was more than enough to shut her up.

"My God…" The angel was speechless. It wasn't because of the imagery; it was probably because of his proclamation.

"…What now?" The third Holy One demanded breathlessly.

"You just cursed. How dare you."

"How dare I? How dare _you_!" The third Holy One unconsciously configured his bright figure into a physical structure of a male body surrounded by golden light. He attempted to intimidate the angel with power. His wings of gold light flared along with his rage. "I was specifically quoting your words!"

"But you did not add emphasis. When you quote someone, you inconspicuously add emphasis even if you don't know it yourself." She clarified with a victorious smirk. Ahha, how the mighty have fallen. Hopefully number three will break a wing or two falling down the stairs of contempt.

"You little!-"

"Would you two stop it?" The first Holy One outspreaded his wings with such force, the light inside the Room of Sanctity only got brighter by each coursing second of every minute. "This quarrel of yours is not only annoying, but rather childish and imprudent. We are a hierarchy of angels for Christ's sake. Act like you have some decency."

The third Holy One withdrew his wings and allowed whatever contrast left in the room to come back. His scowl could not be seen by the golden light distorting his face. He was a physical silhouette of untouchable beauty made of gold and warmth. But this time, his magnificence and superiority had taken a huge blow from the arrogance of an Attribute. It was not only shameful; it was hilarious.

"…So, what do you want me to do?" She asked slowly, making sure every syllable was spoken as clearly as possible in the white room.

"You will be creating gems for the war. If we have enough, we could quickly wipe out the demons and end the war with a treaty." The second Holy One spoke like the third had never said anything.

"You say it like it's no big deal."

"It isn't."

"Are you guys this desperate?" Kushina raised a brow. "You could just terminate the Rebound Treaty and whatnot."

"That would lower our troops by 20 percent."

"Well yes. That's pretty obvious, isn't it? Logic is wonderful for the soul. Who cares about the decrease of people going to Heaven?"

"We do."

"Well I'm not you."

"You'd better care before we send you to purgatory." The third angel spoke with his increase of thundering ferocity.

"Oh, you're going to _threaten_ me now? How about you _force_ me to go? That would really make my day." Kushina glared at the marvelousness of his structure and it all. Perfection reeked of ignorant idiocy.

"Your sarcasm is less than flattering." He glared back with equal intensity. She couldn't exactly see it, but she sure could feel it.

"Sarcasm is what helps keep you from knowing what I really think about you."

"I beg to differ. Trust me, I dislike you just as much as you dislike me."

"Don't hate. You have a superiority complex which can be cured by the brute honesty of someone with a decent mind."

"And I dislike you even more because of that."

"Kushina, you are only prolonging the time of your advancement in rank. Certainly, being an Attribute for all these decades has made you think about your attitude, has it not?" The fourth Holy One stressed.

"Not really… no." She spat sourly. _'After all, you were the ones who erased my memory.'_

"You are to make sure you purify those gems well. We will not be breaking any treaty that benefits us." Number one seems to have struck a nerve. The sheer ruthlessness expressed in his deep voice was like a double-edged sword.

"So I'm allowed access into the Holy Chambers?"

"That's the benefit of it all."

It was a pretty good deal for Kushina's standards. Only Holy Ones and the Divine Being were allowed in such a glorified room of crystals and ores. It was the treasure cove that made Heaven sacred. Whoever said treasures did not await beyond the gates of paradise was a complete dumbass.

The Holy Ones were awaiting the angel's reaction towards the news. They expected her on cloud nine by now. However, her indifferent expression wasn't what they had predicted.

"I'll agree to the terms on one condition."

"…There is no condition to agree to. You take what we give you and do it or we will punish you. Simple as that." The third Holy One scoffed. How ignorant of her! Of all things, _they_ were forced to agree to whatever _she_ had to say? How preposterous.

"I wasn't talking to you." She sneered. "I was talking to _Him_."

All four angels of status turned their heads to the one Kushina was referring to.

"What would you possibly want with the Divine Being?" They all spoke in union.

"You are the very knowledge of life, right? You hold all veracity within you and rarely speak _because_ you already know what will happen before it actually does. You are not one who seeks enlightenment, you give wisdom. All of this is correct, isn't it, Kami-sama?"

It was respectful to the Divine Being to acknowledge the presence of the bright light of the emitting glow. However, her straightforward statement was compared to the commitment of seven-thousand sins.

He was silent for a moment on the golden throne. His light was the very structure of life itself. Why would the Divine Being answer to someone as significant as Kushina?

Because it isn't the significance of someone's presence. It was the importance of their question.

"**Yes. All you say is correct.**"

She heard the voice of the Divine Being clear as a bell. It did not strike like lightning, it flowed like the waves. It did not strike fear, it eradicated all doubt from the outside perspective. His voice was so astonishing, she was left stupefied.

It took a moment for her to realize she had permission to continue with her specific 'condition' she asked of the Divine Being.

"If you know so much, then you must know of every angel, demon, and aspect of life, no?"

"**Clearly, that is why I am divine. That is why I am **_**God**_."

"If that is true," she said, "then why did you not tell me Uzumaki Naruto, a demon in the Middle Class, is my son? Why is he, of all beings, in Hell?"

"**It was not your time to know. However, considering the circumstances, he was sent to Hell for eternity. I, myself, know the answer, but just like then, you are not ready to figure out now.**"

"But time does not concern me! What really does is the reason why _this_ is happening to _me_!"

"**Time is the very aspect of life. The words you have spoken to me are like a child's and the selfishness a young one holds when she is unaware of the word around her. Because of that, you are unprepared for the truth.**"

She bit the inside of her cheek. "That… that's not fair."

"**It is also not fair for Uzumaki Naruto. He never deserved eternal damnation. Yet, he accepted the facts. The ultimate question is: what about you? Have you accepted him?**"

"But Kami-sama! My son is not a mere obstacle or fact I have to understand!"

"**He is what's bothering you. Therefore, he is the fact you must accept.**" His tone of voice was obvious enough to depict the end of their conversation. Apparently, that was all the Divine Being was going to tell her.

Kushina was silent for a moment. There was no fact she wanted to accept! It just didn't make sense…

"I… I accept the mission. But, there's one thing I want to ask you."

It was as if the Divine Being waited for her to continue, but then again… He never was straightforward.

"Why did you erase my memory?"

"**That, I cannot say.**"

"Listen here," she narrowed her eyes as she took in a deep breath and began, "You made me enlist in a pathetic war that was created for no reason at all! Records state that it was just the admittance of humans! You're killing them in such a state of chaos our order is in. I'm forced to believe so much shit, you have no idea how this is stressing me out. I know for a fact that you've erased much more than just the memory of my past. You erased my son too. Whatever you're making me accept isn't just ludicrous, it's downright sick."

"**Then what do you suggest you should do?**"

"I… I just want my memory back. Or at least the parts where I know that isn't all a lie."

"When you purify enough crystals to heal our armies and help us win this war, then we will grant your wish. In fact, we will return all your memory back to you if you so desire it." This time, the forth Holy One answered for the Divine Being.

"The Rebound Treaty is pointless if you're just going to use it to your advantage just to win a war against Hell. There is no good against evil anymore if you all keep this up."

"You are a rank below us, Kushina. You have no right to say what is right or wrong and simply think we should change our tactics just to agree to what you've spoken out about." The third Holy One spoke with his audible voice and jeered at the angel.

"You can't just do this either. It's wrong. It's obviously sick and wrong."

"**It is all for the greater good.**"

When the Divine Being agrees to the subject at hand, everyone else agrees. There was just no way to break the ice.

They were too blinded by how many they'll have after the war and the paradise that welcomes humans who have the ability to believe, they never took a second look at those angels who were once humans. They sacrificed themselves for another war for no reason.

It felt like a twisted version of Noah's Ark. This _God_ was practically wiping out the old and allowing the new to be brainwashed into thinking they were fighting for paradise.

"Itachi, if you may please, we would like to speak to you now." The first Holy One spoke like nothing happened between Kushina and their argument over what was right and what was wrong.

The Uchiha stood awkwardly in the middle of Kushina, who was obviously enraged, and the Holy Ones, who obviously didn't give a shit. He was silent throughout the entire argument, but that did not mean he came to realize the truth on his own accord.

As Kushina stormed out of the Room of Sanctity, Itachi walked forward and revealed his presence underneath their significance.

"So..." They began in union.

"You've broken the rules and ran off to the human world, Higher. May I ask why?" The second Holy One spoke as if he already knew the answer.

"You didn't have any books about Earth. The library only held documents and such."

"So you ran off."

"I would be lying if I said no."

"There is punishment involved in this, Itachi. Take this seriously."

"I am." He replied with whatever sincerity he could muster.

"That is a lie." The obvious answer was stated.

"If I were to ask what my punishment would be, would you answer?"

"Enlistment in the war solves your question?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "And if I reject?"

"We will strip you of your status."

The Uchiha had better things to do than worry about being enlisted. There was no end to this war. These beings weren't being subtle at all.

"If you want me to die so badly, you could've just said it. I'm not as sensitive as Kushina-san."

"Very well then." The third sneered. "Our main objective for angels who do not respect our beliefs is death. Kushina was an annoying one out of many. She has broken many rules and went so far as to love the demon she was supposed to kill. That was not our deal, nor was that her mission. Apparently, cleaning out her memory was not enough. She still talks back to me even to this very day. Kushina got lucky. She only endured six months of war. And yet, she is still not dead."

"You mean with the rip of the dimension in the borderlines? So you decided to use her in a way which consists of Heaven winning?"

"Exactly. Involving her physically got us nowhere."

"Your motives are confusing." Itachi took in a long breath and exhaled accordingly. "So you want me to die. Is that it?"

"Yes. We believe that you are going to be a hindrance to us in the future. That is a good enough assumption for you to die."

_'Assumption? You have God sitting in the middle with his all-knowing mind. There is no assumption. There is only right and wrong.' _Itachi thought. The grimace on his face was visible to every being in the room.

"What is wrong, Itachi? Did you not say you were not sensitive unlike Kushina?" Number one decided to mock him.

"Surely you do not doubt your feelings about this, do you?" Number three was worse with the mocking.

"This isn't a game. If the Divine Being was really the true being who created all of us, even the humans who fell in Hell, why would he want to do such a thing?"

"It is time for spring cleaning, is all."

"Your description disgusts me."

"Itachi," the second Holy One began, "we do not care what you do if you refuse to be enlisted. Obviously, your reputation will be at stake, but as long as you do not pollute these angels' minds, then you can continue to live and be the disappointment you are."

"You will gain nothing out of this." Itachi clarified.

"That is for the Divine Being to decide. Not you."

The Uchiha did not risk materializing his wings to intimidate the Holy Ones. He did not want to risk anything. Itachi was tired of all this. He was fighting for evil and going against good. Why did angels have to be so complex too?

"I am not enlisting."

"You will be disgraced."

Disgraced? Was that it? There was no point anymore. The next thing Itachi wanted to do was run. He wanted to run far away and run from all this. Everything was bullshit, why did he have to face something that wasn't worth the effort to speak up about? He was only one angel out of many.

"I don't care."

"You may not, but your pride does." The third Holy One spoke.

"Well," the Uchiha began as he turned around, "I am not my pride and my pride does not control me."

Then, he walked away. It felt like walking away from the stress and the benefactor of being a Higher. When he passed the gates, he was no longer an angel with status. He was an angel who knew the truth. And because he knew the truth, he was different from the angels who were brainwashed into thinking the Divine Being was the truth.

He didn't need to take shit from anyone.

So that was what he did. He simply walked away.

That was what separated him from being an angel that strived to make a difference, to an angel who would soon make a difference.

* * *

I woke up from a three-hour nap to find out that the sun had already set! I thought it was around eight or so, but no. It was around 6:10. Thank God. Oh, and just a little heads up, I'm doing each chapter by split sections. It's similar to completing an ark of 7 to 10 chapters. I currently finished one whole ark, therefore, the updating speed will be once a week (or less. Depending on how much I finish by next week!) In all, the estimate is roughly six chapters of finished work saved on Word. I'm a very happy birdie playing Pokemon on cloud nine right now :D Good thing is, I got in two extra chapters in two days. And in total, the finished ark was done in two weeks. Good progress with the whole ending of my first semester and all.

At least some of you like Pokemon, right? I bought Diamond 5 months after Platinum so I was a little pissed. If only I had realized that Plat was going to come out. I would have waited… But at the same time, I lost interest in it until two weeks ago. Pretty late to start becoming a Pokenerd. I'd love to play with any of you on Wifi whenever I get my own near the end of next week or so :)

The addiction won't last. I promise.

To _**yawn**_ since I could not reply to you because your message was anon:

Thank you for loving my story. I appreciate it very much. However, (and I quote)

"so could you PLEASE hurry up before everyone else stops reading this fiction. No matter how interesting the idea, if you can't express it properly, you should just give it up!"

I'd quote the whole thing, but that was the only line that stood out to me the most. If you think about it, the topic of angels and demons isn't just cliché. It's overdramatic. Most of the time, the idea becomes so farfetched, it's almost another Romeo X Juliet incarnated. That kind of scene in itself, is beauty in a foreign language, which we've come to love and understand without knowing. Therefore, I don't fuck with things like that. Originality isn't really the key to angels and demons either. Some want things slow, some want things fast, I want things stable. If you have issues understanding each life lesson within each chapter, I would prefer you to think a little harder or not read the chapters at all.

And if it's the sex you want, (assuming the way you worded "PLEASE hurry up") I'm sorry to disappoint. There are quick one-shots for you to drool over concerning that topic.


	11. Realization

**Pairings:  
**- ItaNaru  
- KakaObi  
- ZabuHaku  
- One-sided SasuNaru  
- One-sided SasuSaku  
**  
Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning: **I do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status. _The plot unfolds._

_

* * *

_

**-Realization-**_  
_

It seemed like Heaven was going through a strange phase of night and day to Itachi after he left the Room of Sanctity. His eyes were still trying to focus on something other than the dark spots that decided to disappear and reappear whenever he blinked.

"About time. What took you so long?"

Itachi tried to focus his gaze on the pink-haired angel in front of him, but it was hard to see when he was temporarily blind.

"I had an intimate discussion with the Holy Ones."

"Well, follow me. I have something to show you."

Sakura took his arm and dragged him to the library that was miraculously located in Heaven. It was a place Itachi and Sakura were both very familiar with. As the female angel led him, the dark spots began to lessen with each step he took.

By the time they reached the library, he managed to regain his sight.

"So, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

They entered the library and went to a section full of documents about the history of paradise and Heaven itself.

"Read this."

"Sakura-san-"

"Read it."

He skeptically picked up the book and skimmed through the pages with a sharp eye. Not long before he picked up the book, he slid it back in the section where Sakura took it out from.

"It's about the creation of Earth. That's in the Bible; the book of Genesis."

"I'm sure you've read it, right?"

"Enough times to lose count."

"Well, this whole section is about the beginning of Earth and the beginning of Heaven. They don't mention Hell in this section. Don't you find that strange?" Sakura proclaimed as she grabbed another book from the shelf that was opposite from them.

"What's your point?" Itachi had a hard time concentrating when Sakura kept leading him on. Whatever she wanted him to know, she might as well say it before he became frustrated. The whole issue with him enlisting and denying was beginning to take over his train of thought, making his concentration become clouded with unsure thoughts about Heaven and the current beings that create the rules and regulations.

"Haven't you ever wondered why there's so much written about the good of Heaven, the thought of past wars never occurred? This is probably the second or third war we've ever had with Hell."

Itachi snapped out of his train of thought when she mentioned the documents. "I get what you're saying, but what does that have to do with the beginning?"

"Well…" she bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him or not.

"Sakura-san, I'm not in the mood for games. Either tell me or I leave." Reverse psychology was such a giver.

"No! Wait! I just- I think that…" she was stumbling, it was hard to follow. "I… I believe there is no 'true God'. He is a spirit who creates life, but also a spirit who does not treat angels and demons, who were once humans, like mere pawns. There was a reason for their birth and a reason for life. Don't you think it's a little weird that these beings set up rules and such? They're too in over their heads."

"I don't understand what you're trying to get at." Itachi watched Sakura flip through the book to make sure it was the right one, then handed it to him.

"Read this page."

He was confused, but did as he was told. He lazily skimmed through the page, but as each sentence ended, he was engrossed by the fact that this was no ordinary book.

"This is impossible. I still don't get what you're trying to say."

"You know what… You're unbelievable." Sakura frowned. "Power, Itachi. Power is what corrupts. Arrogance feeds power and pride taints the everlasting purity of angels. We all sin. Even as beings who are made perfect. Because of the Rebound Treaty, believers come to Heaven as cleansed souls, but they are merely beings who will sin again."

Sakura took the book from his hands and pointed at a specific sentence. "Temptation is the first sin by mankind. We are all born with this sin. I'm new at this stuff, but do you think original sin is what keeps us from becoming pure?"

"But when we repent, we are forgiven." Itachi was now utterly confused. "Can you please just get to the point? I'm a bit stressed out about…" he trailed off.

"Itachi," she began, "did you know there is no true God?"

Oh fuck. She was serious. It took a few seconds for Itachi to realize what she had just said.

"Sakura-san, are you mental? You shouldn't be here if you think like that-"

"No! Listen! God is a spirit. He's not an angel. Do you think we've been fucked with all this time?"

"Unless I have proof, then I refuse to believe this-"

"The proof is right here! We were just oblivious to the fact that the Bible held the truth all along!"

Itachi didn't want to think anymore. Even if the proof was right in front of his eyes, it was so hard to concentrate with all the facts being scattered around him.

Sakura took in a deep breath.

"Okay, look. I'm going to search up a few pages and books for you. You go read them and come back to me when you get your head straightened out, alright?"

"It's not that I-"

"Just do as I say before I smack you."

Itachi frowned. Apparently, Sakura was serious about this matter. If it was enough to change the Heavenly world, then it had to be taken seriously. If she was bluffing, they both had eternity for Itachi to torture the living daylights out of the angel for stressing him out even more.

"Fine."

Itachi watched her disappear in another row of shelves. The only thing he had to entertain himself with was the book Sakura recently took out of the shelf opposite from him.

He read the sentence again. And again. And a third time. How was this suppose to make any sense if he couldn't think correctly?

"I'm back!"

The angel patted his back with her free hand, startling him a bit. He looked towards his left to find two books and a few sheets of paper in her occupied hand. Apparently, they were sheets of paper that were ripped out of a few books. It was easy to tell. Real easy.

"…Are you even allowed to do that?"

"What? This?" she pointed to the stacks of paper and books in her hand. "Sure."

"Why can't you just tell me? Must you vandalize historical books?"

"Well, you're too confused with… whatever you're confused with. And it's best for you to understand it on your own. That way, you'll be twice as pissed when you find out."

"I don't find this very beneficial, Sakura-san."

"Trust me, Itachi. I suck at explaining the whole thing. And I'm going on a mission in a bit. I really need you to know all of this, okay?"

"Alright…"

"Promise me."

"Sakura-san…"

She exhaled as she handed him the information with a tired expression. "You're the only person I can trust, Itachi. You went against the Holy Ones before. If you take that seriously, you can take this seriously too."

"I'll… get back to you."

She was skeptical about his answer, but she had to go on her mission. "You got two days, alright?"

"You say it as if I can't handle this."

"You wanna run that by me one more time? Because obviously you're a little out there today."

"I'll be fine," Itachi assured her. She was never one to speak to the Uchiha in such a way that he would actually be this annoyed with her. In addition, there wasn't really anything he had left. Status? It's not like he had that anymore. If this was suppose to be paradise, Hell sounded much better.

He watched the Haruno leave, closing the library doors and going to her destination. Even Sakura had a destination to go to… He had nothing. Not only did he feel awkward about the situation, he felt like he should do something about it. Uchiha Itachi wasn't one to be useless.

Never was, never will be.

- - -

The barren wasteland of the borderlines almost seemed like a dream to Haku. It was like nothing had even happened. He had no idea how he was suppose to go through the day without thinking about the demon he had helped. That felt like a dream too. He was in a state of unawareness. The feeling of waking up to realizing it actually happened brought him to another state of confusion.

Haku wasn't one to forget, but he really wanted to forget about that. Zabuza wasn't only demanding, he managed to make an impression on the feminine angel without even knowing it. Haku was way up there in the infatuation level.

It wasn't like he was going to see the demon again… It was just one night… One night of mischief and…

He was beyond aggravated. Haku had never had contact with a demon like that before. It felt so wrong, yet felt so…

"Haku?"

He tripped on a nonexistent object on the ground.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay?" The raven-haired angel asked. "You were just walking around… You looked like you were drooling."

Haku blinked. Was he drooling? He lifted a hand to touch the corner of his lips.

"My God, I was drooling…"

"Were you thinking about water ice?"

The angel raised a brow. "Water ice?"

The thought came back to him like an angry mob of fans attempting to kill the player who failed to hit a ball correctly.

"Y-yes. I was thinking about water ice. Water ice is good."

All the Uchiha could do was stare. He stared for a very long time.

"What about you, Itachi? What's that in your hands?" Haku attempted to change the subject.

"This?" Itachi couldn't really say. He didn't really look over it when he left the library a few minutes after Sakura did. "This is the proof of the general nonexistence of a higher being and the outrageous result of a spirit who we are all unaware of. I think."

"That's… nice." The pure angel began to regret ever asking. "Anyway, what do you need from me now?"

"What makes you think-"

"Please don't pull that on me."

"Right." Itachi stood there awkwardly. "Could I possibly borrow human skin?"

"Do I even want to know?" Haku asked, already at the opposite side of the room, digging for what seemed like a few seconds after finding a layer for Itachi.

"I just need to take a break from Heaven." His tone was softer, but it was to the point.

Apparently, the angel caught the drift. He decided to laugh the tension off. "Well you never see that happening. An angel getting sick of Heaven, I mean."

"What doesn't happen will soon happen. We just never know it." Itachi took the layer from his hands. "Thanks, Haku. I really owe you one."

"Well, aren't you going to get in trouble?"

Itachi wondered if he was going to get in trouble too. Really, what was the point if there wasn't a point to really get?

"I don't think they would care. After all, I am one out of many."

"Yes, but you always seem to find a way to stand out."

"I wouldn't be the one telling who stands out and who doesn't. Walking around drooling is an example of that, wouldn't you agree?" Itachi couldn't help but smirk.

"Take your skin and leave me be," Haku warned.

"So you can continue releasing angelic saliva? Interesting."

"Yes, Itachi. I can do whatever I want with my saliva."

"In a few years, we'll think back and laugh at this, then make more memories to remember in the eternity of it all," Itachi declared, his smirk besting the cool demeanor of his attitude.

"Why not?" Haku agreed. "Eternity is a long time."

- - -

The portal surrounded by a mist of uncertainty surrounded his body in a spiritualistic light. The tingling sensation of his wings arching against his human skin made him feel deliberately unsatisfied. A part of him wanted his wings to feel the smooth touch of positive energy radiating around him, but his human skin would not allow it.

His destination was a city. The city he knew all to well. Perhaps it was déjà vu. And why couldn't it be? Déjà vu is like irony. Only worse and less hilarious.

Inconspicuously, he felt the portal was taunting him also. Perhaps his destination was one in vibrant warmth now, but night felt so much more surreal.

It had not been long since he left Earth only to return again. It had not been long at all.

The difference between dawn and broad daylight was the beauty and significance. It was almost breathtaking. In fact, the serene feeling left the Uchiha speechless.

Perhaps this sort of light was an everyday thing for humans. Not only did they live under the supreme feeling of warmth, but the routine behind the scenery etched a new meaning for humans. Everything was on a schedule they weren't even aware of themselves. Perhaps that was why nature was so oblivious to the average human. It was just there to be seen, but only to a specific importance.

After all, nature was not one's life.

He was on the rooftop of a house. The very same house near the abnormal conspiracy not too long ago. Guilt throbbed within him. He did not want to cause any suffering in the human world also. Apparently, that day affected more than just him.

He could see the impact on the street. He could see it all so clearly, the imagery never ceased to amaze him. Even he was struck speechless that time.

"Mommy, look!"

And the human mother did. It didn't take long for her to look away and avert her gaze from the Uchiha. He was probably a catholic who wanted attention. It would explain his situation.

"Not now, sweetie." The older woman pulled her daughter away and hastily turned the corner.

The girl looked rather young. Five at least. She allowed her mother to drag her around the corner, but not without smiling at the angel in disguise.

"Bye-bye, Santa!"

Itachi blinked. Was it strange to stand on a house dressed in red and white?

Perhaps he should have spoken to Haku about borrowing clothes that would fit the 21st century.

However, he wasn't here for sightseeing. He was here to read the documents in peace -- away from Heaven.

The thought of the platform where he ate water ice with Haku was the perfect place for peace and quiet. The sooner he started on the subject in the documents, the better. The platform wasn't far. If he used his wings, he could certainly get there in a few minutes.

But that was the issue. It would certainly blow his cover.

He would have to use his legs and walk. Stamina wasn't a man's best friend when they were lazy assholes. It was hard enough adjusting to his human skin. Sadly, he had to use them to reach his destination.

He looked down on the white concrete and his position on the rooftop. The streets seemed empty. Not many children roamed around and adults didn't seem like they were coming out of their homes either. He knew the limits of his human body. The Uchiha did not want to damage his layer so early in the human world.

He was careful when he jumped down from the roof. His feet landed on the concrete before his white garments could. The wind tickled his skin and the bareness of his feet.

It was going to be a long walk.

The angel in disguise quickly made his way down the street and turned towards his destination. He could see a crowd of people waiting on a corner. The different lights of the hanging apparatus on the metal poles signified a certain color to allow the humans to cross.

To his dismay, Itachi knew jack shit about that.

He decided to cross. And because of that, he fucked up traffic.

He watched a silver vehicle pass him with a loud honk of his startling mechanism. Another car, driving in a speed other than the 45 mph limit, came close to hitting him also. Yet Itachi was oblivious. He could feel his heart rate increase. His artificial organs tightened, making his chest throb like no tomorrow.

A green compact raced the yellow light before it could turn red. Apparently, the driver wasn't paying enough attention to the street itself. The light seemed more important than the road he drove on. A good majority of humans crowded the street corner to see what the Uchiha was doing.

He just kept on walking, and soon enough, he was in front of the nearing vehicle. When the driver had enough sense to realize someone was in front of him, he quickly stomped his foot on the break. The friction of the tires against the gravel was ear screeching.

However, the driver was too late. Somehow, everyone who was watching the idiotic stunt the Uchiha pulled realized that it was too late also. Itachi didn't even move away. He just stood there with the obvious daze of confusion; like a deer caught in headlights.

It didn't take the angel very long to realize his position on the concrete floor. He slid on the gravel, the tiny rocks piercing his human skin. He winced, but had a feeling that sort of pain would overcome his body when it hit the ground.

The documents and books laid scattered on the ground across from him. He never thought gravity edged a person down so hard. It almost seemed as if a person was lying on top of him.

His mind, nor his eyes, did not fail him. Someone was lying on top of him. The blond hair was an obvious contrast against his tan skin. His cerulean orbs were a darker tint of blue. The slide to the ground felt foreign compared to the aching in his chest.

"Are you crazy?"

Itachi stared at his savior for a moment. The sun shined over him, signaling the evening day and the bright light that covered his back. His face darkened at the sight of the blond hair and the all too familiar voice.

"What do you think you're doing on top of me?"

The demon in disguise flashed his cerulean eyes in anger. "What am I doing? I saved your friggin' ass. What did you think I risked my life for?"

"Was that thing attempting to attack me?" Itachi pointed a finger towards the green car.

He could see a human get out of the entrance of the vehicle with a startled expression. It was obvious the human was freaking out about the situation.

"Why would a car attack you? The only thing it can do is basically run you over. And it would have done just that if I hadn't saved your life." The blond muttered under his breath. He didn't care if the Uchiha heard it or not, but technically, he was under him, therefore, he heard it pretty loud and clear.

The Uzumaki stood up and held out a hand. Being the polite and aristocratic angel he was, Itachi took it. Whether it be a demon's hand or not, the blond deserved his respect; not his refusal.

When the light turned green, the humans began walking to their destinations, quickly avoiding the subject on the other side of the street and focusing on getting to their jobs on time.

Even the green compact revved off around the corner, taking a longer route than necessary. The human was probably avoiding the issue too.

The cutting wind scattered some of the files on the floor, making Itachi realize what was no longer in his hand. His quickly retrieved a few pieces of paper as the Uzumaki made his way to rescue the historical books on the ground.

He handed the books to the Uchiha with a forlorn expression hidden behind his calm façade. "Here."

"Thank you…" He awkwardly took the two books from the blond's hand and arranged them on top of the papers already in his hands. "Again."

"Again?" Naruto repeated. "Oh! You mean that time when I…" He scratched the side of his head nervously. "Don't worry about it."

Itachi took a look at the blond. This was utterly uncomfortable, yet, it felt reassuring at the same time. After all, this was Naruto. The Uzumaki killed humans without even thinking twice about it, but saved his life today.

"Your human body is vulnerable to things on Earth. Try to remember that and keep out of trouble." The blond stood up, ridding whatever dust off his jeans with his hands. Afterwards, he tucked them into the pockets of his slacks. The Uzumaki turned around and began walking to wherever he was supposed to go. Even he had a destination… It seemed like everyone had somewhere to go, but not Itachi.

The Uchiha watched his back as he walked away. His cool demeanor and his back shielded his miserable expression. Itachi hesitated, but he took a step forward.

"Naruto-kun."

The Uzumaki stopped in his tracks and turned around to the one who called out his name. "Yeah?"

"Why did you save me?"

Naruto paused for a moment. He was obviously taken aback by the sudden question.

"I have morals, Tenshi-san." Naruto pointed at himself with an unreadable expression. "Plus, it'd be troublesome if you died without fighting me."

"Fighting you?" Itachi repeated. "Is that all you think about?"

"No. It'd be fun though. We have a score to settle remember?" Naruto reminded.

"I remember no such thing," Itachi countered, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Kaa-san got in the way so we couldn't finish our fight."

Itachi grunted. "Oh. That."

"Yeah…" Naruto looked away. He didn't think Itachi wanted to remember. Nor did he, but he didn't know that up until now.

"If I may ask, do you know how to get up to that balcony up there?" Itachi pointed to the place where Haku took him for sightseeing and viewing humans from a distance. He didn't pay enough attention to know how to get up there when Haku took his time explaining. The Uchiha was too busy looking at the skyscrapers. Asking a demon wasn't something he would normally do, but who cares? The Holy Ones sure didn't anymore. He was practically a rogue angel in their eyes.

"Why?" Naruto asked, raising a brow at the strange request.

"I want to be around a scenery where I can be comfortable," he answered.

"Oh, now I see. Is that why you came back to Earth?" Naruto's signature grin taunted the Uchiha. "Heaven not good enough for you?"

"Things have changed," Itachi proclaimed as he ignored the mocking tone in the Uzumaki's voice.

"How about," Naruto began, "we get you some decent clothing?" He pointed towards the white and red vestment over the thin layer of clothing.

"Why?" Itachi asked. He was too busy with the visible stain of his blood on the white fabric, he didn't realize Naruto had found the vestment strange. He found the scratch on his elbow more strange -- to the point where the rip of his skin was foreign to his own eyes.

"Because you look like a damn priest." He spoke like it was obvious. "Plus, if you gain a good 200 pounds, you'll look like Santa Claus."

"What is a Santa Clause?" The Uchiha blinked. The child from earlier also called him that.

"He eats our cookies and drinks our milk and brings cheap ass toys in exchange for the homemade treats."

"How, exactly, do you know all this?" Itachi questioned.

"I've lived here for six years. Christmas got real lame after the 2nd year."

"Did you receive a gift from him, Naruto-kun?"

"Are you kidding? All I got was coal." The Uzumaki grunted.

Itachi blinked. "Coal?"

"…I was just joking, Tenshi-san."

The Uchiha couldn't help but allow himself to chuckle at Naruto's failed attempt at be funny. The ludicrous myth was probably invented by adults and told to children to make them leap with joy. But somehow, their conversation made him happy.

"Just call me Itachi, Naruto-kun."

"Then drop off that crappy suffix you always add to my name."

"You cease to amaze me, demon." The Uchiha smiled as he held out his hand. "Truce?"

Naruto outstretched his own hand and tightly grasped Itachi's. "For now. You still owe me a fight. A real one."

The raven-haired angel couldn't help but agree. Perhaps a fight to test their limits in battle wasn't so bad. But now was not the time. He wanted to enjoy Earth's simplicities with this demon. Heaven and Hell could wait.

Right now, Itachi felt like Earth was his home. It was somewhere he could stay forever. Unlike his current utopia, the feeling of adrenaline pumping in his veins when he was with this demon made the trip to Earth worthwhile. Perhaps he did have a destination after all. This feeling of comprehensiveness was something he never expected to feel around a demon.

But this demon was no ordinary fiend from Hell. Naruto had the chance to kill him, but he did not. He had morals the Holy Ones did not. He would not sacrifice a whole city just to fight the Uchiha and win.

Who knows? Naruto was just unpredictable. He looked fine on the outside, but who knew what he bottled up on the inside? Even Itachi had his secrets.

Now wasn't exactly the time to think about that. Earth was the home of his previous life so why couldn't it be the home of his current life? Unlike Heaven, he felt like Earth itself was paradise. Something which can never be achieved in a society of angels who constantly sought perfection. It was the paradise he dreamed of living in. There was so much he wanted to learn about the life of humans and the simplicities of nature.

However, this was no dream. Reality had a habit of impacting the people who arrive at a certain conclusion in life. It would always be a bitch to live in and a bitch to overcome. But that was what imagination was for. It strikes like an atomic bomb.

Somehow, Itachi felt like Naruto was all the imagination he needed. There was no discrimination between them. That was what made stereotyping different from racism towards different races.

The end result always led to something surprising.

* * *

Note to self: Get Wi-Fi, never depend on friend, research if it can still be compatible with Vista when downloading installments on

So, this chapter wasn't that bad, right? Our golden pairing meets and start talkingggg. There is no fluff yet. _Yet_. Unless you don't want fluff? I could just erased the whole extra 9 pages of it.

But I know you do. We all love fluff. _Right?_ Right :)

To clear up Santa Claus issues (It's almost Christmas... One more month. Oh my God) you should Google catholic priests and look up their wardrobe. Some wear green, gold, white, etc. A good majority wear red and white.

R&R? Philosophy at the end was godly. It took me a few minutes to understand what I actually typed up. Then I hugged my computer. You can hug my computer and my keyboard with me too.

And thank you all for 100 reviews :) I love each and every one of you.

-inserts many hugs and many laughs-


	12. Consultation

**Pairings:  
**- ItaNaru  
- KakaObi  
- ZabuHaku  
- One-sided SasuNaru  
- One-sided SasuSaku  
**  
Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning: **I do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status. _We got some cute alone time in this chappie._

* * *

**-Consultation-**

The cool breeze bounced off the Uchiha's skin and brushed the surface of his body. The thin T-shirt hung loosely around his muscular frame. The jeans that complimented the blue shirt and its caramel-colored design were also a bit loose on him. Naruto knew Iruka's clothes would be a bigger fit on Itachi, but he looked better with normal clothing than the red and white vestment he wore a while ago. The locket on the thin, silver chain around his neck shook slightly from the movement of his body and the gust of wind.

Itachi's grip on the documents tightened as they reached the balcony. The terrace enabled people to see the whole city from a distance. It was breathtaking.

"The wind is really strong up here, so be careful," Naruto pointed to the papers in Itachi's hand. "I think it's worth it after the long walk to my apartment and back here."

"It's a little too windy." The Uchiha declared, setting the books on top of the documents.

"Really?" Naruto questioned. "Well you wanted to come up here."

"It's perfect for sightseeing, but I think the wind might be a bit distracting." Itachi sat in one of the chairs he and Haku previously occupied.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Naruto trailed off as he made his way to take the other chair across from the Uchiha. The cool breeze seemed to calm down when he took a seat and opened one of the books on the table.

It started to get a little too hot.

"What did you do?" The raven-haired angel raised a brow.

"Lowered the altitude of the wind around us and changed its course." The Uzumaki shrugged he turned another page in the historical book.

"Can you do that in your human skin?" Itachi asked as he watched the blond flip through pages.

"Once you've been here for a long time, it just comes to you naturally." Naruto paused at a page and took a glance at the Uchiha. "So, what is it that you need to understand about all this?"

"Oh, that's right." Itachi couldn't help but remember why he asked for the Uzumaki's help in the first place. "Do you know the true reason behind original sin? Better yet, do you know the difference between a spirit and an angel?"

Naruto's expression was stone cold. He stared at the page he stopped at for a moment. "So, you know nothing right?"

"Not all angels research the history of Heaven and Hell. Everyone is more focused on war than peace." The Uchiha answered.

"Well, same for us demons. The only difference is: our kind doesn't give a shit."

_'That's typical…' _Itachi mused inwardly. "Then how are you going to win this war?"

"Carefree beings like us don't intend to win anything. The Generals make the strategy and we basically obey. As long as we can devour an angel, it doesn't really matter." The Uzumaki lazily flipped a page in the book after he finished reading the last page.

Itachi frowned as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't mean to sound rude, but Heaven has a reason to fight. Knowing that Hell doesn't have a reason at all puts me in an uneasy position between the troublesome ordeals."

Naruto lightly shut the historical book.

"They have a right to be reckless. The Higher Class initially wanted to fight in the war as well. After all, they were the true fiends of Hell. The Middle and Lower Class either got appointed or just came to Hell as new Slaves."

"Revenge gets you nowhere."

"That's true. Personally, I can't relate to the others in the Higher Class. That's probably one of the reasons why I refused to be appointed to a Higher long ago. It's obvious not everyone would freely accept me. But isn't revenge sort of like a different kind of justice? Both words describe a situation and the need to get even."

"But revenge converts the littlest of rights to the greatest of wrongs." Itachi stated bitterly. Naruto was right, but justice and revenge are both different to the point where they both stand on two opposite sides. Good and bad.

Heaven and Hell.

"It depends on the person getting even with the other." The Uzumaki slid the book to the middle of the table. "Anyway, that's not what you wanted to know, right?"

"…Yeah. You're right."

"This isn't rocket science, Itachi. I don't need to be extremely intelligent to tell you this book only tells one part of the whole story."

Itachi paused for a moment. "What is rocket science?"

The blond laughed the matter away. Perhaps he stayed on Earth for far too long.

"Uhh, well, that's not really important either. And to answer your question, original sin doesn't really make sense to me. To be honest, I don't really know what you're trying to ask."

The Uchiha showed him the same document Sakura had shown him earlier. "Does this make any sense to you now?"

Naruto skimmed through the piece of parchment with a frown.

"Wow. Heaven's hierarchy of angels is really messed up." He let out a loud sigh and leaned back in his chair. "I've never met an angel as curious as you right now."

"I just want to know what stirred this war."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"That way, I may have a chance to end it." Itachi answered back in a tone which indicated he was stating something of the obvious. Quite frankly, Naruto was just a demon with a complicated mind, but that didn't really matter. His heart mattered more than his head. If demons had a heart that is.

Prior to all that, the Uzumaki may be dense, but he was also smart. The demon lived a far longer life in a place where all beings go to when they've sinned. He's lived through Hell for a long time before Itachi was even born.

"Maybe I should tell you then, huh?" Naruto leaned forward with a mysterious expression on his face.

"Tell me what?" The Uchiha blinked.

"Well," the blond pressed. "Centuries ago, the second war waged for over a decade. In all, there were three disputes about the issues concerning Heaven and Hell. Three disputes which led to three wars."

Naruto paused just to irk Itachi. "The second dispute was about demons and their freedom. The Emperor had a certain issue with your Divine Being, you know. Paradise is only a word that describes the most perfect utopia. But truth was... there could be no utopia that perfect. With humans that continuously destroy everything they see, how can there even be peace after death, right?"

"…Right."

"The Emperor said that. He believed that there could be another way -- another route a person could take. He wanted to make Hell equal to Heaven. Of course, the demons disagreed and argued against his methods, but others were desperate. They wanted their fair share in things too. That's how the second war started. It was the present of the distant past."

Itachi raised a brow. "What do you mean? What about the first war?"

"The first war?" Naruto reminisced. "The first war was called the Kako no Sensou for a reason. Did you hear about it?"

"No… No I didn't. There weren't any records about any wars in the library at all, remember?"

"Oh that's right." Naruto couldn't help but scratch his head, cold sweat sliding down his cheek out of embarrassment. "It was the catalyst to this whole issue in the first place. Heaven is so concerned with power and new recruits, the Holy Ones didn't really understand -- or care -- about Hell at all. They're obviously focused on their own positions as Higher Beings; the thought of equality didn't even strike their minds. The first dispute started when the Emperor decided to fight back and rule next to the commanding beings. That brings us to the second dispute; the Genzai no Sensou. That era was the era that I was born into. The Shadows totally disagreed to the fact that the Emperor even thought of such a thing. The only Shadow that stood up to the Emperor's decision was the Fourth Fire Shadow." This time, Naruto didn't pause for any dramatic effect. It wasn't even a pause that irked the Uchiha. The blond just stopped talking for the longest time.

"Then what happened?" Itachi asked.

"Huh?" Naruto breathed out. "R-right. The Fourth talked it out with the other Shadows and actually got the Wind Shadow and Water Shadow to agree. They were doubtful at first, but nevertheless, the predicament between fighting and disputes closed. Within that short span of time, the thought of equality spread. That began the second war..." Naruto began to laugh for no apparent reason. "And that would be the ending of the second war. It was only meant to be a dream. After our loss, the Emperor isolated himself and the next thing we knew, he became one hell of a prick. It's a long story and that's the best summary. This would be the era you were born into, right? The third war which still continues is probably the longest war in history."

"But it doesn't have a name, does it?" Itachi raised his eyes to meet the clouds which floated over their heads. They seemed so distant; like him and his brother.

"When the war ends, it'll soon have one."

Itachi lowered his gaze back to the blond. "Something tells me you skipped a large part in your little story, Naruto."

The Uzumaki only shrugged. "That's a private matter." Itachi eyed him skeptically, but Naruto didn't seem to be fazed by the sudden look. He wasn't _exactly_ lying to the Uchiha…

He was just going by the reactions by the other demons. They didn't seem to accept him after the whole ordeal concerning his father and the idea of being equal. Naruto knew Itachi wouldn't accept him if he told the angel _everything_.

"Either way, the difference between an angel and a spirit… You wanted to know what the difference was, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Itachi frowned at the change of subject.

"There are nine spirits that are above all others who exist in this universe. They are the Gods who created us."

"Nine? There's more than one God?"

"I'll tell you this, Itachi. The Emperor tried to control the spirits, but he failed miserably. A good percentage of lives vanished in a blink of an eye. However, to stop the spirits from killing the whole demon race, the Fourth Fire Shadow sacrificed himself to save Hell. It's pretty ironic don't you think? Saving a utopia created for punishment from the damnation of nine spirits… Nine Gods."

"This Fire Shadow seems like a good man. Have you spoken to him?" Itachi asked, leaning forward to collect the two books and stacked them on top of the documents.

"It isn't a matter of seeming like a good man," Naruto corrected, "He _is_ a good man."

The historical books were used as paperweights, making the ends of each parchment flutter like a butterfly's delicate wings as Naruto cleared the barrier around them and allowed the cool breeze to touch the area they couldn't. As the wind blew at their faces, their discussion came to a close. The foreshadowing moment indicated peace and harmony as it waited for the dread to come.

- - -

Sasuke scowled as he left the council room and the two council members. He would have slammed the doors shut in their faces, but his punishment was just a warning for his bad behavior. If he continued to abuse his high status, his rank would literally be lowered to a mere Genin in the Lower Class. Two mistakes. _Two. _He initially took a break from Hell and used his six years to train under Kakashi. Speaking of the devil, it was thanks to the Hatake that Sasuke got off punishment. He was suspended from General rank for a decade. That was a big deal for the Uchiha. Somewhere deep inside his dark abyss of a heart, he knew Ai was never going to let it down. His status was the bane of his existence. Without that, he couldn't stand superior. Sasuke was lucky enough to still be considered in the Higher Class, but one more slip-up would be it. He'd be sent to a Class _lower_ than Ai. A class lower than _Naruto's_. Just the thought of something so disturbing made his stomach twist in an uncomfortable knot.

It wasn't like the Uchiha looked down on his kind; he just wanted to be acknowledged as the superior out of the whole demon race. As he watched Kakashi leave after he did, he could see the glares upon the council's faces. Two glares which indicated their disapproval to whatever Kakashi had spoken, or rather, defended earlier.

"So," the silver-haired demon began, "I guess you're off the hook for now. Thanks to me, of course."

Sasuke grunted at that. Kakashi's arrogance was something he didn't relevantly like.

"Either way, our mission to Earth was a complete failure. We didn't retrieve the other two demons like we were supposed to. Zabuza is currently serving time for his involvement in the whole ordeal. All in all, you got lucky for starting something you weren't supposed to."

The Uchiha turned around, averting his obsidian eyes from Kakashi's own. "Look, I just snapped, okay? How do you think I was supposed to react around an angel who's my _brother_?"

"You don't even know if he _is_ your brother, Sasuke. Plus, you should have handled the situation more maturely. You aren't a kid anymore, got it? Being in the Higher Class means bigger responsibilities and more issues to handle. Because of you, we couldn't retrieve Gatou. Humans were involved in something they weren't supposed to and died because of your childish emotions." Kakashi took a step forward and gripped the Uchiha's shoulder to make sure he was still attentive after his harsh scolding.

"I know that! But he looked so much like me! And Ai was just taunting everyone-"

"You should think before you act, Sasuke. As for Ai, she has her own issues to sort out. I think Hell was very aware of her actions as well. Worry about yourself, not others who continuously piss you off."

"Kakashi-sensei, that's not fair!" He raised his voice like a child would when a favorite toy was out of reach. Why should he get a lecture when Ai could walk free? Punished or not, the council wasn't exactly hard on her. He got the end of the rope. It was obvious and he knew it. As for Naruto? Where the hell was he? Not in Hell at the moment, that's for sure.

"Life isn't fair, Sasuke. Deal with it."

"But-"

"Have you ever wondered why you're always inferior to Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke deepened his scowl and left the question unanswered.

Kakashi took it as an opening to continue. "Your emotions always best you at everything you do. Whether it be in a fight or just an argument, you allow your anger to take over. It may sound stupid to you, but because of your emotions, you continue to lose. You trained under me for six years. And even if I'm not from Uchiha blood, I still outmatch you."

"You're just repeating useless information, Kakashi-sensei. I already know what my weakness is."

"Then why don't you do something about it instead of complaining. This childishness has got to stop."

Sasuke glared at his teacher. "Why should it stop?" He knew he was only being a brat, but arrogance defeated the truth many times.

Arrogance also created different truths that put reality to shame.

"If you continue to go on at this pace, Naruto will always be ten steps ahead of you. Stop slacking and do something with your life." Kakashi folded his arms in front of his bare chest. His muscular frame intimidated the Uchiha who was still armored in jet-black scales.

"Naruto will never surpass me," Sasuke declared. "It's been six years since I've actually fought him."

"Naruto has already surpassed you, Sasuke. In fact, he's been superior to you for a long time now. Regardless of rank, your six years don't even come close to his eternal centuries of living through countless wars and treaties."

"You say it like you were there." The Uchiha ignored the fact that he had been tabbed as the inferior.

"I was," Kakashi answered. "And throughout the time I was there, I could see he matured at a smooth pace. Don't you think it's time for you to do the same?"

- - -

Naruto stood up, scrapping the chair on the cement of the balcony as he did so. "It's almost night. Shouldn't you be going back?"

Itachi blinked. Their conversation lasted for a few hours, but he did not come to realize time went that fast on Earth. The sun seemed to lower at a slow pace, he could barely realize it was even moving. The warmth dimmed to an extraordinary extent as the cool breeze felt chilly and gave the Uchiha a tingly sensation.

He also stood up and smiled. "Thank you, Naruto."

The Uzumaki grinned as he stepped off the balcony and proceeded to the many steps before him. Itachi looked towards the sunset and the blank sky filled with clouds. Not a star in sight.

"Naruto," the Uchiha called out.

The blond turned around and faced Itachi. "Yeah?"

"Is there a place where we can see the-"

"-stars?" Naruto finished his question aloofly. He was also staring at the sky, paying no mind to the city lights that turned on.

"Uh, yes..."

Naruto only smiled at the Uchiha and slipped his hands in his pockets. "Follow me."

And so he did. Itachi didn't know why he could trust such a demon, but Naruto just felt different. His charisma managed to catch Itachi off guard. It was less than reassuring, but it felt nice. The adrenaline he was feeling was more than a catalyst for excitement. It _was_ excitement.

They made it to a clearing away from the city and up the fields of the outer part of the city. The lights shined brightly from afar, but the lights in the sky made the city lights seem distant. Far more distant than the stars. Even if it was the complete opposite.

Naruto leaned back and allowed the grass to tickle his human skin. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Yes, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The alignment of each star was bright and majestic.

Itachi sat next to Naruto on the withering grass. The feeling was hard and prickly, which signaled the coming of fall in a few months. Yet, each sparkling light that pierced the dark sky made him feel content. Heaven never witnessed such aspects of life on Earth. Perhaps Itachi stared at the sky like this in his past life, but never took a second look at the sight. This rare chance was something that would stay in his memory forever.

"You know, kids are always scared of the night."

The sudden outburst made Itachi raise a brow. "Really? Why?"

"I dunno. When thinking about evil, dark is the first thing that comes to their minds, I guess."

"But what is there to be scared of? The stars make it perfectly clear that they're watching over humans. And even if the moon sets and the sun rises, the stars are still there. You just can't see them is all."

Naruto flashed a small grin before staring up at the sky again. "That's what makes life so mysterious. They fear what they don't understand and assume what the truth actually is."

Itachi could only keep silent. What Naruto said wasn't wrong, but his habit of speaking about humans like he knew them intrigued the Uchiha. It made him want to live on Earth for six years as well. But he knew he couldn't do that. Six years wasn't long for immortals, but time itself is needed to end a certain war both the angel and demon were currently in.

Said demon stood up and stretched. He turned to his side and smiled at the Uchiha. "I was going to leave after this and go back home. So I guess you should be heading back too, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Itachi didn't have to take a second to think, he already knew.

"The truth was much more than I bargained for. Thank you."

Before Naruto left to go his own way, he had to stop for a moment and reply to Itachi's sincere words.

"How do you know I'm not lying, Itachi?"

"Because I just do. I don't see you as a liar, Naruto." The raven-haired angel in his human skin also stood up and laughed the question off. "I don't see you as an evil demon either."

"I killed those humans, did I not?"

"You did it out of law and preservation."

"But I still did it. I killed them."

Itachi only shook his head.

"There are reasons that cannot always be explained -- or be understood. Therefore, I like you because of you. Not because you're a demon or you killed innocent humans. You may be unfortunate, Naruto, but you have a good heart beyond that."

* * *

I know what you're all thinking: _Three days? Fuck that. What the hell happened to you???_

Sunday I went over to my granmami's house. That was the day I wanted to update as well, but I didn't send the file to my beta yet. However, on Monday I sent the chapter and got it back around Tuesday night.

The night I installed wireless internet and pwned my beta the 4th time in Pokemon.

Yup...

So after coming home from McDonalds all bloated with fries and soda, I decided to reread the chapter that was corrected and upload it now instead of the usual 6:30-45 PM update.

My next update will probably be on Monday because I have a wedding to attend on Sunday.

I know... major sux0rz :(

Who wants to share friend codes with me? I'd love a battle no matter how overrated and childish Pokemaanz is :D


	13. Memories

**Pairings:  
**- ItaNaru  
- KakaObi  
- ZabuHaku  
- One-sided SasuNaru  
- One-sided SasuSaku  
**  
Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning: **I do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status. _Lookie! I unfold ze past!  
_

* * *

**-Chapter 13 - Memories-**

Uzumaki Kushina purified over six million crystals. That number was more than enough to give her a break the rest of today and all of tomorrow. In the middle of all that, she was utterly bored out of her mind.

As she exited the Holy Chambers, a thought came to her.

No one was guarding the Chambers… The vault from across the kingdom was probably unguarded as well.

A peek in there wouldn't hurt, right?

And her guess was as good as correct. The Memory Vault was sealed with silver titanium and encased by a thin, unbreakable layer of crystal. The gold expansions of the door kept both angels and demons away from touching the valuables on the other side of the door.

Yup.

Nothing the Uzumaki could break.

She gathered a large amount of spiritual energy and covered it in a thin layer of angelic light. It was the same sphere of encased light that she used against her son. The only difference was the structure. This time, it was made to crater the door.

And so it did. The impact of the white light was enough to rupture the unbreakable mass. Kushina brushed off small pieces of titanium and crystal. The small hole she made was big enough to allow her to fully teleport inside.

It was going to take her a while just to fix the door she broke. She was just lucky electronic shit didn't exist in Heaven. The image of a loud siren almost made her laugh.

The successful break-in wasn't the exciting part though. The inside of the Memory Vault made her want to jump for joy.

Millions of names were recorded in the Memory Vault. The names still grow to this very century. There were so many books aligned in thousands of shelves, the Uzumaki lost count from the start of the first alignment of books. Kushina was itching to look for her book and search through her own memories.

She raced to the 'U' section of the Memory Vault and scrolled down to the last row.

"Uchiha… Umino… Uzuki… No… Nothing. There's no Uzumaki…"

She wanted to break something.

As she sat on the cold floor of the bright, heavenly room, the frown on her face was as visible as the stark contrast of her angelic body in the brightness of it all. As she stared at the blank spot in the shelf, her anger continued to multiply in spite of her calm demeanor. The memory of Uzumaki Kushina was probably in the hands of the second highest ranks. Her dismay made the room slightly darker.

With a heaving sigh, she stood up and folded her hands in front of her chest.

"They sure got me there… Perhaps they really are desperate."

She began to leave, but the words that she previously said without thinking made her stop.

_Uchiha._

She said Uchiha.

Kushina quickly got down to her knees and looked through the last row again. The surname caught her eye immediately.

Well… she did come here and didn't gain any benefit from it all…

Why not?

Her fingers traced the text of the book.

The title read: _'Uchiha Itachi'_

Kushina flipped open the cover and began to read.

**Chapter 1 - Birth **indicated life to all humans. For some reason, Kushina smiled upon reading those letters which formed the beginning of life.

"_Birth was something that many people witness throughout the span of time. The circumstances of a child's birth depends on the environment that they are born in. Luckily, Uchiha Itachi was born safely in a good hospital._

_In the arms of his mother, he slept silently, unaware of the surroundings he was around. The baby Uchiha wasn't really paying attention to anything peculiar. Even his mother's soft humming in the background seemed soft and unheard as his mind progressed._

_As his heart breathed the breath of life in him, he memorized the lullaby his mother hummed like the beat of his heart._

_Somewhere around him, he knew his father was watching him sleep peacefully._

_That was the start of his life._

_**Chapter 2 - The Beginning Revelation**_

_The droplets of water that fell from the sky came down harder than ever before. As the crying clouds gathered and turned the clear blue sky into a huge mess of gray, the serene feeling of cool breeze and bright sun disappeared from sight._

_A car that sped over 70 mph had raced the other vehicles and passed the red light. Other cars veered off the lanes and caused a jam for the oblivious drivers further away from the unfortunate incident. Horns and their beeping could be heard from almost every car that was caught in the accident, but the vehicle that caused the misfortune in the traffic of it all continued, accelerating pass 80 mph._

_Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, the richest and well respected people in the state decided to go out for a ride that day._

_It wasn't a normal, happy ride down town. They were angry and disappointed. Their foolish son had decided to get in trouble. Again._

_He was behind bars for going against the law and being caught with others who probably influenced him and got him into the idiotic charade in the first place. When Uchiha Mikoto got the call from down town, she knew a checkbook would be very useful._

_Because of the car that sped pass 80, she never got to use it._

_Uchiha Fugaku was more than furious. He was beyond the fury that could be controlled by any anger management facility. His son was always out in the open, ready to cause havoc and catch the attention of reporters and gossip magazines. He had patience, but that patience just smacked him in the face. Along with his son's foolishness._

_Because of the car that sped pass 80, he never got to do what every father was supposed to._

_And that was to scold his own child for the recklessness that made Fugaku upset._

_These two important people who donated to charity, made things better by law, and funded drives that helped the sick and elderly were two of many that died in the accident which was caused by none other than a teenager who wanted to have fun._

_Uchiha Sasuke was bailed out of jail one week later after the whole paper work issue concerning his parents. The one that took over Uchiha Fugaku's company and Uchiha Mikoto's charity services was their first-born._

_Uchiha Itachi._

_When Itachi told Sasuke about the death of their parents, the younger was silent for a minute._

_The first thing that came out of his mouth when Itachi told him the calamitous reality was:_

_"This all happened because they decided to drop you off at your session? Why couldn't you drive there yourself? That way, mom and dad didn't have to make that right turn and die."_

_Sasuke didn't understand at all. Their parents offered to drive Itachi and go down town and bail their second son out of jail. Killing two birds with one stone wasn't the saying anyone had in mind for the Uchiha family. It was all just an unlucky fluke._

_Itachi didn't reply to Sasuke's questions. He realized that his brother's immature thoughts couldn't be helped. Instead of scolding the younger in their father's place, he just unlocked the doors to their family car and slid in the front seat. The drive back to their home was silent and uncomfortable. He did not tell Sasuke about how the younger got high and overdosed on heroin. He also did not tell Sasuke that it was his fault. Because it wasn't. If anyone had to be blamed, it would be the world and what humanity had became. At that point in time, all Itachi wanted to do was hold his brother tightly and mourn for their loss._

_However, his stoic demeanor did not allow such emotions to best him. Somewhere deep inside his heart, he also knew Sasuke would hate him for the rest of his life, until he no longer had a birthday to celebrate his birth, but a death date to honor his death.  
_

_**Chapter 3 - Heaven**_

_20 and almost legal, Uchiha Itachi grew up to be a successful man. Sasuke's drug addiction made him feel uneasy most of the time, but when the younger announced he did not want to be raised by a killer, he cut all ties with the older Uchiha._

_It was around May and the flowers were only blooming. Soon, June would come and another birthday would pass._

_April's heavy rain shower three years ago was gone. That month and the memories of his deceased parents were now no longer bothering him. The flowers he left next to the stone tablets that stated that his parents were dead haunted the hallow memories of his mind. He did not want to remember, yet the years pass and it always came back to April's heavy rain shower._

_His love life was rather dull. Many females admired him from afar, but he paid no mind to any of them. He was far too busy with his life. Why would he go around toying with girls like his brother?_

_He was no longer on good terms with Sasuke, but it was best to visit him before the day came to an end anyway. After all, today was the day he wanted to discuss Sasuke's future plans -- if he had any._

_The Uchiha name was struggling to keep a good appearance. With Sasuke and the trouble he always brought, it was hard to maintain a good character nowadays._

_As the sun began to set, Itachi dialed Sasuke's number. It took three tries and two rings for the younger Uchiha to finally pick up and say hello._

_Itachi waited at the designated restaurant patiently. Somehow, he knew Sasuke would be late._

_Correction : 2 hours late._

_"Sorry," Sasuke had said. "I was caught up."_

_Because of the two-hour delay, Itachi was now late for another meeting with important CEOs from an important business company he was hoping to contract with._

_Sadly, family always came first._

_Sasuke had asked what his brother had wanted._

_Itachi was silent for a moment because he could tell the younger Uchiha was busy shooting up those last two hours._

_Apparently, his addiction was more important than family matters._

_Itachi had asked Sasuke how his day was, but the raven-haired teenager merely brushed it off and sat down, drinking the already cold tea on the table._

_He spat the herbal drink out a second later after swallowing some._

_"It was your favorite, Sasuke."_

_"Really? This?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then you must not know me really well."_

_Itachi was silent._

_He took a drink of his own tea and set it down on the table._

_"I want to talk to you about your future, Sasuke." Itachi had said._

_"Not interested."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"I'm too busy with my own life right now. I'm fucking 15, brother."_

_Itachi ignored the arrogance that spoke for him as he folded his hands. "Tell me Sasuke, are you too busy living or are you too busy dying? Because honestly, I don't know what's going on in your head. With your addiction to crack, I'm surprised you even have some brain cells left."_

_"Well that isn't your business now, is it?"_

_Itachi exhaled as he stood up. The letter that was nonchalantly ignored was now pushed to the middle of the table._

_"What's that?" Sasuke asked his brother._

_"If I am ever to die, you will inherit everything from me. I gave up my time to speak to you about your future and what plans you may have, but it looks like you are just shaming our family. Nothing you do can compensate for the fact that you've disobeyed father and disgraced Uchiha. Please do not show your face to me again, Sasuke. After this, I am done."_

_All Sasuke did was sit there and stare at the letter._

_Those were the last words Itachi had ever spoken. When he walked out of the restaurant, the smell of May surrounded him along with the night that engulfed the area he resided in._

_The unfortunate luck that haunted his family targeted him next._

_Teenagers in their cars could be heard from two streetlights away. When Itachi crossed the street to get to his car, the teenagers raced the yellow light that was dying to turn red._

_After those three years, Itachi finally realized what his parents thought when they were getting ready to meet their foolish son and bail him out of jail. Somehow, they never could tell him what was right and what was wrong. And now was no different because Sasuke has yet to understand anything._

_The teenagers turned the corner of the light that just turned green and veered past a few other cars. They raced to see who would win. They were out in the night to have fun. Apparently, fun got them arrested. Their actions were childish, but humanity was no better, was it?_

_Uchiha Itachi died before he could ever have the chance to understand more of what his parents probably felt when they made their way to see Sasuke. The only difference was, Itachi was the one who told the younger Uchiha he was done with babysitting and told Sasuke to never show his face to him again._

_The last thing Itachi probably had in mind was the silver locket-like necklace that hung around his neck and the picture inside of it._

_In the restaurant, Uchiha Sasuke opened the letter to Itachi's will. He had the choice to use the money any way he wanted. He could either get busy living or get busy dying._

_That was the tragic end of a horribly written tale of two brothers._

_One which now currently resides in Heaven as rank: ???_"

Kushina blinked as she read the last line. Question marks? She was sure Itachi was in the Higher Sphere…

Unless-

"Uzumaki-san, why are you in the Memory Vault?"

Kushina quickly shut the book of Itachi's memory and slipped it back in its rightful place. "N-nothing!"

She turned to face a familiar feminine angel.

"Haku?"

Said angel was even more surprised. "You made a big mess outside…"

"Ahh… Hahaha, yes I know…" Kushina stood up awkwardly and rushed to the small crack. She could see the empty hall that lead to the Memory Vault. As she thanked the Gods, she quickly teleported outside of the vault.

"Don't. Tell. Anybody." Kushina said as she hastily urged Haku to follow her so she could close the crack in the titanium safe.

"I wasn't planning on it." The angel assured her. "But that was really surprising. I wanted to check on things because I heard you were in charge of purifying the crystals in the Holy Chambers."

"Y-yes. Now hurry before one of those idiots find out." Kushina was rather occupied by the fact a Holy One could be walking in on them in any instant.

"If you say so." Haku smiled at nothing particular.

He knelt down and pushed the book Kushina was reading back inside of the shelf. Apparently, the female angel was in too much of a hurry to realize she did a sloppy job of putting things back in order.

The side of the book read : Uchiha Itachi

Haku stood up once again and made his way to the exit. Somehow, he could tell Kushina was getting into things she shouldn't even be in at the first place.

As the Uzumaki fixed the door, Haku occupied himself with the question that filled his mind after he exited the Memory Vault.

He finally built enough courage to say it out loud.

"Anou, Uzumaki-san?"

"Hm?" She turned her head slightly to face the angel.

"Why were you reading Itachi's biography?"

The female angel blinked.

"Because…"

"Because?"

Kushina smiled. "Somehow, when we were on Earth, Itachi's concern and speech about my son felt foreshadowing to me. And who knows? They might just…"

"Your son? Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah." She patted the remaining dust away from her white garments.

"Do you- You know… Believe that he's really your son?"

Kushina didn't pause, but she did freeze to think about the answer herself. "It's not like I believe the Holy Ones or anything, but the fact still remains. He is my son whether I like it or not. While I was playing around with crystals and trying to figure out faster ways to purify them, I couldn't help but think about Naruto. And the truth is, I can't really accept that I ever had a son. That's why I wanted to find my book of memories and see if it's really true. After all, the books record the most important things that happened in one's life in the three categories of importance, right? Having a son turns a woman into a mother. But I guess I didn't really find anything about me, huh?"

"They didn't have your life recorded in the Memory Vault?"

"They have it, but it's not in there."

"Oh, I see." Haku agreed. "So, you do believe he's your son?"

"There are no facts that can state what a mother feels for her child, Haku. I don't even know what to think anymore, but I don't plan to stay that way for long."

Haku smiled. "That's a really good answer, Uzumaki-san. It seems like things are going by a bit more smoothly for you now. I guess there's nothing to worry about."

Kushina nodded as she proceeded to the Holy Chambers. However, the thought of Haku worrying about her occurred to her.

"Ne, are you really concerned or are you just wondering how everyone is feeling after that whole issue on Earth?"

Haku blinked. "You are very smart, Uzumaki-san."

"No." Kushina shook her head. "No, I'm not. If I were smart, I'd instantly figure out that you're having a moment here."

"You're probably right about that," Haku smiled awkwardly.

"It's not something you're going to tell me, is it?"

"Not… not right now."

Kushina sighed as she turned back around. "After that incident, everyone's having a crash down. It's not just you, Haku. Remember that."

"I already know, Uzumaki-san." The angel laughed lightly. "It's just… everyone is realizing what they should do, but I can't seem to think of anything."

"Well that's easy." Kushina concluded.

"It is?" Haku asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Just don't think."

"What a very awkward answer…"

"It is awkward isn't it?" Kushina waved a hand as she continued down the hall with the information from the Memory Vault inside of her mind. "But it's the easiest way to stop worrying about whatever you're worrying about."

"It's not that I'm worried…" Haku said to no one in particular when Kushina left. "It's just… I'm infatuated with the wrong person…"

* * *

Woooah-my-god. So Haku has some issues he's gotta sort out. And the person he's thinking about? I think we all know, eh? After all, he drooled just thinking about the whole thing.

I always think of memories as something that can be recorded by mind and gushed out later on. You know, something to laugh or reminisce about or start shit. Well, if it were on a more intimate note, I'd think of it more differently, but I see Heaven as something like that. Sort of like: Get to the point type of summary all in a book. Classic and bland. Perfect for sparkly lighted people with feathers behind their backs.

Sorry I updated about two days late. Too sick to even concentrate on doing anything this week. I think it's just my bad luck... I'm not very happy about geting nothing updated. And I lagged two times as well... This would have been posted yesterday or two days ago, but I didn't feel like getting up from bed on Monday and decided to let my cousin obsess over World of Warcraft and whatnot. She fucked up my computer. It's extra slow... Took me a good few hours uninstalling everything from my PC today. Anyhow, because of my laziness, I had to wait for my beta on Tuesday.

And here's the update today :)

So again, I'm uberly sorry about my slowness. Even for an already finished ark, I still haven't typed anything more than 6 pages the whole week.

Sucks.

But so does grape-flavored cough medicine so now we're even here. I suffered for those few days!!!

I love all your reviews though :) Sorry I couldn't reply to some. I blame winter! But thank you :D You all deserve some oranges. Vitamin C is good for you.

Now, I will go back to sleep in my warm (probably cold by now) blanket of prowness and sleep my ass off.


	14. Purgatory

**Pairings:  
**- ItaNaru  
- KakaObi  
- ZabuHaku  
- One-sided SasuNaru  
- One-sided SasuSaku  
**  
Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning: **I do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status. _Ai._

_

* * *

_**-Chapter 14 - Purgatory-**_  
_

The dark corridors of the hall held screams of demons which reverberated throughout the dreary prison.

The feeling of closure remains a good thing throughout time, but good things all have a bad side. The meaning of closure suffocates almost every demon in prison – to the point where they depend on it to survive.

Zabuza sat at the very corner of the cell, listening to screams of demons he did not know the names of. It was rather comforting, really. Being in and out of a closed space no bigger than a brat's ego. Typical shit.

He really messed up big time. Hell would never let someone like him out. Ever.

The young demon next to him watched him warily from the other side of the thick, metal bars. Zabuza wanted to tell him to fuck off and look at something that wouldn't make him hate the demon opposite from him, but he was too lazy for his own good. It was a curse that wasn't worth mentioning or noticing. No one would want to bet on why that was so.

The jagged teeth that moved a little each time the demon breathed were sharp and distorted. They grew unevenly in his mouth, to the point where his tongue could lick every inch of the white pearls that dimmed from the time the demon spent in prison. It wasn't a very good sight.

Even his bleached hair looked a little dirty. Zabuza wasn't surprised, but the way the younger demon stared at him for no apparent reason made him think that was all he ever did in his cell. Stare. That and separating himself from the rest of the jailbirds, and that was intimidation. If intimidating someone were ever a job, he'd score massive points for the whole thing, but it would most likely take about 100 Naruto-reincarnates and flowers to do the trick.

Nothing that could cause him to become so dirty. Even the grease that built up and the stench of the place couldn't fuck him up that bad. He was new, wasn't he?

"Hey," the demon spoke. His mouth moved slowly, in a way that Zabuza found irking.

It was as if the little dipshit was taunting him. How nauseating.

"What?" His response was no better. It didn't take Zabuza long to respond, but his mocking tone manifested an unease aura.

The demon was not taken aback. "What you in for?"

He was right. A new fish. He didn't like bastards like the demon next to him one bit. The only thing that stopped him from ripping the brat's guts out was probably the thick bars he leaned his head against.

"What am I in for?" Zabuza repeated.

There were so many things he was in for. Did the little fucker expect him to name everything? Jesus Christ, someone get the brat some common sense.

"I lost count."

Now the little thing was curious. He leaned forward a bit more, some life sparking in his eyes as he did so. "You in here more than once?"

"The fuck do you care?"

"Care?" The demon echoed his words like a lost cause would. "If I ever cared, I wouldn't be in this damn place. Hell, I wouldn't even be down here if I cared, eh?"

"I don't see you playing Emperor here, kid. You're a few centuries too young to be starting crap." Zabuza retorted. He didn't need to think about anything to say, it just came out of his mouth. Hopefully, that shut the demon next to him up. 'Cause if it didn't, a few punches would knock some sense into the brat.

"If I had a sword, I'd slice you up."

Apparently, Zabuza thought too soon.

"Yeah? If these metal bars weren't so rusted, I'd chew them into pieces and fuck you up firsthand." He revealed his own pair of jagged teeth to compliment his threat. Unlike the demon's teeth, his were straighter and more in place.

"Why don't you just chew them up now?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Like I'd taste rusted shit for you, brat."

The screaming in the background didn't matter much to Zabuza. He was already used to it. Just being enlisted for a few months didn't make the ear-screeching crap any better. Lunatic demons were utterly stupid. Kicking them in line and hearing them scream for whatever anti-glory goal Hell had didn't help his ears either. And being thrown into another level of purgatory pissed him off to no tomorrow. He had the urge to rip anything apart, but he knew the demon next to him was only taunting him. There really wasn't a reason for him to go haywire after the shit that happened on Earth.

Gatou's long gone. His prison buddy was probably around the world as small particles of ash for all he knew. The thought of it was laughable, if it wasn't for the punishment he had to face alone. Suddenly, being ashes blown around by the Earth's wind didn't seem so bad anymore. He'd rather be dead and free than alive and trapped.

"I'm Suigetsu, by the way." The silence (minus the screaming of prisoners) didn't last very long. Zabuza really hated this son of a bitch.

"Like I give a shit."

"Yeah? That's probably why you're here then."

Zabuza wasn't going to argue. Suigetsu was probably right. The reason he was even here for the 100th time was probably because of his lack of depicting what should matter to him and what shouldn't.

The sudden cries of desperate prisoners caught Zabuza's ears. "The hell?"

A very familiar demon entered his view. Suigetsu's eyes bore into the being in front of him. It was silent for a long moment. As the keys in the demon's hands collided with each other with a move of his hand made Suigetsu shake with excitement.

"Yo, Sasuke."

Said demon's expression was emotionless. He shook the keys slightly, feeling the rough texture of each one until a specific one was tightly grasped in between his index and thumb.

The key slipped right in the lock perfectly.

The small click managed to silence the screaming of prisoners. Why wouldn't it? After all, all the prisoners did was tell the guards how much they were innocent.

Funny how the newbies stop after a month or two.

The guards just hated to break it to the poor souls that rotted in the damn place, but they wouldn't be in prison if they were innocent, yeah? Yeah.

As Sasuke opened the door, Suigetsu stood up with shaky legs.

"I'm so excited; I could literally fuck you right now." The distorted grin on his face made Sasuke harden his already emotionless features.

"That won't be necessary."

The two guards that guided the Uchiha down the dark corridors of the prison took a stance, just in case Suigetsu kept to his word.

"I'm releasing you from your month of confinement so you can assist me."

"Oh yeah? Assist you with what?"

"You are to deliver this to the Generals at the front of the lines. If you succeed, you are a free demon. The law will no longer chase after you. Just as long as you don't screw up, this could be your ticket out of here, Suigetsu."

Sasuke revealed the tourmaline that shined with an evil aura. It was tainted black. The white that it used to be was no longer visible. Such a powerful crystal was perfect to turn the tide of the war for Hell, indeed. Kakashi managed to get the tourmaline and ask Sasuke to deliver it to the Generals that were engaging in battle the very minute he came back to Hell. What better way to do it than let Suigetsu take the role? He had better things to do than run a delivery service. Plus, he would gain the credit. The thought of it was enough.

"And what if I do fuck up? Better yet, if I just run away?"

"I do hope you recall the time when I was the one who protested that you should be let out with a warning instead of being put in purgatory, correct?"

"That was seven years ago, Sasuke."

"And in that span of time, you've gotten yourself in this predicament. How unfortunate." This time, Sasuke smirked. "I'll tell you what... If you do as you're told, I'll make sure you get out with just warnings from now on. I'd hate to cage such an excellent swordsman."

"Deal." Suigetsu's jagged teeth complimented the laugh that echoed throughout the hallways of Hell's purgatory. It was a bitter laugh that made Zabuza's blood boil. The damn idiot was practically a reincarnation of himself. He didn't like that fact one bit.

There was only one Momochi Zabuza. Some little punk wasn't going to be taking away any of his laughing ability. Evil was his game and he played to win. Suigetsu was just mocking the prisoners that looked his way with bulging eyes that looked too animated for their own good. It sickened Zabuza.

Sasuke told the guards that assisted him to help Suigetsu out of the prison. He paused in front of Zabuza's cage for a short moment.

"I heard you used to be one of the greatest Generals Hell ever had. What did everyone call you? Demon of the Mist? Was it because you had a habit of killing in a dense fog? It's a shame you're no longer the person you used to be. Such worthless scum should rot here forever."

"Suck it up. I don't see you making a fortune out of anything. With the complaining you've been doing, I find it hard to believe you're actually a General in training." Zabuza coolly retorted.

"Just for that, I think you wouldn't mind if Suigetsu took your sword." Sasuke growled. "The battlefield is a dangerous place to be, after all. It doesn't hurt for him to be a little protective of his life."

"Been there, done that." Zabuza lazily stretched and leaned further against the wall.

The Uchiha frowned. "Then you won't care if I give that sword of yours to Suigetsu, right?"

"Whatever makes you happy, jackass."

Sasuke folded his hands in front of his chest. "So you really don't care?"

"Care?" Zabuza repeated. There was some serious déjà vu coming on. He could feel it. His smirk was a dangerous thing. To show it to someone like Uchiha Sasuke was something Zabuza found funny. He would never waste his time on self-centered brats. However, this was an exception.

"I don't know the meaning of care. Go tell your little fuck of a friend to stop sucking your balls and start taking good care of my Kubikiri Houcho. If he's going to run around representing me, he better do it right."

- - -

Naruto's brow twitched as Shikamaru completely destroyed his side of the board. All the captured pieces next to the lazy demon sat rather gloomily as the prideful smirk that never seemed to fade only tormented the Uzumaki even more.

"You win. I give up."

Shikamaru's smirk turned into a frown. "You're no fun at all."

"You took almost all of my pieces, screwed me down like a nail, and backfired almost all of my strategies. You're a genius. Accept it and get these damn Shogi pieces out of my face already."

Shikamaru thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm... fair enough. I'll let it slip for now. After all, you just came back. Six years isn't long but it sure felt like eternity without you and Sasuke."

"Tell me about it. The council wouldn't let me hear the end of it. I found it ironic that Sasuke disappeared for so long as well."

Being back in Hell after so long made Naruto realize he missed out on a lot of things. The only thing he spent his time perfecting was the ability to fight with human skin on. In other words, he could make use of fighting without anyone detecting he even existed. It was handy for a wind-natured demon like him. It could do wonders to improve his speed, but that was all played by raw power. If he ever faired against Sasuke, the Uchiha's Sharingan would no doubt cripple his chances of winning.

However, his luck was against losing. The skills and improvement he gained from the centuries of living in Hell was something a mere Uchiha could never surpass. Sasuke may make the chances of winning lower to an extent, but that never meant he couldn't win either way. That was Naruto for everyone. The demon was just full of surprises. Sometimes, Naruto even managed to surprise himself.

Shikamaru went back to solving the Rubik's cube he stole from Iruka. It would be his 5th time solving the little contraption today. And that was all in the middle of the Shogi game they had.

As silence filled the air, Naruto thought it better to sit and watch Shikamaru finish the cube like how he finished him off with ease.

Right, left, left, right...

It takes two lefts to make a right, but then again, the dude who ever invented such a contraption should die. Geniuses were like maggots. They're just weird, yet so amusing to look at.

That's probably because maggots grossed people out.

Whatever.

The more disturbing, the more amusing.

"Naruto, you should really think about your rep here, man. I mean, do you even have a future to look forward to?" Shikamaru asked.

He was rather skeptical about the whole concept of knowing when to start a subject and when to shut up. The matter consisted of a friend's acknowledgement of the other's skill. That shouldn't be much to decipher. Shikamaru liked it original and easy. He preferred shooting the question now rather than later.

"You really want me to answer that?" Naruto was just as lazy as Shikamaru, but when skill ripped the cloud watching, the Uzumaki knew how to stand up. And by stand, the blond was literally up and thinking.

"The answer's now or later."

"I dunno, Shikamaru. I mean, 'future' isn't even a popular word we use down here. Your slang is way off by a mile, buddy. Plus, we were reborn as demons. That's already a negative with the whole start-a-clean-new-life thing, don't you think?"

"I beat you in Shogi, didn't I?" Shikamaru's response wasn't as optimistic. It wasn't as believable as it sounded, but the genius knew how to word things. And word them he did. Even if it wasn't in a positive manner. "That's a future that looks pretty nice."

"We were just passing the time. That's probably why a lot of demons are starting to enlist in the war. They just wanna pass the time too."

"If that's the case, the future doesn't look too bright anymore."

"Since when did it ever look bright? We're dead, man. There's nothing more to determine. It's all about the fun." Naruto raised his head to look up at a smoky sky that seemed so far away. It was nothing like Earth's clear, blue sky. Everything smelled like shit down where he lived, it didn't compare to the blue that he memorized. The pollution was less hectic up there than it was down here.

"Fun, huh? Did you hit the books or something? When did you even come to that conclusion?" Shikamaru grinned. Yup. The truth was pretty much crap and they both knew it.

"A long time ago. I'm seriously up for some decent action, but enlisting in some meaningless war isn't my style."

"Yeah? Then what is your style?"

"Something that doesn't have anything to do with losing my life."

Shikamaru paused.

"Are you kidding? No offense and all, but there's a real small chance that you'll die in this war. You're a strong demon, Naruto."

"Every pro, veteran, idiot, and loser has a spark of fire in them. That's what fuels them to become even stronger. So really, there's no thin line between strong and weak. We eventually pass our limits, don't you think so?"

Shikamaru had to blink a few times to make sure it was Naruto he was talking to and not some philosopher.

Yeah…

"This is probably why Sasuke can't match up to you, Naruto. And being a strong demon isn't a fluke either. You're kickass material, you know that?"

"Of course." The blond smirked.

"Don't get so cocky… I might just take back my compliment."

"How else am I suppose to express my gratitude?"

"Keeping it on low profile would help."

"That's not how I thank someone, man."

Shikamaru couldn't help but inhale a deep breath and exhale accordingly. "Typical Naruto."

- - -

After the little stunt he pulled on Earth, being back in the superior level of Hell made up for the embarrassment which pierced him like a shotgun's bullet.

Sasuke wasn't all that excited to be back in gear. The scolding he received from Kakashi was enough to bring him back to reality. Just a bit.

Naruto was someone he strove to surpass. Until he did just that, the circumstances of being an honorary demon in the Higher Class was a bunch of bull.

Sasuke was a strange demon. It was hard to understand him or even get the chance to know him. Naruto took the easy road. He just pissed the Uchiha off and bam!

Sasuke was already obsessive compulsive about how strong he really was compared to the Uzumaki. It was a shot which gave him the drive to continue forward.

He just did it the wrong way is all.

The raven-haired bastard had to admit he was just being a dick about the whole thing, but then again, so was Ai. Not once did she throw some shit attitude in his face. It was unnerving. Very, very unnerving.

He didn't catch the gist of it yet, but she was actually in front of him as he pondered the thought of being superior some day.

Yet, she still said nothing.

Sasuke was as impatient as the next guy. Just looking Ai straight in the eye didn't help very much, considering the fact that her mouth hasn't moved to start a war with his.

"Hey," the demon started.

No response.

The Uchiha wanted to rip her guts out. It's a shame he was to play the good demon until things settled.

"Ne, Sasuke… You know I wasn't lying, right?"

A response from Ai after all this time?

'There is a God!'

That was what Sasuke would have thought if it hadn't been for the question that was just asked.

"About what?"

"Your brother."

Maybe it was better with her mouth shut. Has she been self-conscious about the whole thing? That must have explained her silence. It was golden now that it was broken. At first, it was disturbing, but now?

He didn't want to think about it anymore.

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm serious!"

"You say it as if I care."

She blinked away the flustered look on her face. "Well yeah. You should care.""

"Oh really?" Sasuke couldn't help but glare at the uneven floor. "What right do you have over me?"

"Believe me; I personally don't even want to talk to you right now. In fact, I have much better things to do, but the council said I had to apologize so-"

"If you're only doing this out of orders, just drop it. I don't know why you even came to meet me and I don't want to hear it either."

"Whoa, whoa!" She held her hands up as if it would defend her from his building rage. "Who said I was gonna say sorry?"

"You!-"

"I just came here to tell you that I wasn't lying about your brother being an angel. And I also came here to ask a favor of you."

"…Really now. What makes you think I'll accept?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter." A smirked as she held out a confection. "Candy?"

"The fuck?" Sasuke couldn't help but feel his eye twitch. "What are you blabbering about now?"

"Have it your way." She shrugged and plopped the sweet in her mouth. "And to make the threat more noticeable: If you don't do me this one little favor, let's see how much you like it when they find out how you really died. By the hands of a demon who dressed up as a prostitute. Sounds pretty sweet for a rumor, right?"

"…Fuck you." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"No thanks. Your rhythm was off in bed the first time. The second time won't exactly be any different."

"Yeah?" Sasuke retorted as he curled four fingers and allowed the middle to stay in the same position as he raised his hand. "Stick this up your ass."

"Oh Sasuke, why must you be so crude?" The smirk which countered the sneer won the war between two demons.

Sasuke learned a valuable lesson that day.

Never mess with a demon who needed a favor of him.

Correction: A female demon.

* * *

Beta sent ze chapter in!

Ahh, well I certainly had some complications with my wireless internet. Now that my router screwed up, I'm afraid I need to buy a new one. Well that sucks.


	15. Friends

**Pairings:  
**- ItaNaru  
- KakaObi  
- ZabuHaku  
- One-sided SasuNaru  
- One-sided SasuSaku  
**  
Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

**Warning: **I do not entirely trust some resources from Wikipedia so I will be using some of the names that Wiki has given and some of the ranks from the Naruto series to describe an angel and a demon's status. _Ai. Again._

_

* * *

  
_

**-Chapter 15 - Friends-**

Naruto held his breath as he walked through the lavishing textures and furnishing. He wished he had a smaller heart that could artificially beat without him noticing the action himself.

He felt another repetitive cycle of fear mix with the excitement just visiting the area which bonds darkness to evil.

Each step echoed, depicting that the scenery wasn't just to scare demons, it was real. It was all _real._ In the middle of the gloominess of it all was the female teammate he had been paired up with most of the time. If not most of the time, then every two or three missions in the past.

"You know this isn't my favorite place to visit, Ai."

She swung the keys as she put more pressure on her left leg than her right. Her attitude could be compared to a person who just got bored of killing three to five humans a day. It was that sadistic.

In other words, she was just a bitch with a laid-back personality to match.

"I don't like this place either. You don't see me complaining after I turn a corner or two."

"Well it hasn't changed a bit," Naruto concluded as he walked closer to Ai. "Why did you call me here?"

"I've never been here before -- heard you've been in and out of here a lot in the past though. Thought you might be willing to help me since you're so familiar with this place." Her response was curt and to the point. It was something that the Uzumaki respected, yet disliked all the same.

They were in the deeper parts of the prison. It looked much better around the first level with all the lovely furnishings. It was obvious the whole thing was a set up to make prisoners feel right at home. How much bullshit can a demon take? The higher the level of floors they went, the more ugly it got.

The stairs were the best case in the whole scenario. They both didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. What caught Naruto's eye was the jingling keys around Ai's waist. They were rusted and dull, much like the bars that held the demons in and never let out.

"Do you know where cell 59 is?"

"Why can't you just do this yourself?"

"Why don't you answer my question first, then maybe I would answer yours."

"You dragged me in here. Spill."

Ai paused to glare at the blond. "Well, I'm actually going to visit someone-"

"How did you even get the keys?"

"Sasuke got the guards to approve of me being here -- just as long as I don't cause any trouble and all."

"And how did you get Sasuke to even say yes to your idiotic request?"

"Common sense, blondie. Blackmail outranks all the dirty tricks out there."

Naruto was beginning to wonder how Ai even came to the conclusion of blackmailing the Uchiha. Sasuke would have just easily killed the female demon, but then again, his little stunt (and everyone else that was involved) on Earth probably damaged his reputation. Keeping his actions on a down low was probably the smartest move he ever did out of boiling anger and rage.

"What's so important in cell 59?"

"If you lead me there, maybe you'll find out."

Naruto frowned at her response, but nonetheless, did what he was told.

The walk pass prisoners in their cells was uncomfortable for Naruto. It didn't help calm his nerves either. Even a demon who matched a Shadow's power feared something, right?

"So what's got you all riled up over coming here anyway?" Ai whispered. She was careful not to wake any of the sleeping demons around the second floor. It was quiet time in purgatory and she liked it just the way it was. No godforsaken clicking of her high heels would bring her down 6 feet under. She was a bit hungry for human blood and probably needed some after this. Her dress for the night stood out in the dreariness of it all. Red and young, just the way men liked it.

She wouldn't have it any other way. After all, red had always been her favorite color.

Red was the color of human blood.

"Riled up? It's not like I'm angry or anything. A century ago, Purgatory Section A wasn't that bad. It was a place for prisoners who betrayed Hell in the war. They were demons that wanted peace instead of the other demons in Hell who liked to fight. Since the number of prisoners decreased as the wars kept on progressing, they decided to merge the section together with C. Now, there are only two sections, but this one remains the most dangerous."

Ai exhaled a cool breath. "Ehh? So you're _scared_? Since when were you ever scared?"

"I'd love to tell you, but I'm a little embarrassed," Naruto laughed the awkwardness away as he scratched his head. "It makes me feel old."

"I like a little history," Ai led the blond on. "Please? We're only around the second floor, and it's a long walk."

Naruto frowned, but nonetheless took in a deep breath and spoke. "Around the beginning of the first war, some demons were locked up because they were suspected in the whole argument between Heaven and Hell. However, we learnt that the Emperor was the one who was really behind it all. He was fighting for equality. Being the ruler of all evil, it was obvious sacrifices had to be made, I guess. The dude was a good guy; he just did the wrong thing. If everyone had a say in it, they would agree too. You came to Hell around the time the second war ended so you wouldn't know."

"Yeah, well if everyone did have a say, they'd end up down in another dimension. And calling the Emperor 'dude' isn't a wise choice either." Ai scoffed.

"Neither is being here."

Ai said nothing.

The end of the hall was a dead end and only a few cells remained against the sides of the narrow room.

The female demon slowed her pace as she neared the second cell to the right. It wasn't hard to depict she stopped. The clicking of her heels ceased as the low moans of other prisoners from the opposite hall did not allow any silence to engulf the prison.

"You seemed pissed, as usual," Ai commented as she kicked the unbalanced flooring and watched the dry dust visibly surround her legs in an attempt to soil her. It was a failed attempt, but the prison seemed to enjoy torturing demons. That was a fact and it didn't matter if the attempt failed or not.

Naruto's eyes focused on Ai, then averted his cerulean orbs to the man behind the metal bars.

"And what's a bitch like you doing down here?" Zabuza retorted dryly. He wasn't in the mood to talk, nor was he in the mood to even look up. The arrogance behind the smooth words the female demon spoke was enough to tell the difference between Sasuke, jackass extraordinaire, and Ai, the most arrogant piece of shit he ever saw.

"How rude, Momochi."

"Apparently, I wasn't rude enough," was the response. "Get out of my face."

"I'm here to make a deal with you. If you want to be a prick about it, then I'll leave. As much as I'd love to hear you practice your dickery, I'd rather waste my time on something more educational.

"I bet a dumbass like you doesn't know which way is left and which way is right. Is that why you have someone escorting you down here?"

Ai ignored his attempt to piss her off as she knelt down and revealed a small object that shined dully in the darkness of the prison. The smile on her face could be compared to a fox's sly attempt to trick it's target.

"What's that?"

"A capsule that contains human blood."

He almost drooled.

"You want it, don't you?"

Zabuza licked his dry lips and looked away. "I'm not as addicted to that shit as you are."

"Well of course."

Naruto shook his head from side to side. Somehow, he knew Ai was planning something like this.

"Are you trying to break Zabuza out of jail?"

The female slumped her shoulders as a lump formed in her throat. "Would you stop it? You're killing the process of persuasion."

Naruto couldn't help but brush that off. "You're doing one hell of a bad job."

Zabuza took the chance to make a grab for the capsule.

He notoriously succeeded.

The demon quickly unscrewed the cap and turned the capsule over; devouring what was in the capsule and licked away any sweetness that remained.

His left arm which was covered in bandages radiated a negative energy as the strips of tattered white ripped apart, allowing both demons to see the transfiguration.

His muscles tensed and extended. The bones in each ligament crushed it's connector as the fast pace of transformation took immediate action. Only his arm took a different form than his body. All he needed was one arm, so it really didn't matter.

The metal bars felt like thin paper as his clawed hand slashed the rusted obstruction.

"Talk about getting high…" Ai dodged an incoming hit from Zabuza.

Naruto fell silent just looking at him.

"Well, since you're out, let's be friends, okay?"

Zabuza said nothing. He just focused on gathering negative energy to form a tail with jet black scales armoring it. The sudden action of speeding up the generation process of two demonic body parts just made him look even more badass. If it hadn't been for the obvious fact that the Momochi was once an addict, Naruto would have found the situation pretty funny.

Ai was always one to have back up plans so there wasn't much to worry about in the first place.

Unless…

"…So, the real reason to why I'm here is to stop him in case the situation becomes hazardous, isn't it?"

Ai evaded another one of Zabuza's attempts to kill her. "That's the whole concept, blondie."

An ear screeching sound caught the both of them off guard.

Apparently, Zabuza's tail had aimed for the alarm by mistake, breaking it in the process. Which means, they couldn't shut the damn thing off.

Ai was going to be the one to blame. With that in mind, Naruto couldn't care less about what was going to happen if Zabuza goes around running rampant like the Hulk. As long as cars and other vehicles weren't thrown around, he was fine with Ai getting in trouble. His main priority was to escape and act like he wasn't even there.

He could do that. After all, he was Naruto.

"What are you doing?"

However, Ai liked to ruin whatever hope of disappearing from this incident like the bitch she was.

"I'm leaving. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Uh, no you're not. You're going to stop this bastard."

"Why?"

"_Why_? What do you mean _why_? Because I said so; that's why."

"Well that's too damn bad, isn't it?"

Ai just barely dodged the incoming swish of the bastard's mighty tail.

"Now you're being insufferable, Naruto."

"That's funny. You were always the insufferable one."

Ai made a sound in her throat out of frustration while ducking her head from Zabuza's clawed hand.

She was now pissed. In general, her plan could have went by flawlessly. If Naruto could have just stopped being the arrogant little fucker that he was, he could have easily calmed the Momochi and punched some sense into the bastard. Maybe it would actually bring him down from his high and they could have escaped. Maybe then, her second phase of her ingenious plan could actually succeed.

_Could have, could have, could have._

It was all: _could have_.

She mumbled something to herself as she stopped Zabuza from his -- probably 69th -- assault and caught his second arm. In the process, she lightly kicked his knee with her other leg in the middle of his own. With just a movement, he was left unbalanced and fell to the floor.

Zabuza was strong, but Ai's grip on his arms were even stronger. That was probably because out of the two struggling against each other, Ai had enough common sense to cleverly maneuver through Zabuza's idiocy and make him look like the underachiever that he truly was.

Technically, he liked being lazy and underestimated like Naruto, but the Uzumaki wasn't struggling against her grip at the moment, the Momochi was.

The blond didn't say anything, nor did he escape. That was probably due to the fact that Ai's eyes were dangerously glued on his own cerulean.

"You make one move, your head rolls across the hall."

Naruto didn't like the look she gave him.

"Got it?"

He frowned.

"Aren't we supposed to be nakama? Some friend you are."

"This is Hell, buddy." The alarm continued to ring through their whole conversation until Ai had enough sense to look for another way out in case the guards found them.

"In purgatory, some friends get serious when others disobey their orders."

_'Yeah, well that's just you.'_

Naruto raised a brow as she told him to move and follow down another path towards a different exit.

Some way or another, the Uzumaki wanted to wring her neck for being such a bitch. Then again, her ignorance and confidence were traits he respected.

Perhaps he'll snap her neck some other time.

The clicking of the soles of her heels just begged him to do it soon.

- - -

Sakura folded her hands in front of her chest. Her pose was stiff as Itachi entered the room.

"Please tell me you've figured out the obvious because right now, I have an annoying woman I'm suppose to protect. Leaving her isn't a good idea right now."

"Why is that?" The Uchiha asked absent-mindedly as he read through the books for the last time for no apparent reason. He was probably trying to occupy himself as Sakura half-heartedly released her rage.

"Ugh!!" Sakura threw her hands up in the air. "She drinks _all the time_! She gambles _all the time_! Bleeding Christ, she's a bitch when she's moody -- _all the time_!"

_'Kind of like you, Sakura-san?' _He brushed the books aside as he took a seat in front of her. "Well, prior to your job, I do have good news that should calm your nerves down for a bit. I finally understand what you mean by the beginning and the end of it all. Though, it seems you're preoccupied and I'm not needed in Heaven any time soon. Do you know a way that I can keep in contact with you if you're in such a rush?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment.

"Well… You could come with me since you don't have anything to do. The only reason why you're still allowed in Heaven is because you haven't been banished completely. You're just probably on hold from now on. If not, then for a while."

"Apparently, gate duty wasn't any fun, was it? Is that why you've switched to being a guardian angel?"

"Oh come _on_! Kushina obviously quitted that job centuries ago. Now I know why she hates it! And being a guardian angel just keeps me busy al-"

"_All the time. _Yes, Sakura-san, I know."

She missed the building frustration that Itachi managed to show through his calm demeanor.

"Exactly! I mean, Neji is a guardian angel now. He's my partner since we're both beginners for crying out loud, but that bastard likes working _alone_ because angels that work _alone_ are _cool_."

"Aren't you being a little too dramatic, Sakura-san?"

"I wish! His preaching about the Bible and destiny just give me an angelic headache. I was wondering how such a nice angel like Hinata is so soft-spoken. Neji probably screwed her brains out like he did with other children through his annoying sermons."

"Yes, there is a limit to how religious one can be-"

"I know right?!"

The Uchiha paused. Could they focus on what Sakura's main problem was?

"Ugh, it's so infuriating!"

Perhaps not.

"I can't believe-"

"Sakura-san, wasn't your first worry about Heaven and Hell? Neji would have to wait."

She made a sound in her throat, indicating she wasn't pleased with Itachi always interrupting her rants at bad times, but in a way, he wasn't wrong.

"I guess you're right…"

- - -

Apparently, the candles like to cast ominous shadows around the halls. They seemed off by a mile -- as if a beginner was trying to learn how to create a world that looked three-dimensional.

As he navigated his way through the maze of halls, the echo of footsteps drew closer to him.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

The brave yet indifferent sound of the stranger's questions alarmed him. However, he was not one to give out information to someone who sounded so smug. The silver hair was a stark contrast compared to the dark halls. Even the candles couldn't light that much.

"Let's skip the introductions, shall we? You seem pretty well-informed -- if not, mediocre. You probably know where _he's _at right?"

"What are you talking about?" His reply wasn't as enthusiastic or fast. It came to a surprise for an old sage like himself. It was slowly sentenced out, as if he was trying to buy time.

"Cut the crap, kid." The candles flickered as the hermit glared at the annoyance who attempted to block him from going any further. "Bring me to him."

"…First, who are you?"

He did not answer.

"What's your name?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why do you need to know my name?"

"To know who you are."

"A name is just a name. It's just another label that lets someone know who we are. However, it's not what we are. That's the thing which determines our personality, our thoughts, and our faults." He couldn't believe this. This was all a waste of time. "A name can only label. It's unnecessary at the moment. Get out of my way, or look death in the eyes for the second time in your life."

The stranger hesitated before he spoke. When he had enough sense to open his mouth again, someone else spoke for him.

"Come now, Jiraiya. I don't recall you being so rude to my subordinates."

The Sannin frowned. "That's because you've never had one before."

"Orochimaru-sama!" The man with silver hair stood a little straighter. "My deepest apologies."

"Did you brainwash him too?" Jiraiya glanced at the man before his eyes came in contact with Orochimaru's.

"Kabuto came to me on his own free will. _'Brainwash'_ is such a downgraded word, don't you think?"

"Kabuto, huh?" Jiraiya didn't need to know names at the moment. "No matter. You've heard rumors that Heaven has found the last Sannin, haven't you?"

"Obviously. I'm one to receive information much faster than you."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at Orochimaru's attempt to piss him off. "Either way, if Heaven manages to get their hands on the last Sannin, Hell is a goner. The prophecy indicates that the third Sannin has the ability to heal. Combined with their crystals, it's obvious their armies will never die."

"You know I could care less about Hell." The hall of candles no longer lit the path to the snake Sannin. The room itself spread apart as the welcomed space was introduced. Jiraiya felt a little cramped up anyway.

"It's a shame you won't help."

"Why do you care about prophecies, Jiraiya? They're just merely words of prediction. Nothing to be worried about. If the whole ordeal was meant to come true, then it will. If Heaven is supposed to have the third Sannin, then let them."

"You're not the wisest out of the bunch, Orochimaru. You're just an old snake with tricks."

"That may be true, but leaving you to be the wise one is a big mistake."

"I guess coming here was a waste of my time," Jiraiya breathed out. "I'll be on my way then."

Orochimaru chuckled. He opened his mouth, his tongue caressing the object that was inside of his body. As he revealed the sword in the dimly lit room, Jiraiya tensed.

"I can't let you go so easily. This is my turf, or have you forgotten?"

"This turf of yours is an intimate illusion created by your sick mind. Why go so far as to create a place for yourself in the borderlines anyway?"

Kabuto stood back, allowing Orochimaru to face the toad Sannin. "Snakes don't let their prey escape so easily."

"This is a waste of time." Jiraiya scoffed as he turned around to leave.

It wasn't long before Orochimaru attacked first, indicating he was serious.

Jiraiya barely managed to avoid the first hit.

"Aren't we supposed to be friends?" The hermit joked.

"When you die a second time."

* * *

Winter break was fun while it lasted. I went to lots of parties, had dinner with so many families and people I didn't even know. How was your Christmas and New Year? :)

So my beta was cool enough to proofread this and stuff. Thanks, Boobie. For now on, I'm going to stop giving you regards because it's just wasting word count.

..

..

I'm joking. Haha. Hahaha. HAHAHA -- ahhh.

So yeah, an update after so long ftw. My break was lonngggg (SHORT). Actually, one week isn't enough to sit back, type, chat, and do whatever lazy assholes do. Whoever invented parties and celebrations should be shot in the ass.


End file.
